Sapo azul
by Liz-cam
Summary: Lo odiaba, después de dos años en el paraíso, él regresaba convirtiendo todo su pequeño sueño en un infierno. ¿Por qué el estúpido de Neji Hyuga no la dejaba en paz? AU
1. Piedra en el zapato

_**Hola, soy Liz-cam y según yo publicaría "Sapo azul" hace un mes T_T, pasaron algunas cosillas y eso me retrasó.**_

_**El fic es... digamos que tuve que cambiar un poco a los personajes, me refiero a la manera de actuar, esto debido a la trama, pues aquí Neji es quien debe enamorar a Tenten (el que debe suplicar y llorar sangre, ok no, pero sí deberá esforzarse el niño) y no al contrario, así que a ver que les parece n_n**_

_**Nunca he escrito un fic de Neji y Tenten como protagonistas, y desde ahora no me maten si no les gustó, aprenderé con el tiempo, que es la única forma.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Piedra en el zapato.**

El baile estaba en su apogeo, todos se divertían, hablaban, reían, las parejas bailaban, si, era una noche inolvidable, pero una chica estaba sola, parecía enfadada y veía con cierta envidia a todas las jóvenes que sonreían con su pareja, en cambio ella se sentía completamente fuera de escena, no encajaba en ese lugar. Suspiró, el baile ya estaba por terminar pero todo parecía ir lentamente. Tanto para nada, se veía realmente linda, su peinado y el vestido blanco le sentaban bastante bien pero nuevamente no encontraría a nadie que se interesara en ella.

Después de unos segundos en que maldijo internamente las luces se apagaron y un segundo más tarde estaban fijas en ella y una persona más. La chica de cabellos castaños se levantó de donde había estado prácticamente desde el inicio del baile y posó su vista en la persona que se acercaba, era un chico, llevaba un antifaz y traje de príncipe color rojo, se detuvo frente a ella y le extendió la mano. Ella la tomó y todos les hicieron espacio para que bailaran, la melodía era lenta y bastante relajante, y lo mejor, ese chico no dejaba de sonreír, lo que causaba en ella una sonrisa eterna y un creciente sonrojo. Todos los ojos estaban posados en ellos y la envidia ahora se había invertido, las chicas la miraban recelosas. Tenía que saber quién era, necesitaba su nombre…

—¿Quién eres? — pronunció sólo para que él la escuchara, el chico sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta, movió sus labios y dijo:

—Si no te levantas iré personalmente a tirarte de la cama — fue su respuesta, la joven no comprendió y al poco tiempo sintió que una de sus orejas le dolía, después de eso todo se fue desvaneciendo.

—¡Ah! — se quejó ya completamente despierta. Se sentó en la cama y miró a la responsable — ¡Temari!, ¿podrías tener un poco más de tacto? — Temari era su mejor amiga, rubia, atlética y bastante conocedora de la moda, tema que a ella no le gustaba tratar.

—Tomo medidas, te he llamado cuatro veces querida amiga — dijo abriendo la ventana para que entrara un poco más de luz — apresúrate, ya es tarde, no quieres que se repita lo del otro día Tenten — la castaña suspiró.

Se estiró un poco antes de salir de la cama, luego de un baño fue directo a la cocina, su amiga ya había hecho el desayuno. Tener a Temari era una bendición para Tenten, no sobreviviría sin ella ni una semana, así que soportaba cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a su lado. Tenten era extranjera, vivía en la ciudad de Tokio desde hacía tres años, Como los padres de Temari y los suyos eran buenos amigos habían permitido que Tenten se quedara con ella mientras culminaba sus estudios, ya la rubia había terminado dos años atrás pero en una universidad diferente y a la castaña sólo le faltaba ese año.

—Odio los lunes — se quejó Tenten. Terminó el desayuno y casi corrió por su mochila — ¡Nos vemos en la tarde! — gritó desde afuera, Temari sólo la miró alejarse.

Subir al autobús era una aventura de todos los días para Tenten, siempre estaba al pendiente de cada pasajero que subía, uno nunca sabe cuándo puedes encontrarte con tu amor verdadero. A pesar de ser conocida como una chica ruda para todos aquellos que trataban con ella, Tenten era muy soñadora, pero eso era algo que sólo Temari conocía, nadie más imaginaba que detrás de esa actitud ganadora y retadora de Tenten se encontraba una chica sensible y llena de ilusiones que añoraba conocer a un chico que la quisiera de verdad, no como los idiotas con los que había salido en el pasado. Durante los 15 minutos de trayecto en el autobús no pasó nada fuera de lo común, la mayoría habían sido ancianos, adolescentes y una señora embarazada.

Bajó justo frente a la escuela y caminó con flojera. Observó al resto de estudiantes que llegaba, Temari era una exagerada, estaba segura de que sobraba tiempo. Siguió su camino y justo en la entrada encontró a Lee, eran compañeros en el Club de Taekwondo. Lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y entró, recorrió los pasillos con estudiantes que iban y venían, al final entró a uno de los salones y se dejó caer en su asiento, no despertó hasta que la profesora hizo acto de presencia.

Anotó algunas cosas en su cuaderno e hizo algunas actividades. Tenten estudiaba periodismo, le gustaba el hecho de recolectar información y entrevistar a otras personas, generalmente hablaba bien con el resto de estudiantes, no tenía problemas para eso y le emocionaba el hecho de arriesgar su vida si el caso lo requería. Al final de esa clase tuvo otra con un maestro de interinato, según Tenten un incompetente, claro que se reservaba sus opiniones. Más tarde algunos de los estudiantes tuvieron el tan añorado respiro, el receso.

—¡Tenten! — Lee tan entusiasta como siempre. El chico le hizo señales a la castaña para que se sentara con él. Tenten se acercó con su comida — Has escuchado lo que dicen, Neji regresó.

_Neji regresó, Neji regresó, Neji regreso,_ sus últimas palabras taladraban en su cabeza y por un momento había quedado como piedra. Neji, el chico con el que tenía pesadillas, la persona que más detestaba. ¡No podía ser cierto!, ese chico, su tormento personal, odiaba cada partícula de su ser, ¿cómo era eso de que había regresado? El primer año de universidad había sido un calvario, él y sus tontas frases le habían hecho la vida imposible. La última aún la recordaba como si la hubiera dicho ayer "pareces un chico" Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¡idiota! Buscó con la mirada por si lo veía rondando la zona pero no encontró a nadie conocido, se sentó y no saludó a Lee.

—¿Tenten? — Rock Lee trataba de adivinar lo que pasaba en la mente de su amiga, la chica veía a la nada, estaba demasiado concentrada en estrangular a Neji Hyuga con su gran imaginación.

—Estaré lista, si ese patán de Hyuga se atreve a abrir su bocota una vez más juro que cortaré su cuello — Lee tragó saliva, le aterraba cuando su amiga hablaba así, además esa mirada que tenía era demasiado macabra.

En todo el receso Neji Hyuga no apareció, quizás se trataba de un simple rumor, eso debía ser y ahora no estaba tan preocupada por encontrárselo. Después de la siguiente clase el maestro les dio una hora libre pues la Universidad debía prepararse para reunir fondos, hacían eso cada año para ayudar al asilo de ancianos que estaba cerca, y a su grupo le había tocado vender comida… genial, y tan buena que era cocinando. Ya se habían puesto de acuerdo días antes, por esa razón la chica había aprovechado para buscar un libro útil que le sirviera.

—Necesito tener varios libros de cocina, soy un desastre si se trata de comida — Tenten se dirigía a la biblioteca, ahí encontraría lo que estaba buscando ¿en dónde más?

Estuvo explorando por las secciones hasta que dio con el libro correcto, era un volumen gordo y pesado "Mil y una recetas de cocina", por si acaso tomó otro "Aprenda a cocinar como una experta" Eso serviría. Iba rumbo con la bibliotecaria para pedir los libros cuando al girar en la esquina chocó con él, sí, su cabello era inconfundible y esos ojos, Neji Hyuga había regresado. Lo miró de pies a cabeza por unos segundos, no había cambiado nada, el mismo chico de cabello largo, misma piel blanca, misma pose prepotente, y sobre todo el mismo idiota de siempre.

—Veamos, ¿por qué no me sorprende? – dijo, regresando a Tenten a la realidad. Del golpe había tirado los libros.

—Neji, que sorpresa ¿qué haces de regreso? Debiste haberte quedado allá para siempre — dijo forjando una sonrisa, Neji alzó una ceja y le ayudó a recoger el libro más pesado.

—Extrañaba a mi novia, ya sabes – fue su respuesta, y le entregó el libro casi lanzándolo a sus manos sin ninguna consideración. Lo que provocó ira contenida en Tenten, pues se había tambaleado al sostenerlo.

—¡Hay!, que tierno – dijo con sarcasmo e hizo una mueca de fastidio que a Neji lo hizo sonreír.

Tenten se dirigió con la bibliotecaria y pidió los libros, luego de firmar y entregar su credencial de la biblioteca salió sin mirar atrás. Por alguna razón Neji la seguía, estuvieron caminando muy cerca por varios minutos hasta que Tenten se hartó y frenó, Neji se detuvo igual. La castaña apretó los dientes para no lanzar una maldición ahí mismo. Volteó y lo encaró con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? — el Hyuga pareció pensársela, ¿qué demonios pretendía?, necesitaba controlarse, no quería un nuevo reporte como aquella vez en la que pretendió ahogar a Neji con una barra de pan que se había robado de la cafetería escolar. Después de un tiempo eterno para Tenten, él contestó.

—Camino, ¿acaso no es obvio? — parecía que se burlaba, estúpido Neji, eso era lo que pensaba de él. Estaba considerando seriamente en robarse otra de esas barras.

—Oh, Neji, eres una persona tan savia y lista — Tenten sonreía y ponía cara soñadora en todo intento de burla — estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado, tu grandeza llevará a la escuela 5 metros más abajo del estándar actual, toda una porquería — y no dejó de sonreír, después de eso sus ojos parecía brillar.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? — pidió el chico, en un momento divertido, luego molesto por su comentario, pero no se lo diría, no quería darle el gusto a Tenten de saber que lo hacía enfadar por esa tontería.

—Pero si te estoy halagando — se defendió la chica aún sin borrar su sonrisa. Neji se acercó sólo un poco.

—No me refiero a eso, tu sonrisa da miedo, definitivamente sonreír no va contigo — y se alejó caminando más y más — ah, por cierto, no te seguía — y continuó. Tenten casi le tira el libro más grande en su perfecta cabellera.

—¡Estúpido Neji! — pero el estúpido ya no la escuchaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Te diviertes? — Tenten había estado lanzando dardos a una ampliación de la cara de Neji Hyuga los últimos tres cuartos de hora y Temari acababa de presenciar un tiro perfecto al ojo izquierdo del ojiperla.

—No sabes cuánto — respondió y esta vez acertó en la nariz.

—¿Se puede saber que te tiene así?, ¿y por qué has sacado de nueva cuenta esa imagen de… ¿cómo dices que se llama? — la rubia trataba de hacer memoria, esa foto ya la había visto antes y Tenten había mencionado al chico varias veces, todas eran maldiciones a su persona.

—Neji Hyuga – Temari asintió, ya lo recordaba, sobre todo por ese cuento de la barra de pan — volvió, ¿sabes lo que significa? El maldito volverá a abrir la boca, odio que sea así conmigo. Pero esta vez le voy a hacer pagar cada una, lenta y dolorosamente.

—Estas exagerando, eso ya pasó hace dos años, ¿por qué no lo olvidas? — le aconsejó, Tenten se levantó del sofá a recoger los dardos para una sesión más de tiro — las personas cambian.

—Créeme, él no lo ha hecho — la rubia suspiró, ella era la obsesionada con ese chico, en cualquier momento tendría que llamar a un psicólogo, Tenten era muy rencorosa, sólo esperaba que su amiga no confundiera al chico con la foto en la pared, ahí si adiós Neji Hyuga.

—Olvídate de él, salgamos, vamos de compras o a la estación de juegos, ¿qué dices? — y se interpuso para evitar que Tenten siguiera con el ridículo juego de tiro.

—Paso — fue su corta respuesta, no tenía ánimos de nada, parecía como si Neji se hubiera robado toda su energía de un solo zarpazo.

—Tenten, te vienes conmigo, vamos — y la arrastró hasta salir fuera, no dejaría que se encerrara como años atrás y simplemente por un chico que le hacía la vida imposible, ya quería ella conocer a ese tal Hyuga para hablar con él, y no una plática que se pudiera decir amena.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Temari estuvo coqueteando con varios chicos, uno en especial, el de la tienda de juegos. Ya sabía ahora porque le gustaba ir a un lugar donde ni siquiera tocaba nada de lo que se presentaba. Agachó su cabeza derrotada, no estaba de ánimos y ya había perdido dos veces en un estúpido juego que antes era pan comido, pero la suerte no le favorecía esta vez. Se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó a que Temari decidiera irse, aunque eso tardaría horas tratándose de ella.

—Me haré vieja esperando aquí — dijo y suspiró audiblemente.

—Probablemente, pero con compañía se pasan mejor los ratos — escuchó una voz seria, rodó los ojos al descubrir a la persona, por un momento pensó en un apuesto chico, cordial y caballeroso, pero quien estaba al lado era Neji, con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba de él, ¿por qué tenía que encontrárselo también ahí?

—También depende mucho de qué tipo de compañía — Neji sonrió ante esto, Tenten siempre a la defensiva. Se sentó a su lado ante su atenta mirada, estaba escrito perfectamente un "Lárgate" en sus ojos chocolate.

—Tu amiga es muy guapa — ¿Y eso a qué venía? Ya lo sabía, Temari era bastante atractiva, ¿acaso también le gustaba Temari? Como odiaba que Neji se creyera el más guapo, el más inteligente, el más fuerte y el más buscado, seguramente coquetearía con su amiga… Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo vio con ninguna chica en la universidad.

—Se supone que tienes novia — le reprochó la chica, lo único que le faltaba era odiar a Neji también por ser un mujeriego, aunque no le sorprendía mucho viniendo de él si se creía el más bueno, era de esperarse un faldero estúpido.

—Y la quiero demasiado – respondió con una sonrisa. Tenten alzó una ceja, por un momento lo escuchó muy sincero, pobre chica que lo soportaba — no sabes cuánto — susurró.

—Felicidades, ahora, ¿podrías dejarme sola? — lo ignoró pero el ojiperla no se movió de ahí, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que se largara?, necesitaba una buena excusa — Neji, es en serio, necesito que te vayas.

—Es un lugar libre, puedo sentarme donde se me venga en gana — respondió groseramente, la castaña suspiró.

—Es que espero a alguien, en verdad, es… una cita – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, al menos Neji debía tener un poco de consideración por una chica que "esperaba" a su acompañante.

—Podrías haberlo dicho antes, no quiero incordiar, cuando te canses de esperar me llamas — y Neji se alejó, al menos lo suficiente para el gusto de Tenten, era un alivio no tenerlo tan cerca, lo odiaba tanto que tenerlo tan sólo al lado la incomodaba.

Temari regresó luego de media hora, en todo ese tiempo Tenten no había hecho nada más que observar a su alrededor, sin importarle más los juegos o las personas, bueno, en realidad si se preocupaba por una. Neji. Él aún no se marchaba y parecía de lo más entretenido con un juego de ajedrez virtual, aburrido… Neji era un negado para el resto de juegos, nunca en su vida saldría con alguien así.

—Oye, Tenten — Temari le habló luego de preguntarse qué era lo que le pasaba a la castaña. La rubia estaba preocupada, Tenten no solía desperdiciar tiempo y menos si estaba en la sala de juegos — ¿te sientes bien?, pareces muerta en vida, ¡esa no es la Tenten que conozco! ¿De qué me perdí en todo este rato?

—No es nada, ya te dije que no quería venir, estoy aburrida — aburrida no era una palabra que la chica pronunciara muy a menudo, eso puso en alerta a Temari, algo le ocultaba.

—¿Podrías decirme que pasa contigo?, no nos iremos hasta que me aclares lo que sucede, se supone que somos amigas, deberíamos contarnos todo — la regañó, Tenten no la evitó esta vez, era mejor sacar el tema aunque no sabía si era buena idea estando Neji rondando el área.

—Neji estuvo molestando, es todo, pero para que se largara le dije que esperaba a un chico, después se fue pero creo que se burló porque me dijo que cuando me cansara de esperar lo llamara, seguro se dio cuenta de que mentía – Temari alzó una ceja, ¿y por eso tanto escándalo? Se suponía que no le importaba nada de ese Hyuga, ¿qué tanto tenía que afectarle lo que él pensara? Al menos que…

—¡¿No me digas que te gusta Neji Hyuga? — Tenten sacó a Temari casi a rastras del establecimiento, lejos de cualquier oído chismoso. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos la soltó.

—¡¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar eso frente a todos?, él estaba ahí, ¿qué tal si escucho? Estoy muerta — después llevó las manos a su cabeza, que horrible situación.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó curiosa Temari, Tenten la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Se estaba imaginando cosas.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, es mi peor enemigo, es un pesado, un ególatra, creído y envidioso, niño bonito que lo único que sabe hacer es fregar a la gente, ¿qué no entiendes Temari?, es mi Némesis y supongo que yo la suya, nos odiamos mutuamente y no hay más verdad que esa — finalizó la chica, Temari se cruzó de brazos, ese cuento se lo dejaba a los niños.

—Ya, lo odias, es el diablo encarnado, ¿sabes cuántas veces he escuchado esas palabras? Muchas y ya me cansé, ustedes dos deberían arreglar sus diferencias y llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿por qué no regresamos y hablas con él?

—Ni loca, no pienso hacerlo, me regreso a casa — no quiso discutir más sobre el tema, ya Tenten se calmaría, eso esperaba, y pensaría con la cabeza fría. Por el momento dejaría que descargara su rabia en la ampliación de Neji Hyuga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando regresó a casa lo primero que hizo fue platicar un rato por Messenger, quizás encontraría a algunos de sus amigos de la preparatoria o universidad. Al entrar tenía una invitación de un nuevo contacto, era una cuenta que no conocía, no recordaba haber dado su correo recientemente, probablemente se trataba de algún amigo del pasado. Lo aceptó y a los pocos minutos esa persona comenzó a escribirle.

—_Hola, gracias por agregarme Tenten, había estado pensando en si sería buena idea platicar contigo de esta manera, no soy muy sociable si se trata de chicas, no tengo mucho tiempo para eso, temía que me ignoraras al saber quién soy_ — escribió, la castaña trataba de adivinar con quien conversaba.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? — se atrevió a preguntar, al poco tiempo le respondió.

—_Quien soy no importa ahora, me gustaría saber que tan buena eres para adivinar_ — La chica arrugó sus facciones, era un reto, perfecto.

—Eres… Shino, el chico reservado de la preparatoria, ¿verdad?

—_No, no soy esa persona_ — Tenten apretó los puños, había fallado, ¿quién más?, ¿reservado?

—Sai, el chico serio que se la lleva metido en la biblioteca, te descubrí, no hay nadie más serio que él, o quizás el frío de Uchiha Sasuke, aunque no creo que pierda el tiempo en el chat — y mandó su respuesta.

—_Fría, demasiado, no necesitas responder en este momento, sólo te diré una cosa, tú y yo nos conocemos. Hasta luego Tenten, descansa_ — y se desconectó.

—¡No!, por un momento me sentí como los acertijos de las películas de Saw, estuve para llorar. ¿Quién puede ser esa persona? — la castaña estuvo meditando el asunto durante buen rato, pero no dio con la respuesta que quería, ya no se le ocurría en quién más pensar.

Fue en ese momento, justo cuando Tenten comenzaba a quedarse dormida apareció Temari, no había regresado con ella cuando se fue de los videojuegos. La chica de coletas la miró medio seria, se acercó y se sentó en la cama donde Tenten descansaba. Dejó su bolso y se dejó caer un rato al lado de ella, cuando Temari actuaba así, sin hablar ni decir nada durante un buen rato era porque algo quería decirle y no sabía cómo empezar.

—Ya dilo — le dijo mirando al techo, Temari bostezó.

—He hablado con Neji Hyuga…

—¡¿Qué? — y se levantó de la cama de un salto, Temari admiraba su energía — ¿hoy? ¿Estás demente? — luego de eso abrió un poco la boca, Temari era muy impulsiva, demasiado.

—Lo que oyes, sí y no — contestó a sus tres preguntas — ahora, ya deja de comportarte como una niña, ¿cada vez que él aparezca en tu vida piensas hacer lo mismo? — Tenten iba a decir algo pero mejor calló — busqué a Neji Hyuga luego de que tú te fuiste… bueno, después de hablar un rato más con Shikamaru — la castaña rodó los ojos, era de esperarse.

—¿Y qué te dijo? — parecía impaciente, la rubia sonrió, tanto que le caía mal y estaba interesada en todo lo referente a él.

—Seré breve, lo busqué durante unos minutos, lo vi en las computadoras del sitio y le hablé. Fue muy atento conmigo, no entiendo qué es lo que te cae mal de él, fue todo un caballero — dijo la chica, Tenten no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Te hechizó, eso hace con todas, Neji siempre tiene chicas a su alrededor pero nunca les hace caso, supongo que porque tiene novia, pero eso no le quita lo mujeriego, ya tenerlas a un lado lo convierten en uno — ¿para qué discutir ese asunto?, con Tenten saldría perdiendo.

—Escucha, el punto es que hablamos de ti, le dije que te dejara en paz y que se dedicara a su vida — explicó — él me contestó que tú lo has odiado desde que se conocen, por sacar buenas notas y porque lo consideras una especie de fenómeno que nunca se equivoca. Creo que dice la verdad, lo único por lo que te he escuchado odiar a Neji es por su buen promedio, por su cabello perfecto y no sé cuántas cosas más, ¡ni siquiera estudian lo mismo! no tienes por qué envidiarlo por sus notas altas.

—No es por las notas, Neji siempre busca una manera de fastidiarme, ¿no te lo dijo?, no me sorprende — y se cruzó de brazos. No había otra explicación, Temari había caído en las redes de Hyuga, la había engañado con su fachada de chico bueno y educado, pero con ella no pasaría lo mismo, sabía quién era en realidad.

—A mí no me digas nada, habla con él — le ordenó, Tenten sonrió.

—Lo único que hablaré con él será su derrota en Taekwondo — dijo triunfal.

—Pues no lo creo, está aquí en casa, te espera en la sala — Tenten abrió por completo sus ojos y su boca sólo un poco, las palabras que tenía formadas se desvanecieron en un instante.

¿Estaba aquí?, ¿justo ahora? No quería hablar con Neji, no quería verlo, bastante tenía con topárselo en la universidad. Había pensado en no ir, pero después él tendría una excusa para molestarla diciéndole cobarde. Tomó aire y al dar una última mirada a Temari salió de la habitación, le preguntaría a Hyuga por qué la buscaba y qué es lo que quería de ella en ese momento, pues nunca imaginó que su molesta piedra en el zapato la buscaría precisamente a ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**¿Quién quiere una piedrita así? Yo me apunto, hahaha! O puede que ya la tengan por ahí. Bueno, espero no haberles hecho perder el tiempo y que les haya gustado el primer capi.**_

_**Si creen que el fic se merece seguir existiendo me lo hacen saber, yo trataré de actualizar aún cuando me vaya de vacaciones.**_

_**Gracias n_n**_


	2. Beso blanco

_**Espero les guste...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beso blanco.<strong>

Apretó lo puños, no era para tanto, se trataba de Neji, sí, pero tampoco era para reaccionar de ese modo, necesitaba despejar todo miedo. Ella era Tenten, su enemiga, quien no se dejaba de nadie y mucho menos de él, podía llevar la situación sin ser intimidada. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, efectivamente, no era ninguna broma de Temari, Neji estaba parado admirando las fotos que adornaban la estancia. Tenten se cruzó de brazos y con cara seria y aburrida aclaró su garganta para que el ojiperla se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Tenten, creí que no querrías verme y te encerrarías en tu cuarto — comenzó a decir el chico con voz seria, no se estaba para nada burlando, algo extraño en él para con ella.

—No sé por qué tendría que hacerlo, eres como un gatito Neji, completamente inofensivo aunque quieres demostrarle a la gente que pasas por tigre — y sonrió por su mismo comentario, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Neji no se molestó, ni siquiera pestañeó, dejó de sonreír. Él chico estaba raro.

—He venido a preguntarte algo, tu amiga me pidió que habláramos civilizadamente pero contigo no se puede lograr mucho. — la castaña se molestó por el comentario, se le notó en sus facciones pero no dijo nada — Lo que escuché en la estación de juegos ¿es cierto? — había dicho tantas cosas que no lo recordaba, generalmente habían sido quejas por encontrarse aburrida.

—¿Qué cosa? Dije tantas que ya ni me acuerdo — le respondió, no sabía a qué se refería, tal vez a la supuesta cita, en todo caso ¿a él qué le importaba? Neji dio un paso al frente igual de serio, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, nunca lo había visto así de intimidante — ¿Neji? — la chica quiso retroceder pero se topó con uno de los sofá y cayó sentada sobre éste. Neji se fue acercando hasta estar frente a ella, se inclinó hasta a escasos centímetro de su rostro… seguía acercándose. Tenten cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ¿Neji quería…?

—Que te gusto — pronunció lentamente en su oído izquierdo, la joven abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que había dicho, ¡había escuchado a Temari! Instintivamente giró su cabeza para verlo, después descubrió que había sido un error, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración golpear en su cara y esos ojos… sus ojos perla no dejaban de mirarla.

—¡Estás loco!, ¿de dónde sacas esa tontería? — y lo empujó bruscamente para apartarlo, ella inmediatamente se levantó y alejó varios pasos, ¿qué había sido eso?

—Tu amiga lo dijo — le respondió el ojiperla — de hecho lo gritó, fue imposible no escucharlo — cuando Neji se largara mataría a Temari, eso lo aseguraba.

—Fue un error, ella cree esas patrañas del odio al amor… — luego calló sus palabras, no quería tener que explicarle nada de eso — tú y yo siempre nos odiaremos Neji. Ahora, sí eso era todo lo que querías decirme, ya sabes dónde está la salida, vamos — y apuntó a la entrada. El chico caminó sin decir nada y abrió la puerta, justo antes de salir regresó su vista a Tenten.

—Ah, ahora que te veo, sigues pareciendo un chico — sonrió burlonamente y cerró.

—¡Neji! — Temari escuchó el grito de su amiga y corrió para ver qué pasaba, lo único que pudo ver fue un dardo clavado en la puerta de entrada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neji Hyuga, ¿cuánto más podría aguantar esa situación? Llegó a su casa luego de haber hablado con Tenten, su amiga lo había gritado frente a todos y por un momento pensó que lo había logrado, pero no fue así, se había tratado de un malentendido, pues la misma Tenten se lo había aclarado pero no lo aceptaba, ese momento en su casa… por un instante pensó que ella se había tensado ante la situación, que podría haberlo dejado seguir con algo más, pero si se equivocaba ella lo habría golpeado hasta el cansancio, no quería que Tenten lo odiara más, aunque hacerla enojar era el único modo de hablarle, de estar en sus pensamientos. Lo sabía desde aquella vez.

Llegó a su casa con el semblante serio de siempre, justo en la entrada lo esperaba su tío Hiashi, lo único que le faltaba, seguramente todo era obra de su padre. Se había ido dos años antes y no quería tener que hacerlo pero fue obligado por él, ahora que lo había convencido para permitirle regresar tenía que lidiar con su tío todos los días. Bailó las llaves de su auto en su mano y después le regaló a su tío una mirada reprobatoria, el hombre lo miró serio pero estaba consciente de su enfado y lo entendía.

—Neji, necesito hablar contigo — le dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, el chico apartó la vista y maldijo en su interior, no quería escuchar otro sermón, él sabía lo que hacía.

—Déjalo ya, no pienso irme, él debe cumplir su palabra, me quedaré por ella — contestó de lo más cortante. Su tío puso una mano en su hombro y lo guió para que se sentara. Neji lo hizo muy a su pesar.

—No se trata de eso, puedes estudiar aquí, sabes que tu padre reprueba tu decisión, hay mejores escuelas en el extranjero pero no le parece que busques de pretexto a tu prometida — Neji bufó, odiaba que su padre se entrometiera en todo, ya era mayor y podía hacer lo que le viniera el gana, pero mientras se mantuviera a su lado las cosas seguirían igual.

—No es pretexto, tengo novia y debo ocuparme de ella — le respondió de mala gana, no le gustaba ser grosero con su tío pero si lo encontraba de mal humor ni ese título podía salvarlo, se levantó sin mirarlo — por eso estoy aquí — mencionó antes de irse, Hiashi sólo lo vio marcharse. Neji cometía un error si provocaba a su padre.

El ojiperla subió a su habitación con desgana, esa visita a Tenten había sido mala idea, la chica seguía con la misma idea de odiarlo, estaba llegando a pensar que se había pasado todo ese tiempo al hacerle la vida imposible, aunque al menos ahora tenía su atención, no con buenos pensamientos pero la tenía y ya era ganancia. Se dejó caer en su cama y debajo de una de las almohadas sacó un marco con fotografía, había una chica sonriente, se trataba de Tenten. Sonrió al verla, era del primer año de universidad, se la había tomado cuando ella estaba distraída y desde entonces la conservaba.

—Eres una cabeza dura y demasiado despistada, creo que necesito darte motivos para cambiar tus sentimientos hacia mí — miró al techo y sus últimas palabras cruzaron su mente, "tú y yo siempre nos odiaremos Neji" dejó la foto de nuevo en su lugar de siempre y sin levantarse de la cama marcó un número.

Necesitaba distraerse para no seguir pensando en las palabras de Tenten, se había hecho ilusiones esos dos años, con que ella lo había extrañado y esperaba su regreso, pero no fue así, se estrelló y le había dolido el golpe. Terminó de marcar el número y esperó. Al poco tiempo contestaron, él era el único que podía ayudarlo. El único que lo entendía.

—_Neji, ¿harto de la universidad? _—el ojiperla sonrió un poco, apenas comenzaba. Él era a la única persona que extrañaría.

—Algo, pero no regresaré hasta que logre mi objetivo — y lo haría, soportaría de todo hasta cumplirlo.

—_Buena suerte con ella. Hablé con mi padre y le pedí que me dejara estudiar en la misma universidad en donde estás. Al principio se molestó pero creo que sabe porque lo hago, también estoy harto de que siempre me mande lejos de casa, por esa razón nunca he estado lo suficiente con mis hermanos desde niño. Además mi hermana vive ahí desde que mis padres se separaron y no la he visto hace mucho tiempo, es un buen factor a mi favor. _— era bueno oír eso, un amigo lo ayudaría. Neji era la única persona que podía hablarle por más de tres minutos — _Mi hermana vive con una amiga desde hace unos años, pero puedo soportarlo Neji._

—No se vale arrepentirse Gaara — no hablaron mucho más, Neji colgó y se dispuso a dormir, no tenía ganas ni de cenar, mañana hablaría con Tenten de lo que fuera, aún si tenía que hacerla enojar como de costumbre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de la reprimenda de Temari, la castaña se levantó para ir a la universidad, no tenía ganas de asistir pues sabía que encontraría a Neji en cualquier momento, además no había dejado de pensar en lo que pasó ayer, ese momento de parálisis… ¡ah! Por un momento había pensado en un beso, ¿pero por qué? El idiota también la torturaba hasta en sus más profundos pensamientos. Luego de un rato de meditación y cinco gritos más de Temari, la chica se levantó casi de un salto al ver la hora. Culpaba a Neji de su retraso, por andar pensando en él se le hacía tarde.

No desayunó, apenas y tuvo tiempo de despedirse de la rubia para luego salir de la casa a gran velocidad, no se permitiría llegar tarde como muchas otras veces y menos por Hyuga.

Pidió disculpas al profesor una vez en clases, no había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo, aun así fue un alivio no tener un reporte de acumulativo por retardos, se concentró en la clase y la visión de él demasiado cerca de su rostro no volvió a presentarse en toda la mañana.

—Mañana tendremos el día libre toda la universidad, debemos organizarnos para hacer de la recaudación de fondos todo un éxito — decía la jefa de grupo, una chica bastante mandona pero siempre hacía bien las cosas, por algo todos la obedecían.

—Muy bien, estaremos montando el lugar que nos fue asignado — dijo uno de los chicos.

—Y nosotros nos encargaremos de cocinar — habló otro, Tenten suspiró, no quería echar las cosas a perder pero no había leído ni una pizca de los libros que se había llevado a casa, ni siquiera le había pedido ayuda a Temari.

—Muy bien, no falten mañana y todo saldrá bien — después de la pequeña junta, todos salieron de la clase rumbo a la cafetería.

Pensaba hablar con Lee pues sabía que no tenía clases, pero apenas entrar se percató de la presencia de Neji hablando justo con el pelinegro de cejas pobladas. Dio media vuelta y se fue, no necesitaba hacer más corajes. Se apartó de toda la escuela en su lugar especial, la azotea. Tenía hambre, ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que se encontraba en ese lugar y comenzaba a pensar en tonterías y preocuparse por cosas que no quería recordar. Empezando por su familia.

Su padre había tenido problemas varios años atrás, lo que había ocasionado que se distanciara de él, por esa razón había preferido estudiar en esa universidad, aunque en un principio planeaba que sería en la misma que su amiga, la cual conocía desde hacía años al igual que a su hermano Kankuro, pero los problemas económicos aumentaron y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse donde ahora estaba, pero no se quejaba, nunca le había gustado el lujo.

Había decidido bajar, abrió la puerta verde, era pesada y se sabía a simple vista que no se aceitaba con frecuencia pues ocasionaba un ruido bastante escandaloso. Cuando estaba por bajar los escalones se arrepintió, podía aguantar, además su premio sería no verlo en todo un día completo, a excepción de ese minúsculo momento en que lo vio hablando con Rock Lee. Ignorando su apetito cerró la puerta con gran fuerza, pero escuchó un golpe del otro lado, ¿quién podría…?

—¡Tenten! — la chica abrió la puerta al instante, encontró a un Neji sangrando justo de la nariz, estaba en uno de los escalones, sosteniéndose de la pared como podía para no caer más abajo. Pudo ver comida esparcida por el área, debía ser de él, hizo una mueca de "ups" y bajó a ayudarlo.

—Neji, ¿estás bien? — sabía que no necesitaba preguntar, probablemente le había quebrado la nariz, la sangre no dejaba de salir.

—¿Acaso ves que lo estoy? — le contestó furioso, y no era para menos, pero había sido un accidente — eres una torpe.

—¡No lo hice a propósito!, no sabía que estabas espiando — le reprochó, aunque también quería salir librada de la situación.

—No te estaba espiando, idiota — la castaña apretó los dientes, lo ayudó a levantarse, por esta vez le dejaría pasar los insultos.

—Necesitamos ir a la enfermería, allá sabrán que hacer — dijo y quiso ayudarlo a bajar pero el ojiperla se negó. La chica de cabellos castaños se quedó esperándolo pero Neji no se movía, era extraño — ¿y ahora qué?, ¿te quebraste una uña?

—No juegues Tenten — y se recargó en la pared con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo — Estoy bien — ella sabía que le dolía, tremendo golpe con enorme puerta, no era para estar haciéndose el valiente.

—Neji, admito que es mi culpa, no tienes por qué mostrarte tan inmortal, te duele ¿verdad? — y sacó un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso que colgaba en uno de sus hombros. Luego se acercó al chico y quitó la sangre que se había corrido hasta su barbilla.

Neji quedó sin moverse mientras ella hacia su trabajo, parecía concentrada en limpiarlo y lo hacía tan delicadamente que por un momento creyó que estaba soñando. La observó sin esconder su mirada, esa faceta preocupada de la chica no se la conocía y descubrir que era por él le regresaba las esperanzas de creer que ella lo apreciaba aunque sea un poco.

—¡Eh! — se quejó, Tenten lo había comenzado a tallar demasiado fuerte, adiós a la delicadeza — ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Esa mancha no salía — respondió. Ni que él fuera trapo, Neji apartó su mirada y tomó el pañuelo por su cuenta — puedes quedarte con el pañuelo, tiene bacteria nasal tuya, no lo querría de regreso.

—Gracias por decirlo — le dijo medio enfadado, Tenten le sacó la lengua, esa actitud infantil que a veces mostraba le resultaba bastante tierna, pero claro que no se lo diría, por supuesto que no.

Estuvieron en el mismo lugar alrededor de cinco minutos, los dos no se decían nada y aunque Tenten quería largarse ya, no quería dejar a Neji solo pues probablemente le echaría en cara haberlo abandonado después de lo que le causó. Tenten miró de reojo al Hyuga, tenía los ojos cerrados, ya la sangre había dejado de fluir. Se mordió el labio, ¿qué podría decir para irse?, le urgía que sonara el timbre de una maldita vez.

—Este… ¿Neji?, ¿ya te sientes mejor? — si le decía que sí podría marcharse sin ningún remordimiento.

—No — ¿estaba de broma?, ¿qué pretendía? El ojiperla no abrió sus ojos, por esa razón no vio la expresión maléfica de la castaña.

—Pero… ya no te sale sangre, no seas llorón Hyuga, tengo que comer algo, hoy no desayuné — se excusó, fue en ese momento cuando Neji la miró.

—Tú tienes la culpa, traía esa comida para ti pero por tu torpeza se desperdició toda — Tenten abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿era verdad?, ¿por qué diablos Neji apartaba la vista justo ahora?

—¿Era para mí? — dijo casi en un susurro, le costaba hacer la pregunta porque consideraba esa acción casi imposible tratándose de un chico que se pasaba la mitad del tiempo en la escuela haciéndola enfadar.

—Ya no importa, — respondió secamente, ella no quiso insistir, tampoco sabía que más decirle — vete a comer algo, falta poco para que entres — y se alejó solo bajando las escaleras. Tenten lo miró hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Estaba muy extraño. — dijo en un momento dudosa — Da igual, así son los chicos raros — y también se fue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Por fin — dijo estirándose, mientras salía junto con Rock Lee de la universidad, las clases habían concluido para ambos chicos — no quiero venir mañana, no se cocinar.

—¡No te preocupes por eso Tenten!, ¡si te esfuerzas puedes lograr lo imposible! — muchas veces se preguntaba que le daban de comer a Lee, era exactamente igual al maestro Gai que daba clases de deporte en la Universidad.

—Me he esforzado por hacerte parecer normal pero he fallado innumerables veces — murmuró, aunque fue audible para todo aquel que pasó por ahí.

—Esta noche daré una fiesta en mi casa, debes venir — le dijo el chico, ¿a quién se le ocurría dar una fiesta en martes?

—¿Hoy? — luego miró a Lee, parecía suplicante. La chica dudó por un momento, mañana era el festival, debía ensayar y pedirle ayuda a Temari, no estaba segura si sería buena idea ir a casa de su amigo en ese momento — no lo sé Lee, debo practicar para mañana, sabes que no se cocinar — dijo lo último un poco más bajo.

—Por eso ni te preocupes, puedes usar mi cocina, sabes que vivo solo, es bastante amplia. Si de vez en cuando te diviertes todo estará bien, ¿qué dices? — lo meditó, ¿era buena idea? Por un lado estaba bien, pues no gastaría la comida de la rubia, en cambio Lee dejaba que experimentara en su cocina, no tendría que preocuparse por limpiar.

—Está bien — el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Te espero a las nueve! — y se fue corriendo como si se tratara de un maratón.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se cambió para la fiesta, se había puesto ropa de diario, no pretendía estar en el alboroto, sólo iba por cumplir con Lee, en realidad pasaría todo el momento en la cocina. Llegó y saludó a Lee, había sido la primera en llegar, no esperaba que fueran muchos. Le pidió la cocina y una vez que estuvo ahí se puso manos a la obra. Dejó los dos libros cerca y se dispuso a preparar varios platillos. Sólo deseaba no quemar nada o envenenar a alguna persona.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, se escuchaba música alta en otro lugar de la casa de su amigo, ya había empezado, se preguntaba quien había sido tan valiente como para ir. Parecía que en la cocina había pasado un terremoto, todo estaba completamente desordenado y había alimento en el piso. Revolvió varios huevos pero fue tan torpe como para tirarlos.

—Esto está mal, otra vez — dijo, repitiendo el proceso de batido. En eso escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¡Oh!, disculpa, busco la cerveza — dijo un rubio de ojos azules, que si recordaba bien era Naruto, otro igual de loco que Lee.

—Está por ahí — contestó señalando el frigorífico para después tomar una bolsa, el rubio agradeció y salió de la cocina — no pensé que cocinar sería tan complicado, Temari siempre hace la comida, ¿por qué tenía que salir con Shikamaru justo hoy? — pero mientras se quejaba alguien apareció a sus espaldas.

—Eres un desastre — susurraron en su oído, se asustó tanto que tiró la bolsa de harina que sostenía al aire y cayó en la persona, la cual quedó completamente blanca de pies a cabeza, sobre todo el cabello largo…

—Ne... — luego comenzó a reír, era inevitable, la imagen tentaba demasiado a la burla. El ojiperla se molestó y abrazó a la chica para ensuciarla a ella también con lo que tenía en el cuerpo — ¡oye!, ¿qué haces?, ¡suéltame! — pero la ignoró, ambos forcejearon entre jaleos y maldiciones de Tenten, al final lo dos resbalaron con la sustancia que la chica había dejado caer anteriormente, el huevo.

Tenten cayó sobre Neji, éste tenía el cabello cubierto de harina pero reía, aunque sea un poco, esto dejó a la chica sin palabras, ¿desde cuándo Neji había aprendido a reír? Irse dos años le había ayudado a sus emociones, o quizás la dichosa novia, sí, eso debía ser. Se quitó de encima y se recargó en la barra, aún continuaban en el suelo. Neji se sacudió la cabeza y se posicionó a su lado.

—Eres una mierda en la cocina — después de eso sintió el golpe en su cabeza, demasiado fuerte — ¡Tenten! — al principio si se había molestado bastante, había querido fastidiarla pero después pensó que ella parecía divertirse y por eso la abrazó con toda la intensión de ensuciarla.

—Te lo mereces, ¿por qué siempre tienes que decir algo en mi contra? — lo interrogó, el chico la miró aún molesto por el golpe, obviamente no le diría por qué, era mejor seguir así por un tiempo más.

—No estoy mintiendo — la castaña apretó los dientes, guardándose todo lo que pensaba gritarle. Él tenía razón, era inservible para algo así, todos se reirían de ella mañana por terminar como aderezo para ensalada, completamente manchada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — habló luego de un rato. Neji tardo en contestar.

—Lee me invitó, no quería venir pero… estaba aburrido — finalizó, por un momento creyó que se le escaparía decir algo más, pero no fue así. Lee le había comentado por teléfono que Tenten iría.

—Te mereces estar en esa condición, no es bueno burlarse de la gente Neji — y sonrió triunfal, el Hyuga ladeó su cabeza para verla ¿quién se había burlado segundos antes?, por un momento Tenten lo creyó encantador… encantador y fastidioso.

—Mira quien lo dice. Ahora por tu culpa estoy cubierto de harina, esta cosa comienza a meterse en mi nariz, ¿Qué tienes en contra de la salud de las personas? Hoy por poco me fracturas con esa puerta y ahora piensas utilizarme como condimento — pero parecía que la chica no prestaba el más mínimo interés en él, escribía su nombre en la harina del piso — Tenten — la regañó por su falta de atención.

—Ya deja de quejarte, no es el fin del mundo, eso se te quita bañándote, en cambio yo mañana no podré hacer nada para evitar la desgracia que causaré en la universidad, seré un fracaso — esta vez se escuchaba deprimida y era extraño en ella, su mirada chocolate estaba perdida, le costaba creer que Tenten se mostrara de esa forma con él. Tenía la necesidad de…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había estado pensando si sería buena idea hablarle a su hermano, no le gustaba como quería controlar a su sobrino pero era lo mejor para Neji y la compañía, de las decisiones que tomaba el chico dependía todo y si cometía una tontería sólo por querer hacerse el interesante, tal como lo había dicho su hermano, las pagaría muy mal. Hizashi ya se lo había dicho pero era difícil hacer reaccionar a Neji. Tomó el teléfono de su oficina y marcó.

—Hermano, he hablado con Neji como pediste — dijo para comenzar — creo que no quiere entender, no piensa alejarse.

—_Ya me lo esperaba, pero creo que por una parte está bien, lo hace por permanecer con su novia, pero no me gustaría que cometiera una estupidez adolescente, aún no es tiempo y lo sabe. Su compromiso debe esperar hasta que él termine sus estudios, de nada me serviría mi hijo si aún no concluye la carrera._ — era un alivio que su hermano meditara las cosas — _Mantenlo vigilado y si piensas que anda en amoríos con otra, no lo dudes y regrésalo en el primer vuelo, así de él me encargo yo_ – luego colgó.

Hiashi se quedó callado, meditando las palabras de su hermano gemelo. Neji no sería tan tonto como para engañar a su prometida, no lo creía capaz, pero aun así haría lo que su hermano le pedía, cuidaría que su sobrino no se metiera en problemas, pues sufriría aún más de lo que había padecido cuando se fue por dos largos años.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No tenía ganas de seguir intentando más, todo sabría igual de horrible. No quería ser la causa de risas, ella que siempre se mostraba fuerte y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero toda su reputación se vería arruinada al no poder hacer una simple comida hogareña completamente sencilla y normal. Definitivamente nunca se casaría, o se encargaría de que su esposo fuera un experto en la cocina, un chef o algo por el estilo.

—Tenten — escuchó decir a la odiosa persona a su lado, la chica volteó y se encontró repentina e inesperadamente con los labios del Hyuga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, decidí no molestar 2 veces, sólo una, al final xD Gracias por sus reviews: <strong>_

**javi hyuuga **0o0 **Ariasujm-chan** 0o0 **mamori anazaki**

_**Como soy **_**de-mente **_**pesimista pensé que no tendría ninguno.**_

_**Ok, veamos, Hizashi no es un mal padre, digamos un poco estricto. Por lo que respecta a Neji, él tiene que ser la persona molesta y ya dijo por qué, necesita que Tenten lo tome en cuenta aunque sea como alguien odioso... y más adelante tomar su completa atención. Los dos ya se conocían al comienzo del fic y por lo tanto hay más acercamiento y "confianza". **_

_**Ni al caso con esto pero el título de este cap. me gusta.**_

_**Si quieren dejar un review con su opinión, o lo que quieran decirme. Y por el momento no tengo más que comentarles n_n Buen día (tarde, noche, etc,etc,etc. :D) **_


	3. Castigo a tu imprudencia

_**Espero les guste! n_n**_

* * *

><p><strong>Castigo a tu imprudencia.<strong>

¿Impresión? Bastante, Tenten no sabía ni que pensar al respecto, su cerebro no funcionaba y sólo estaba fija en la persona que en ese momento tapaba casi por completo su visión. La cara de Neji lucía tranquila junto a la castaña, sus labios se movían sin ninguna prisa para disfrutar ese momento que él mismo se había encargado de crear. La chica, por la misma sorpresa de tal acto había quedado congelada, ¿en qué momento las cosas llegaron a tal punto? Debía estar imaginando cosas, sí, era un sueño, una horrible pesadilla.

Como recuperando la razón empujó a Neji con bastante fuerza como para apartarlo un poco y terminar con lo que acababa de bautizar como una horrible experiencia, ¡su peor enemigo la había besado!, hoy era el peor día de su vida, ¿con qué derecho se atrevía el estúpido? Tenten le regaló una mirada de completa furia y por un momento Neji dudó si había hecho lo correcto, se veía realmente enojada. La castaña tomó algo del suelo, lo primero que tuvo a la mano y acercándose a Neji golpeó su cabeza con eso, le había estrellado uno de los tantos huevos que tenía en el suelo sobre su cabello.

—¡Tenten! — gritó el chico asqueado, la clara y sobre todo la yema se embarraban en su pelo lacio. La chica sonrió triunfal, consideraba eso poco castigo comparado con lo que él le había hecho.

—Bien merecido te lo tienes, estúpido libertino — no le importaba lo que pudiera hacerle o decirle, a partir de ahora tendría que cuidarse la espalda, Neji podría cobrar venganza en cualquier momento, o justo ahora…

—Parece que tienes un mal concepto de mí Tenten — y el ojiperla se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, los ojos de la chica se expandieron en alerta absoluta, definitivamente algo le habían dado de comer a Neji para que pareciera un total desconocido.

—¡Aléjate! — gritó y lo pateó sin éxito alguno. Tenten se levantó y lo observó desde el lavaplatos, la puerta de salida estaba más por el lado del Hyuga. Neji se incorporó y observó a la chica, divertido.

—¿No me digas que me tienes miedo? — se burló, la castaña apretó los puños, se estaba mofando de ella pero no le daría el gusto de creer que sentía cierto temor en esos momentos.

—Sueña. Lárgate de aquí antes de que decida ponerte al horno — le advirtió pero trató de retroceder al sentirse amenazada, pues vio como el chico advertía con acercarse más de la cuenta.

—Tenten, ¿piensas que esto es un juego? — y dio dos pasos hacia ella, la joven tragó saliva, ¿qué quería decir al respecto? — en realidad es algo sencillo de adivinar. — y dio dos pasos más, la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa — Yo…

—Si te acercas más… gritaré — lo interrumpió en toda idea de alejarlo, pero su voz se le quebró casi al final de la frase. Neji medio sonrió e hizo caso omiso a su advertencia.

Siguió avanzando, Tenten no cumplió lo dicho anteriormente, simplemente trató inútilmente de alejarse, pero ahora estaba acorralada entre Neji y la cocineta, pero ¿por qué diablos se sentía tan nerviosa? El ojiperla posó ambas manos en dos puntos del mueble, de tal modo que Tenten quedó completamente acorralada. El chico fue inclinándose un poco hacia abajo para alcanzar el rostro de la castaña. El corazón de Tenten, por alguna extraña razón palpitaba aceleradamente, ¿Neji volvería a…?

—No hablaba en serio — dijo, desconcertando a la joven por completo, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—¿Eh? — fue lo primero que salió de sus labio, Neji no se movió en ese momento, los dos permanecían cerca el uno del otro.

—Lo que te dije aquella vez…

—¡Tenten!, ¿aún que…? — y no terminó, prácticamente se había quedado sin habla al ver a sus dos amigos tan cerca. Lee tenía la boca abierta y había quedado estático, fue entonces que la chica apartó al Hyuga de un empujón.

—¡Lee!, qué bueno verte. — parecía su salvación — ¿Sabes?, ya he tenido suficiente de esto, será mejor irme, no quiero que Temari se preocupe por mí — y caminó a paso apresurado, tomó su bolso y huyo de la escena, Neji corrió tras ella.

—Pero… ¿quién limpiará? — al parecer él lo haría.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡Tenten! — Neji alcanzó a la chica, la cual caminaba rumbo a su casa por las calles ya casi intransitadas a esas horas de la noche — ¡espera! — gritó una vez más al ser ignorado por la chica — ¿por qué no te detienes? — le dijo al momento que ponía una mano en su hombro para girarla.

—Disculpa, pero no tengo por qué hacerlo — y se soltó de su agarre — déjame en paz, te perdonaré tu atrevimiento si me dejas seguir mi camino.

—No te estoy rogando perdón, lo único que quiero es que me permitas llevarte a tu casa, vengo en auto — la castaña sabía que no era buena idea subirse al auto de Neji luego de lo ocurrido, la faceta de pervertido se la estaba conociendo, ¡le había robado un beso!, así que ni loca cavaría su tumba.

—No, gracias — canturreó sarcásticamente y le dio la espalda para continuar caminando — además hueles horrible, ¿debo de recordarte lo que tienes en tu cabeza?

—Todo eso es tu culpa y no estoy enojado, lo que me molesta es tu actitud — Tenten apretó los puños, ahora resultaba que era su culpa, lo encaró, no le permitiría tener la razón.

—¡Tú eres un roba besos! — le dijo apuntándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice — y yo sólo beso a las personas que me gustan, no a inmaduros, patanes y odiosos como tú. ¡Estúpido!, si te vuelves a acercar a mí juro que te daré donde más te duele y por triplicado.

—¿Ya terminaste? — preguntó de lo más tranquilo.

—¡Sí! — gritó enojada, no lo vio venir, Neji la tomó de la cintura y un nuevo beso se formó al momento. ¿Por qué diablos siempre se quedaba paralizada?, ¿acaso los besos de Neji tenían una especie de embrujo? Lo observó, estaba tan concentrado, tan pasivo que por un momento había tenido el impulso de corresponder, pero eso sería fraternizar con el enemigo, ¡no fraternizaría con el enemigo!

—Al igual que tú, yo sólo beso a las personas que me gustan — le dijo una vez que terminó su unión de labios, repitió sus palabras y Tenten abrió la boca impresionada por la revelación, ¿entonces él…?

—Chicos, creo que ya es bastante tarde para que anden por este vecindario a estar horas — un oficial de policía los llamaba, ambos chicos pusieron atención a sus palabras, aunque Tenten parecía nerviosa — vayan a casa.

—Claro oficial, gracias. Vamos Tenten, te llevaré a tu casa — y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta su auto.

—Yo puedo sola — dijo una vez que estuvieron lejos y se soltó. Neji sólo sonrió, le gustaba que tratara de hacerse la dura y mayoritariamente no le funcionaba, al menos no con él.

La dejó frente a su casa y quiso abrirle la puerta del auto pero Tenten fue más rápida y salió por su cuenta. Caminó sin decir nada pero podía ver a Neji de reojo esperando a que entrara. Le dio remordimiento de conciencia, a pesar de lo que él había hecho esa noche, se había preocupado por traerla. Se giró rápidamente…

—Eh… gracias — y rápido abrió la puerta y cerró. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, Temari no debía estar aún. Se quedó recargada en la puerta por varios minutos hasta que vio como las luces de la sala se encendían.

—Tenten, ¿ya se terminó la fiesta?, yo regresé hace un momento — dijo acercándose a la chica pero después presintió que algo había pasado, pues la castaña no dejaba de mirar a la nada, parecía perdida en un mar de pensamientos — ¿Tenten?

—Temari, ¿qué se supone que debes hacer cuando tu peor enemigo te dice que le gustas? — le soltó de pronto la chica, dejando a la rubia sin comprender por un segundo, pero justo después la primer persona que rondó sus pensamientos fue ese Hyuga.

—¡¿Neji Hyuga se te declaró? — el grito fue ensordecedor y demasiado peligroso para sus oídos, al final lo único que pudo hacer Tenten fue cubrirlos. Temari se le fue prácticamente encima, la movía para que le dijera todos los detalles.

—No exactamente, creo… es… no lo sé. Me dijo que él sólo… — Temari lucía impaciente y a Tenten comenzaba a asustarse — creo que mejor iré a dormir — pero Temari impidió que avanzará tomándola de la muñeca.

—Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que me cuentes todo — al final su amiga había obtenido lo que quería y Tenten había tenido la opinión de alguien más al respecto. Una, Neji estaba jugando, que era lo más lógico, o dos, había sido sincero, cosa que aprobaba Temari, que según la castaña se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡Neji-san está aquí! — escuchó que una de sus compañeras de clase gritaba mientras ella trataba inútilmente de hacer comida saludable y digerible para el organismo. Creía que había ido a perder el tiempo en ese lugar, al final los libro no le habían ayudado en nada y no los culpaba, más bien ella era una mala cocinera.

El ojiperla pasó al salón de cocina de la universidad donde la mayoría de las chicas del salón de Tenten hacía pruebas de los bocadillos y comida que venderían dentro de poco. El chico buscó con la mirada a la castaña, ella se escondía tras una cacerola pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos el joven pudo encontrarla. Lo había estado evitando toda la mañana, incluso Neji no había entrado a una de sus clases para poder hablar con ella pero no obtuvo nada. Entre jalones y suspiros de chicas, el ojiperla llegó hasta Tenten.

—Necesitamos hablar — le dijo con voz fría, nada comparada con la noche anterior, parecía que Neji se mostraba más duro en público que a solas.

—Estoy ocupada, además no sé de qué podríamos hablar tú y yo — le contestó sin mirarlo y fingiendo que limpiaba la cacerola. En ese momento Neji la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—Vamos — eso fue suficiente para que la chica se quejara, le estaba apretando fuerte y le dolía, Neji no era nada considerado y a pesar de que ella era fuerte seguía siendo una chica.

La condujo hasta las escaleras cerca de la azotea donde habían estado el día de ayer cuando la chica casi le destroza la nariz. Al entrar en ese lugar Tenten sintió un poco de miedo, casi no entraba luz aunque si se podía distinguir bien, pero aun así la actitud del Hyuga era lo que la tenía preocupada. La soltó y Tenten se alejó lo más que pudo de él, tampoco comenzaría a correr como loca, no le daría el gusto de verla entrar en pánico.

—¿Qué quieres Hyuga? — le preguntó de brazos cruzados y haciéndose la dura, en el fondo temblaba como gelatina. El ojiperla no se movió pero si parecía pensar que responder.

—Tengo algo que decirte — Tenten creía saber a qué se refería, el beso de la noche pasada, ella no quería tener que recordarlo.

—Olvídalo, se perfectamente que es una broma, tú siempre tratas de fregarme como puedas, ha sido así desde que nos conocemos y no me interesa lo que tengas que decir al respecto, a menos que sea una disculpa — Neji medio sonrió por lo último.

—No vengo a disculparme, quiero invitarte mañana después de la escuela, tú decide el lugar. — le dijo de lo más tranquilo, Tenten odiaba esa facilidad con la que decía las cosas. Por un momento la chica dejó salir una risita, era una tontería, no le creía ni una palabra, después su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al ver que Neji se lo tomaba realmente en serio — No es una broma — agregó luego de adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Ni loca saldría contigo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, últimamente actúas muy raro, ¿seguro que no dejaste tu cerebro en el avión?, por si lo olvidas te recuerdo que tienes novia, no es correcto que invites a otras chicas, además soy la menos indicada para salir contigo, ya sabes, podría ocurrirte un desafortunado accidente si no tienes cuidado — y trató de irse pero el ojiperla la detuvo — no iré contigo Neji.

—No es el mejor momento para hablar Tenten, lo que tengo que decirte no puede ser aquí, es serio y nadie debe vernos — estaba loco, eso era mayor motivo para no ir.

—No me interesa, búscate a alguien que quiera ser tu segunda, conmigo no cuentes — y lo apartó, esta vez Neji la dejó ir. Sería difícil convencer a Tenten, pero si no hacía algo rápido ella realmente lo odiaría de verdad porque una cosa le decía que ese odio hacía él no podía ser tan grande como fingía. El rencor sería verdadero si no actuaba rápido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los días pasaron, Neji no había vuelto a buscar a Tenten, ambos chicos no se habían cruzado en los tiempos libres, ni siquiera en la cafetería con el amigo de ambos, Lee. El evento se había llevado a cabo, Tenten tuvo que pedir ayuda para cocinar lo que le había tocado, así que al final nada resultó un desastre como en un principio lo había premeditado. Era viernes, el día más esperado por todos los estudiantes e incluso Tenten, aunque había estado inquieta toda esa semana pues ella misma odió que Hyuga no estuviera sobre ella, debía admitir que había estado más aburrida sin él rondando.

—Oye Lee… ¿sabes dónde está Neji? — preguntó luego de un rato en los que había planteado si preguntarle o no a su amigo.

—Por lo que sé, hoy no vino — ¿no había venido?, del tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Neji no solía faltar, siempre asistía a clases para practicar su deporte favorito, molestarla. Pensó que quizás se había enfermado, es humano después de todo.

—¿Está enfermo? — el pelinegro negó mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada. No quiso seguir preguntado, tampoco es que le interesara lo que le pasara a su peor enemigo, ¿o sí?

—_Más le vale al idiota no estar tramando algo en mi contra _—pensó la chica de ojos chocolate.

Estornudo. Muy lejos de ahí el idiota esperaba a alguien, para ser precisos a su amigo de la infancia, en el transcurso de la semana se había enterado del traslado de Gaara a la ciudad, pues su padre milagrosamente le había otorgado permiso para quedarse a culminar sus estudios en la misma universidad que Neji. El padre de Gaara era más llevadero que antes, probablemente tenía remordimientos de conciencia por haber dejado a su hijo abandonado tanto tiempo en internados muy lejos de su hogar. Esperó un rato más, ya llevaba cuarenta minutos en el aeropuerto hasta que a lo lejos pudo observar una cabellera bastante conocida, después ese tatuaje en su frente le confirmó de quién se trataba.

—Que gran recibimiento — dijo el pelirrojo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el ojiperla lo escuchara. Neji sonrió y ambos se abrazaron, tampoco tenían bastante tiempo sin verse pero aun así era notoria la ausencia de no hablar tan seguido como antes.

—Estas más blanco, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿no te divertías en mi ausencia? — dijo una vez que lo observó mejor, en realidad lo veía exactamente igual.

—Sabes que soy reservado, no me gusta armas alboroto como el resto, los dos debemos acatar las reglas que nos han impuesto nuestras familias, es el deber por cargar con nuestro apellido — dijo con seriedad, así era Gaara. Neji se puso serio ante eso, su padre siempre sería una sombra en su vida, por una parte agradecía el apellido, estaba destinado… pero por otro lado, no quería ser obligado a casarse tan pronto, no era justo para su prometida y para él.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero he decidido mover las piezas antes que mi padre quiera imponer sus reglas una vez más, no dejaré que arruine lo que por años he organizado — los ojos de Neji mostraban determinación y Gaara sabía que hablaba en serio.

—¿Piensas buscar a esa chica? — Neji sonrió, Gaara lo miró impaciente, aunque no lo demostró.

—Tenten aprenderá a quererme y creo que el año que estuve con ella sirvió bastante para que me reconociera — Neji pareció recordar todos esos momentos en que le había hecho la vida imposible a la castaña – no puede ignorarme.

—¿Piensas decirle? — quiso saber el pelirrojo, ese asunto lo habían hablado durante años pero ahora que las cosas estaban más que cerca de llevarse a cabo era cuando más debía ayudar a Neji, por esa razón estaba ahí — si lo haces tu padre podría…

—Ya lo sé y no me importa. — Gaara sabía que respondería así, lo conocía bastante y Neji sabría qué hacer ante la situación que por años había planeado — Vamos, este no es lugar para hablar — ambos chicos se marcharon después de recoger las maletas de Gaara.

El pelirrojo se fue directo a la casa de su hermana, no sabía que vendría hoy así que había planeado darle una sorpresa. Neji no lo acompañó, pues su tío le había dicho que su padre hizo una visita a la ciudad y quería verlo. El ojiperla llegó a su casa, saludó a sus primas Hinata y Hanabi, y fue directo al despacho de su tío, ahí ya se encontraba su padre con el mismo semblante serio y duro con que siempre lo recordaba. Cerró la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera y no se sentó, observó a los dos hermanos sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿No piensas saludar a tu padre? — dijo Hizashi con autoridad y observando a su hijo con interés, últimamente lo contradecía demasiado.

—Hola padre, ¿qué tal tu viaje? — dijo por cortesía obligada, Hizashi sonrió, Neji tenía su carácter de joven.

—Bien, pero se torna aburrido al tener que viajar por asuntos externos a la compañía — Hizashi tenía las manos entrelazadas y los brazos recargados en el escritorio mientras su barbilla se acomodaba sobre sus manos — si mal no recuerdo te dije que no te metieras en problemas en mi ausencia, fue mi condición al dejarte venir a estudiar a esta ciudad Neji.

—Ya lo sé — le respondió tratando de no sonar grosero, su padre era muy especial en cuanto al trato, aun siendo su hijo — y no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Eso no es lo que he oído — la vista de Neji se posó en su tío, éste lo miró serio pero con cierto remordimiento, no le gustaba tener que vigilar a su sobrino, lo consideraba algo exagerado.

—Tío — Hiashi evitó su mirada — ¿me has estado espiando?, ya sabía que no podías caer más bajo — dijo lo último dirigido a su padre en un arranque de rabia.

—Recuerda bien con quién hablas — lo regañó, Neji apretó los dientes, era injusto lo que su padre hacía, él sólo trataba de hacer bien las cosas, no quería ser obligado, bastante tenía con estudiar una carrera que no le gustaba.

—Padre, no pidas respeto si no ofreces lo mismo a tu propio hijo — Hizashi se levantó completamente cabreado por el comentario. Hiashi se puso en alerta, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

—Eres un insolente, ¡no le contestes a tu padre!, no es como te he criado Neji, sabes que tengo el derecho de regresarte cuando me venga en gana…

—¡Ya no soy un niño! — le respondió igual de enojado — puedo manejar las cosas, estudiaré, me encargaré de la compañía, me casaré con ella, pero déjame hacerlo a mi manera. No interfieras o te juro que olvidaré que eres mi padre — sus últimas palabras… con eso Hizashi tuvo suficiente como para acercarse a Neji y abofetearlo, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos.

—¡Acaso crees que no sé lo que pasó hace unos días!, no puedes acercarte a esa niña, ¡me escuchas Neji!, probablemente tu futuro suegro ya lo sabe. No quiero tener que adelantar las cosas, tú debes casarte con su hija al terminar la universidad, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

—Hermano…

—No interfieras Hiashi, es mi hijo, por lo tanto el único que puede decidir sobre él soy yo — Neji se sentía como un objeto, algo que podía ser manipulable, así había sido desde que nació, todo por ser su primer y único hijo — gracias a tu imprudencia me quedaré aquí unos días, no saldrás este fin de semana y no podrás ver a tus amigos, incluyéndola.

—¿Eso es todo… padre? — ninguno de los dos evadió la mirada del otro. Hizashi hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole a Neji que podía retirarse. El chico se fue sin decir nada más, su padre estaría molestando, sólo esperaba que no le diera por querer llevárselo de nuevo.

—Está haciendo lo mismo que en su primer año de universidad, insiste en cortejar a esa chica. No entiende su responsabilidad en todo esto. Neji piensa que todo es tan sencillo — Hizashi volteó a ver a su gemelo, nunca pedía su ayuda, mucho menos en casos familiares pero le parecía que su hermano conocía mejor a Neji que él mismo.

—Se ha enamorado, es por eso que todo le parece sencillo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tocaron el timbre, Tenten estaba un poco aburrida porque Temari había salido sola a hacer las compras y ella había querido ir pero siempre que hacían eso tardaban horas en regresar, a pesar de que sólo era comida. Había llegado de la escuela media hora antes y aunque quiso estar en el chat un rato no había ningún contacto disponible. Se levantó para abrir la puerta, debía ser Temari ya de vuelta, esta vez había tardado menos tiempo.

—Hasta que haces las cosas bien… — luego quedó callada al ver a otra persona en el lugar de su amiga. Se trataba de un chico de tez blanca, y cabello rojos, muy guapo a su parecer, ¿qué hacía ahí? — disculpa… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sí, busco a mi hermana Temari — era el hermano de su mejor amiga, Tenten sonrió cálidamente, el amor tocaba a su puerta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sábado, Neji se encontraba en su habitación desde el día de ayer, no había querido comer nada en todo ese tiempo y pretendía seguir así. Con Gaara tampoco había podido hablar ni por teléfono, le había confiscado su celular y prohibido cualquier tipo de visita. Maldijo una vez más luego de haber golpeado su almohada, su juguete favorito desde su encierro. Había estado recostado en la cama, luego de un rato ya no pudo más.

—Necesito salir de aquí — justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación y su tío hizo acto de presencia. Neji lo miró molesto, por culpa de él su padre había venido después de todo.

—Neji… — el chico no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró, la ventana le parecía más interesante — Neji, no está en mí, Hizashi es tu padre, no yo. Créeme que si…

—Quiero estar solo tío — le pidió cortantemente, Hiashi comprendió, seguía molesto y no era para menos.

—Lo sé, pero antes quiero decirte que esta noche habrá una cena, tu futuro suegro ya se enteró del pequeño incidente, el beso en público aquella noche de fiesta — sí que lo tenían vigilado — es por eso que está aquí para arreglar lo que ha pasado — luego el hombre pareció más serio — quizás tenga las intenciones de casarte con su hija lo más pronto posible o deshacer el compromiso, no sabemos las intenciones que tiene.

—No puede hacerlo — pero dudaba de sus palabras.

—Es el padre y puede, ese fue el acuerdo, además hay otro candidato en caso de que uno falle — le recordó. Neji sabía que era injusto.

—No es como si hubiéramos tenido relaciones, fue sólo un beso y yo tengo la culpa — y así había sido, fue un impulso besarla en la calle y ese era el precio.

—Podrás explicarlo mañana, prepárate Neji, que por lo que tengo entendido tu prometida estará puntual a la cena — sus ojos perla se expandieron, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y no sabía si podría controlar el asunto antes de que decidieran su futuro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Antes que nada espero tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD! Disfrútenla en compañía de su familia, que es sólo una vez al año y es un día de unión y paz (así debería ser siempre ¿no?)<strong>_

_**Bien, espero haya sido de su agrado, Tenten duda si Neji va en serio pero él está dispuesto a aclarárselo xD**_

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son muy amables:_ **

**mamori anazaki **0o0** Alexa Hiwatari **0o0** javi hyuuga **0o0** Ariasujm-chan **0o0** Juno 01 **0o0** Heartless-eiko-sama **0o0** angyhyuga01 **0o0** Akiko**

**javi hyuuga _Agradezco tu interés por mi fic, te aviso que quizás cambie el C. 15 :D_**

**_A petición de _Ariasujm-chan_ les dejó un pequeño adelanto del cap. 4._**

—¿A dónde vas? — le dijo la castaña al ver a Temari correr de un lado a otro buscando el mejor vestido.

—A una cena, mi padre insiste en que es importante, tengo tiempo sin verlo, sólo así se acuerda de que tiene una hija — Tenten rió.

—¿Acaso eres la invitada de honor? — Ambas rieron.

**_0oo0oo0_**

—Probablemente sólo tengas un mes para salir con tu novia, después será la boda — Neji lo encaró ligeramente molesto, no quería discutir frente a todos.

—Padre, no quiero hablar de eso — le contestó cortante, Hizashi sonrió. Neji encontraba todo eso ridículo, aún no terminaba sus estudios y no quería casarse tan pronto

—Tarde o temprano tienes que aceptarlo, fue por tu causa, ahora no trates de zafarte — Neji no le contestó pero Hizashi dejó la conversación por la paz, le divertía la actitud de Neji.

—Señor, ya han llegado — dijo uno de los empleados a Hizashi, al escuchar eso Neji se levantó de inmediato, por un momento sintió mucha presión, ya estaba aquí.

Todos se levantaron para esperar a la última familia.

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Novia

_**CAP. 4 Que lo disfruten n_n**_

* * *

><p><strong>Novia.<strong>

Era domingo, el día de ayer Neji no había podido ver a Gaara, no le había preguntado aún su nueva dirección y hoy mismo planeaba verlo para hablar sobre la dichosa cena. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del pelirrojo. Le preocupaba el giro que podría tener la cena si no actuaba con cuidado, si no arreglaba las cosas. Tardó en contestar, se estaba impacientando, odiaba cuando tenía que esperar, y más con lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando estaba por colgar escuchó la voz de su amigo.

—_Dime_ — dijo el pelirrojo con voz calmada.

—Necesitamos hablar, sé que una vez me dijiste que no sabrías aconsejarme en un asunto como éste, pero tú también estas involucrado, si yo fallo tú me suplirás — Gaara tardó en contestar, eso él lo sabía y aunque años atrás no le hubiera importado, ahora las cosas eran diferentes porque tal vez estaba destinado a una vida con una persona que no fuera ella. Nunca lo había hablado con Neji pero en el fondo quería una novia que en verdad lo quisiera.

—_Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo._ — le dijo medio molesto — _Estar con Temari no es tan malo como creí, no quiero decir que me desagradaba la idea pero en realidad pensé que estaría incómodo con la presencia de su amiga, y a decir verdad creo que no me cae mal _— Neji sonrió.

—Probablemente pueda verte en tu faceta de conquistador — era una burla pero no había sonado como tal, los dos no acostumbraban a hablar de ese tipo de cosas, menos Gaara que era bastante reservado. Gaara ni siquiera se molestó.

—_No estoy interesado por el momento en ese tipo de sentimientos, una cosa es que me agrade y otra que me guste, podría decir que no me agrada ni desagrada, simplemente puedo soportar vivir en compañía de una desconocida_ — explicó, el ojiperla no se sorprendió, Gaara era así de antipático con las chicas, aunque él era igual, claro, Tenten su excepción.

—No hables antes de experimentar, realmente me gustaría verte en una situación así. Creo que me cuesta imaginarlo — el pelirrojo salió en su defensa.

—_Pues seguirás sin verlo porque no pienso caer en algo que te hace tan débil, si no me crees mírate a ti_ — Neji hizo una mueca entre divertido y molesto.

—Espero que te tragues tus palabras — Gaara nunca se relacionaba con ninguna persona del sexo opuesto y esa chica desconocida podía ser la indicada para el pelirrojo.

Neji le pidió la dirección a Gaara para ir a verlo antes de que fuera la tan esperada cena en los dominios Hyuga, la casa de su tío. La dirección le pareció extrañamente conocida, creía haber estado ahí antes, pero no… sería una tontería, una verdadera coincidencia. Sonrió, había confundido la dirección de Gaara con la de Tenten, era absurdo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tenten se levantó luego de haber estado un buen rato durmiendo, los domingos no tenía límites de levantarse, era su día favorito de la semana. Se estiró en el proceso y una vez de pie se miró en el espejo, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos aún sensibles a la luz. Dio un gran bostezo y caminó hasta fuera de su habitación rumbo al baño, planeaba girar la perilla pero al momento la puerta del baño se abrió. Sus ojos se expandieron, Gaara, el chico pelirrojo hermano de su mejor amiga estaba parado justo frente a ella con sólo una toalla rodeando su cintura, su cabello estaba mojado y las gotas bajaban por su cuerpo haciendo caminos acuosos. Se mordió el labio, había olvidado al nuevo integrante de la casa.

_**Flashback.**_

—Sí, busco a mi hermana Temari — dijo el chico, contestando así a su pregunta. Tenten lo observó mejor, parecía de su edad y era bastante guapo.

—¿Hermana? — Gaara no contestó, por lo que Tenten continuó — sabía que Temari tenía un hermano menor, sólo conozco a Kankuro, pero me había hablado alguna vez de ti.

—Soy Gaara — se presentó. El chico no era muy comunicativo, estaba empezando a dudar si sería su media naranja. Ella idealizaba a un chico amable, divertido, protector, caballeroso, e incluso un poco sexi, de esos que ya no hay, todo un príncipe. Neji era justo lo contrario, grosero, odioso y creído, lo visualizaba como un sapo, hablador y estúpido, él jamás llegaría a ser lo que ella quería, pero… ¿por qué diablos había pensado en Neji?

—Me llamo Tenten — se presentó igual, pero con más entusiasmo.

—¿Puedo pasar? — Tenten se hizo a un lado, había olvidado que Gaara aún estaba fuera esperando que lo invitaran a pasar. El chico entró y lo primero que hizo fue observar la pequeña sala, sabía que sería diferente a su casa, una mansión comparado con esto era un contexto muy diferente pero no le importaba, tenía años sin ver a su hermana, estudiaría con Neji y procuraría ayudarlo en sus planes, así que lo valía.

—Siéntate — pidió Tenten, Gaara dejó su maleta a un lado del sofá y se sentó. Su rostro lucía inexpresivo, probablemente estaba incómodo por hablar con una desconocida. La castaña estaba pensando en cómo romper el hielo y conocerse mejor — ¿quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó amablemente.

—Sólo agua, por favor — Tenten desapareció de la sala y luego de un minuto regresó con dos vasos de agua, uno se lo dio a Gaara.

—¿Piensas quedarte unos días? — dijo para hacerle plática y no se aburriera. Tenten se sentó en uno de los sofás frente al pelirrojo. No conocía a Gaara pero estaba segura que no era de los chicos que se reían por todo, él más bien parecía muy reservado.

—No, viviré aquí — le respondió de lo más tranquilo, Tenten, que en ese momento ingería un sorbo de agua lo escupió de la sorpresa, sólo que no le hizo mucha gracia al chico, toda el agua había quedado en su cara, empapando también sus cabellos. La joven abrió la boca y no podía pronunciar palabra, eso era… un gran error… lo peor que había hecho hasta ahora.

—Yo… lo siento. ¡Fue…! — en realidad no sabía que decir, ¿aceptaría una disculpa? Por su cara, no estaba segura si era buena idea.

_**Final flashback.**_

Y después llegó Temari, la cual aceptó enseguida a Gaara en su casa, es su hermano, era lo más lógico. Pero no estaba segura si el pelirrojo seguía molesto con ella, ¡le había prácticamente escupido en la cara! Si hubiera sido ella la perjudicada aún estaría furiosa. Gaara la miró con esa expresión de no saber que pasa por su cabeza, y ella no sabía si sentirse asustada o sonrojada, tal vez ambas pero era una combinación rara.

—Eh… buenos días — habló la chica para ser cortés. Gaara se hizo a un lado para darle el pase. Justo cuando pensó que no le respondería, el chico dijo:

—El agua está un poco fría — después él comenzó a camina rumbo a su habitación. Tenten abrió levemente su boca, ¿le estaba advirtiendo del agua helada o simplemente lo dijo para quejarse? Luego sonrió un poco, era algo simple pero la hacía sentir mejor, quizás Gaara no estaba tan molesto con ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neji estaba muy preocupado, no tenía otra salida que esperar hasta la noche de la cena pero… tampoco estaba de acuerdo en quedarse a observar como todo lo que había planeado por años se venía abajo así de fácil. Si hablaba con ella… no, sería ponerse la soga al cuello, pero si dejaba que todo pasara quien pondría la soga sería su padre. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, ahí se encontraba su tío, no había señales de vida de su papá y era mejor así, por ahora.

—¿Ya más tranquilo? — dijo Hiashi al ver llegar a su sobrino, Neji se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su tío. No estaba de humor para tener una conversación con él pero tampoco quería ser grosero.

—Sabes que no, mi padre no puede hacerme esto, tal vez si hablo con el padre de…

—No es buena idea Neji, acepta lo que ha pasado, si no hubieras dado ese beso probablemente no estarías en esta situación, ahora hay que enfrentar los problemas. Te casarás con ella quieras o no — Hiashi no quería perjudicar a Neji pero el asunto de la boda estaba planeado desde el nacimiento de ambos chicos, sería difícil convencer a Hizashi de lo contrario, ese compromiso significaba el control de nuevas empresas.

—Me casaré con ella… que sencillo se escucha — y sonrió por lo tranquilo que era para todos, en cambio él era el involucrado, prácticamente una marioneta en todo ese circo.

—Es difícil, lo sé. Yo al igual que tú… mis padres decidieron mi futuro, así como el de Hizashi. Los dos nos casamos con personas desconocidas y con el tiempo aprendimos a querer a esas personas — Neji no lo sabía ¿su madre y padre habían sido obligados a casarse? Era una noticia no esperada.

—Que ustedes hayan disfrutado su matrimonio no significa que será así con el nuestro — después de eso Neji no quiso seguir hablando, necesitaba ir a ver a Gaara para decirle lo de la cena, él podría aconsejarle, eran los mejores amigos y dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, se les ocurriría un plan para esta noche.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En casa de Temari ya habían comido, Temari recogió los platos usados y salió silenciosamente de la casa, mientras que Tenten se dedicaba a observar a Gaara disimuladamente cuando éste parecía muy entretenido observando una cajita larga, tal parecía ser un collar. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que la castaña lo observaba y Tenten rápidamente volteó hacia otro lado, internamente Gaara rió por la acción de la chica, era muy rara, nunca había conocido a alguien así. Era curioso, la chica que Neji quería se llamaba Tenten si bien recordaba, y el nombre de esa joven también era Tenten, ¿cuántas Tenten podrían existir en la ciudad?, no muchas, era un nombre extranjero.

—¿Quieres ver? — le dijo el chico dejando a la muchacha perpleja. Era un gesto demasiado amable por parte de Gaara, Tenten asintió y se acercó un poco al chico, éste le dio la cajita y en ese momento la castaña abrió los ojos maravillada al destapar su contenido.

Se trataba de un collar de plata con un corazón al centro y pequeños diamantes incrustados, parecía realmente caro. Miró a Gaara, la familia de Temari era muy rica al darse el lujo de comprar cosas así, aunque su familia también tenía dinero, ella nunca había perdido la cabeza por sentirse superior a todos al tener cosas tan valiosas consigo, tampoco quería parecer una joyería ambulante. El pelirrojo estuvo satisfecho con el rostro de la chica, eso le indicaba que había escogido bien, a la prometida de Neji también le gustaría, según Gaara todas las chicas se alocaban por lo mismo.

—Es muy lindo, supongo… que se lo darás a una chica, ¿no es así? — dijo con un poco de pena, no era quien para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas al hermano de su amiga.

—Sí, es para una mujer — Gaara guardó el objeto en su lugar, estaba impaciente, necesitaba hablar con Neji, no es que Tenten le desagradara pero hablar con un amigo era mucho mejor.

—¿Tu novia? — se le escapó decir a la castaña, Gaara la observó sin expresión alguna, esa que no te mostraba ningún tipo de pensamiento.

—Podría — fue su corta respuesta. Tenten prefirió dejar eso por la paz, Gaara era guapo pero un poco aburrido, aunque sabía que esa seriedad presentaba un gran reto para cualquier chica, y ella amaba los retos, aunque había algo en Gaara que no aceptaba del todo, no había gran comunicación.

Se escuchó el timbre y Tenten con desgana se dirigió a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió quiso cerrarla pero el pie de cierta persona se lo impidió. Esta acción captó la atención de Gaara. Una mano se pasó del otro lado, sosteniendo la puerta para evitar que la chica la cerrara, después poco a poco la fue abriendo más y más hasta que pudo meter medio cuerpo y todo su rostro. Neji había llegado, Gaara se sorprendió, el Hyuga parecía más interesado en seguir con la lucha que saludarlo, el pelirrojo se acercó justo en el momento que su amigo entraba por completo.

—¡Tú!, ¿qué haces aquí? — gritó Tenten apuntándole al ojiperla con su dedo índice derecho. Neji veía directamente a Gaara.

—Neji, ¿ustedes se conocen? — preguntó el pelirrojo, estaba sorprendido pero no se le notaba mucho. Tenten no comprendió.

—¿Tú lo conoces? — dijo esta vez la chica, viendo directamente a Gaara, éste asintió sin decir nada. La castaña abrió levemente la boca, eso no se lo esperaba, no entendía de donde podrían conocerse esos dos.

—Ahora comprendo porque me parecía familiar la dirección que me diste, justo al llegar recordé que había estado aquí antes, traje a Tenten a su casa hace unos días — y había sido buena idea, pues pensó en visitarla más seguido.

—¿Ella es tu Tenten? — la chica se molestó, ¡¿cómo que su Tenten?, si el idiota de Neji andaba inventado falsos le iría muy mal.

—Sí, ella… — no dijo nada más porque la chica de ojos chocolate lo golpeó en una de sus piernas. El rostro de la joven estaba molesto y sus puños cerrados, así como su agitada respiración, Neji no tenía por qué andar de mentiroso. Gaara no estaba seguro si Neji realmente podría relacionarse con una chica así de impulsiva.

—Yo no soy nada tuyo, ¿por qué últimamente actúas extraño en cuanto a mí? Primero aquel be… — luego calló al ver de reojo a Gaara, en realidad el pelirrojo lucía inexpresivo — te la pasas molestándome — cambió el tema, Neji medio sonrió – sería de broma si llegara a existir algo entre nosotros.

—No estés tan segura — la retó y se acercó un poco más, la chica hizo una mueca de desacuerdo y de igual manera se acercó hasta que los dos quedaron frente a frente. Gaara sintió que estorbaba.

—Estaré afuera — dijo el pelirrojo, y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó el grito de Tenten.

—¡No, espera!, no tengo nada de qué hablar con este idiota. — pero a pesar de lo que le dijo, el pelirrojo no se detuvo y salió cerrando la puerta — Mira lo que has hecho — le reclamó. Neji agarró posesivamente uno de los brazos de su compañera de universidad, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa.

—Tenten, ¿te gusta Gaara? — esa pregunta no se la esperaba, pero la castaña sabía que ese tipo de cosas no debían importarle a Neji porque eran asuntos personales y ni loca le daría esa información. Trató de zafarse pero la sujetaba fuertemente.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? — error, Neji se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Tenten cerró los ojos esperando el contacto pero nunca llegó, igual que la misma ocasión en la sala, sintió el aliento de Neji golpear en su oreja.

—Me importa, no te imaginas cuanto — y besó la comisura de sus labios, Tenten se mantuvo con los ojos bien abiertos, repitiendo en su mente sus últimas palabras. Salió de su trance y le dio a Neji un fuerte pisotón, el Hyuga de inmediato se quejó, lo que la chica aprovechó para alejarse lo suficiente de él — ¿Por qué siempre que te beso termino lastimado? — se quejó el ojiperla, pero la joven sabía que eso era fácil de responder, no dejaría a Neji salirse con la suya y mucho menos jugara con ella de esa manera.

—Así será cada vez que tu horrible boca decida tocar la mía, no dejaré que se repita Neji. Ahora largo, déjame descansar de ti un rato — y se cruzó de brazos esperando que saliera.

—Tenten, sólo contéstame una pregunta, si termino con mi novia, ¿podrías darme una oportunidad de ser el chico interesante que has esperado? — ¿a qué venía eso?, Tenten se quedó muy seria, sin saber que responder "el chico interesante que has esperado", ¿por qué Neji le decía eso? ¿Cómo es que él…? No, debía ser una coincidencia de palabras.

—Ni en un millón de años — le dijo con decisión. Neji sonrió, ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

El ojiperla salió de la casa, Gaara estaba fuera esperando, se acercó al chico y de momento su amigo le extendió una cajita. Neji la tomó con curiosidad, observó la caja, luego a Gaara. El pelirrojo había escuchado toda la conversación que habían sostenido adentro, había sido sin querer pero no le diría. El Hyuga la abrió y se quedó observando el collar por un momento.

—Será tu regalo para tu prometida, si es del agrado de esa chica, entonces le agradará la sorpresa en la cena a tu futura esposa — Neji sonrió por sus palabras y cerró la caja.

—Podrás verlo por ti mismo — el ojiperla se fue, Gaara lo observó marcharse en su auto, esa noche sería de grandes sorpresas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿A dónde vas? — le dijo la castaña al ver a Temari correr de un lado a otro buscando el mejor vestido. Tenten se divertía por las caras de desacuerdo de la rubia al no quedar satisfecha por cómo se veía.

—A una cena, mi padre insiste en que es importante, tengo tiempo sin verlo, sólo así se acuerda de que tiene una hija — Tenten rió, ella también tenía rato sin ver a Sabaku no Tadashi, el padre de su amiga, y de su papá tampoco sabía mucho, le mandaba dinero mensualmente para sus gastos pero nunca le llamaba como solía hacerlo en su primer año de universidad, sólo de vez en cuando hablaba con su tía.

—¿Acaso eres la invitada de honor? — Ambas rieron — tú siempre te ves bien con lo que te pongas, no necesitas arreglarte tanto. A veces me da envidia que siempre quedes tan bien — le confesó. Temari sonrió complacida.

—Deberías venir conmigo, así no me aburriría como siempre. Mi padre siempre hacía esas reuniones cuando era niña, ¿lo recuerdas? Invitaba a tu padre y a otros hombres junto con sus hijos, ni me acuerdo de sus nombres y rostros, pero todo su club de empresarios era inseparable, ¿te acuerdas de esa niña que jugaba con nosotros? — Tenten negó, había borrado gran parte de su infancia.

—Sabes que paso — dijo refiriéndose a no ir — no me gustan esas cenas, gracias a papá aprendí a odiarlas. ¿Sabes que es más interesante? — la rubia le puso atención — el chat — Temari alzó una ceja, no estaba de acuerdo — hace unos días conocí a un chico por el chat, no sé pero… me da curiosidad saber quién es. Pero creo que me encuentro en desventaja, él sabe mi nombre y dice que me conoce, pero no me habló nada sobre él.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con ese tipo de relaciones, podría tratarse de un pervertido, ¿qué no sabes cuantas niñas son engañadas día a día en ese tipo de cosas? Ten cuidado Tenten — le aconsejó, la castaña prefirió dejar el tema, no quería ser regañada.

Luego de que Temari se fue junto con Gaara, Tenten se quedó sola en casa. Lo primero que hizo, e ignorando la advertencia de su amiga fue conectarse para hablar con ese chico misterioso, pero se decepcionó al saber que no se encontraba, quizás estaba ocupado. Estaba calentando lo que había quedado de esa tarde, ni loca cocinaría. Ya estaba por servirse cuando escuchó el timbre, dejó lo que hacía y abrió la puerta.

Se sorprendió al ver a tres personas con trajes de color negro y corbata, parecían sacados de Hombres de negro. Los observó primero con impresión, luego con miedo, ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? Jamás los había visto en su vida, de lo contrario los habría recordado con esa pinta. Retrocedió un paso y quiso cerrar pero los hombres adivinaron sus intenciones. Tenten se asustó y se separó de ellos varios pasos más, los sujetos entraron por completo a la casa.

—¿Su nombre es Tenten? — preguntó uno de ellos, el de la derecha. La chica se mordió el labio, juraba que no había hecho nada malo.

—No — mintió, pero no parecieron creerle. La joven maldijo, no sabía porque le estaba pasando eso, ¿quiénes eran?, ¿y por qué estaban ahí?

—Lo siento, pero debe acompañarnos — dijo el de en medio, la voz de Tenten quiso salir y decir algo en su defensa pero su miedo aumentó al ver a esos hombres acercarse más. Con valentía se acercó a uno de ellos y justo como con Neji, le dio una patada en la pierna, trató de hacer lo mismo con otro de ellos pero uno la sujetó de ambos brazos impidiendo que avanzara.

—¡No!, ¡suélteme! — gritó furiosa y tratando inútilmente de huir - ¡¿qué diablos quieren? — al menos quería saber el nombre del responsable.

—Órdenes, debe ir con nosotros — y como si se tratara de algo insignificante la cargó, ignorando los constantes gritos, golpes e insultos de la castaña.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tenía buen tiempo observando su reflejo en el espejo de su gran habitación sin nada más en mente que lo que le esperaba abajo. De su bolsillo del pantalón sacó el collar que Gaara le había dado para esa noche, hoy sería el día en que quedaría su vida atada por causa de su padre. No quería que las cosas se dieran de ese modo, si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo… todo ya estaban hecho, ahora los planeas cambiaban pero seguiría intentándolo.

Suspiró resignado, ya era hora. Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la sala, ahí se encontraba su padre, su tío, sus dos primas, Gaara y ¿la amiga de Tenten?, la cual puso cara de sorpresa al verlo, era raro pero no le tomó mucha importancia, además otras familias más. Esperar sería eterno. Se acercó a su padre y se sentó a su lado, de inmediato Neji supo que Hizashi se apresuraba a hablar, lo conocía bien para saberlo, probablemente sería mera palabrería, todo para asegurarse de que se sintiera aún más nervioso. Hizashi se acercó un poco a su hijo y habló bajo.

—Probablemente sólo tengas un mes para salir con tu novia, después será la boda — Neji lo encaró ligeramente molesto, no quería discutir frente a todos.

—Padre, no quiero hablar de eso — le contestó cortante, Hizashi sonrió. Neji encontraba todo eso ridículo, aún no terminaba sus estudios y no quería casarse tan pronto

—Tarde o temprano tienes que aceptarlo, fue por tu causa, ahora no trates de zafarte — Neji no le contestó pero Hizashi dejó la conversación por la paz, le divertía la actitud de Neji.

—Señor, ya han llegado — dijo uno de los empleados a Hizashi, al escuchar eso Neji se levantó de inmediato, por un momento sintió mucha presión, ya estaba aquí.

Todos se levantaron para esperar a la última familia. Gaara veía a Neji constantemente, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, trataba de disimularlo pero él lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta. Una chica junto con su padre se acercaba a paso lento por la gran sala, fue en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, la joven miró al chico…

—Ya estamos aquí. Hija, te presento a Neji Hyuga, tu prometido…

_Prometido._

—Tenten… — susurró Neji con voz sombría, ella realmente lo odiaría aún más, esa noticia no la había tomado nada bien, su interior era un mar de confusiones.

Fue como verla cambiar de color de un instante a otro, palideció e incluso llegó a pensar que se desmayaría. La joven intentó hablar pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios, era demasiaba impresión, la persona más odiosa, la que le había robado no uno, sino dos besos, casi tres por el de hoy se encontraba justo enfrente, pero las palabras de su padre habían dado el tiro de gracia.

Ella era la novia de la que tanto hablaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Tenten es la prometida y se aclarará como llegó ahí en el siguiente cap. Temari no lo es, así que pueden estar tranquilas. La cena ya está en marcha, a ver que pasa después. Neji dijo algo acerca de terminar con su prometida para que Tenten le diera una oportunidad, no tiene mucho sentido que diga eso pero el mismo Neji lo explicará.<em>**

**_Y ahora... Gracias por los reviews chicas!_**

**Ary Hyuga **0o0** Juno 01 **0o0** yuemai **0o0** Alexa Hiwatari**

_**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo cap. si lo quieren leer:**_

—¿Hablas de salir a escondidas? — el chico asintió — Apostemos algo Neji, acepto salir contigo por un tiempo, que importa si nuestros padres lo saben. Si tú logras estar en lo cierto, lo cual dudo mucho, yo estaré dispuesta en compartir mi vida contigo hasta el final de los tiempos — río ella misma por sus palabras — pero si resulta que te sigo odiando incluso más que ahora, me dejarás en paz y te irás del país de vuelta a tu burbuja de cristal, lejos, muy lejos de mí.

—Hecho — y le extendió la mano para sellar el trato, Tenten la aceptó. Pero en ese momento el ojiperla la atrajo para abrazarla por la cintura y plantarle un beso en los labios, corto pero significativo — ¿puedo empezar ahora? — se burló.

**_Hasta el próximo cap. Cuídense!_  
><strong>


	5. Primera cita

_**Cap 5.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Primera cita<strong>

Prometido, esa palabra taladraba en su cerebro como una especie de maldición, ¿su padre había pronunciado bien?, ¿Neji Hyuga su prometido?, ¿cuándo que ni enterada estaba? Quizás se trataba de la broma de comienzo, si, eso debía ser. En todo ese momento nunca despegó la vista de esos ojos perla, él parecía triste, sin saber que decir, pero algo aseguraba, para nada lucía confundido. Respiró hondo y trató de encontrarle el chiste al asunto, más nadie parecía reír, observó a Temari, su amiga tenía la boca levemente abierta, la noticia le había caído de sorpresa, justo como a ella.

—Papá, no deberías decir este tipo de cosas —le dijo en voz baja, pero el hombre a su lado no la miró, veía a todos los presentes.

—Sólo te presento al resto de los invitados —dijo aún sin mirarla, parecía más bien evitarla— Tenten, es cierto, tu compromiso con Neji Hyuga fue arreglado desde tu nacimiento —los ojos de Tenten se expandieron, no hablaba en serio, no podía ser verdad.

—Mientes, no puedes decidir mi vida papá, me pertenece —su padre la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la familia Hyuga.

—Amigo, te presento a mi hija, Tenten —dijo mostrando a la chica, la cual lucía desorientada, parecían muchos Nejis juntos, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, debía tratarse de una pesadilla, quería despertar.

—Es un placer, tenía tiempo ya sin ver a la hija de mi amigo y colega, probablemente no me recuerdas pero nos conocimos en una de nuestras tantas comidas de negocios, estabas muy pequeña. También estuve presente en tu nacimiento. —Tenten no apartaba los ojos de Neji, éste comenzaba a incomodarse. Hizashi al ver el interés de Tenten, agregó— Supongo que deseas hablar con mi hijo, pero eso será después de la cena.

—Ten… —Neji se quiso acercar pero Hizashi le cortó toda intención.

—Por favor amigos, vamos a pasar al comedor —todos los presentes siguieron al señor Hyuga.

La cena había sido aburrida, Tenten ni siquiera había podido hablar con Temari a pesar de que la rubia le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. Neji tampoco había dejado de observarla y Gaara parecía preocupado por Neji, Tenten creía que pronto le dolería la cabeza. Media hora después de iniciado la cena el padre de Neji se levantó de su asiento para decir unas palabras.

—Buenas noches a todos, sabemos el motivo de nuestro encuentro, celebramos el compromiso de nuestros hijos, Tente y Neji —todos voltearon a ver a los nombrados, la chica creyó sonrojarse y hacerse pequeña en su sitio— ambos son jóvenes y con un futuro por delante, pero nos enorgullece saber que después de tantos años dos familias se unirán para formar una sola, un mismo imperio —con esas palabras Tenten comprendió a que se debía todo, su matrimonio era un negocio, uno más de su padre.

A pesar de lo furiosa que estaba no pudo enfrentar a ese hombre, no se atrevía a hablar y luchar por sus derechos, su voz había quedado atorada en su garganta y no podía hacer nada para recuperar el habla. Palideció y sus manos temblaban, Neji estaba frente a frente y ya no quería seguir observándolo, no de tantas personas en el mundo tenía que ser la que más odiaba. El estúpido discurso del jefe Hyuga terminó, ya Tenten se sentía sofocada, necesitaba salir pronto o gritaría.

Una vez que todos se levantaron de la mesa fueron directo al gran salón para seguir hablando, por lo que Tenten aprovechó para alejarse de su padre un rato y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Cuanto deseaba morirse en esos momentos. Neji la siguió y de esto se dio cuenta Hizashi, el cual sonrió ante lo que acababa de presenciar, ahora si dejaría a Neji hacer lo que quisiera, ya no tenía más motivos para alejarlos, ella ya estaba enterada del compromiso. Tenten caminó un pasillo enorme hasta que dio con el jardín, corrió a un árbol y golpeó la madera con uno de sus puños.

—No tenía por qué… —sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, ¿por qué?, tenía rato sin saber de él, de su padre, y lo primero que hacía era sorprenderla con una noticia así, la peor de todas las desgracias.

Cuando esos hombres se la llevaron le explicaron en el camino que su padre deseaba verla, cuando llegó a un lujoso hotel se encontró con su papá y no le dijo mucho, sólo que necesitaba que se vistiera para una cena muy importante, entregándole un hermoso vestido, lo que la había hecho pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con Temari, en dado caso de que se tratara de la misma cena, así que había accedido a ir, pero nunca creyó ser el centro de atención en eso, no junto con Neji.

—No puede hacerme esto, se supone que soy su hija…

—Lo mismo pensé yo —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, cuando giró se encontró con Neji— no quería causarte tanto daño Tenten, sabía que no lo aceptarías.

—¿Acaso pretendes que lo haga?, no me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mí, tú no entiendes lo que significa… —su voz que quebró.

—Lo sé, también han decidido por mí, no quiero casarme, no está en mis planes por ahora, sólo quería asegurarme de quedarme plantado en tu corazón antes de que esto pasara— por un momento la chica se quedó meditando sus palabras.

—Por favor Neji, acéptalo, me odias tanto como yo a ti. Sería casi imposible que los dos llegáramos a sentir algo el uno con el otro. Desde que te conozco has sido así conmigo, pesando y hablador— le respondió, pero Neji negó.

—Entonces tú eres la que no me conoce bien, ese es tu recuerdo de mí, lo que conservas de Neji Hyuga —el ojiperla se acercó a ella y se recargó en el árbol, la chica no se apartó. Estaban más cerca ahora— pero te diré una cosa, nos conocemos desde niños. —la castaña abrió sólo un poco sus labios, aun así no dijo nada, Neji prosiguió— Las reuniones de nuestro padres. Tú y yo no debíamos conocernos hasta el día de anunciar nuestro compromiso, pero una día yo te encontré hablando con una niña, hasta ese entonces no sabía de quién se trataba, ahora sé que era Temari, fue en casa del padre de Gaara. Él había sido mandado al internado de nuevo, así que no tenía con quién jugar, no solía hablarle al hermano mayor de Gaara — explicó, Tenten estaba interesada en su relato — ustedes hablaban de esa persona especial.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —el Hyuga asintió— no recuerdo esa conversación del todo.

—Describían a la persona de la cual les gustaría compartir su vida. Las niñas siempre hablan de matrimonio y muñecas, así que lo consideré aburrido, estaba por irme pero vi tu reflejo en un gran espejo de la habitación. No sé si fue por esa razón que permanecí en el sitio o por la curiosidad de escuchar más, pero dijiste _"la persona digna de mí debe ser interesante, lista y que siempre este en mi mente. Yo no me dejaré tan fácilmente, seré un reto para esa persona"_ —Él recordaba esas palabras en su memoria tan claras que jamás se borrarían.

—Eso es ridículo, si lo que dices es cierto pasó hace muchos años, puedo cambiar de idea, además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora? —quiso saber, Neji la miró. Tenten sabía ahora por qué Neji había pronunciado aquellas palabras, por qué sabía tanto de la persona idealizada en su mente.

—Esa misma tarde me presenté contigo cuando estabas esperando a Temari, pero no pareciste tomarme en cuenta, olvidabas mi nombre fácilmente y no fui lo suficientemente divertido para ti. Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en la universidad y Lee nos presentó descubrí que no me recordabas, en cambió yo te conocí al instante, en ese momento traté de conseguir tu atención y la única manera que se me ocurrió fue molestándote, sólo así permanecería en tus pensamientos y no me importaba si por esa razón me maldijeras, quería quedarme contigo —Tenten creyó perder la habilidad de respirar, eso era… no sabía que decir— Lo he logrado Tenten, no puedes sacarme de tu vida.

—Presumido, así que todo este tiempo has hecho mi vida miserable con tal de que te recordara, eres un idiota —el chico sonrió— te funcionó, pero eso no significa que te acepte como esposo, primero muerta.

—Sabía que dirías eso, así que por eso te diré que no me importa, yo continuaré pudriendo tu vida hasta que admitas que te gusto, es demasiado tarde para alejarme Tenten, yo haré que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos —la chica rió, su adversario estaba demasiado confiado, y era una forma rara de conseguir ganar su atención.

—Si tu novia… soy yo —le costaba decirlo— entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que si terminabas con tu novia te aceptara en mi vida? Hablabas de mí, sería ilógico que dijeras eso —el chico suspiró, recordaba sus palabras.

—Quería darte esa opción, podemos romper el compromiso, enfrentar a nuestros padres y terminar con esto, me gustaría estar contigo sin la necesidad de ser obligados, salir sin que nadie nos diga qué hacer, podrían no enterarse —Tenten comprendió.

—¿Hablas de salir a escondidas? —el chico asintió— Apostemos algo Neji, acepto salir contigo por un tiempo, que importa si nuestros padres lo saben. Si tú logras estar en lo cierto, lo cual dudo mucho, yo estaré dispuesta en compartir mi vida contigo hasta el final de los tiempos —rió ella misma por sus palabras— pero si resulta que te sigo odiando incluso más que ahora, me dejarás en paz y te irás del país de vuelta a tu burbuja de cristal, lejos, muy lejos de mí.

—Hecho —y le extendió la mano para sellar el trato, Tenten la aceptó. Pero en ese momento el ojiperla la atrajo para abrazarla por la cintura y plantarle un beso en los labios, corto pero significativo— ¿puedo empezar ahora? —se burló.

—¡No significa que me besarás todo el tiempo! —Neji no deshizo la sonrisa y Tenten hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearlo ahí mismo. Neji era un aprovechado— yo hablaré con papá, necesito que me aclare ciertas cosas, y tú… sólo evita pegar tu boca con la mía cada que te venga en gana.

—Eres mi novia, tengo derechos —Tenten aún permanecía muy cerca de Neji.

—No es oficial, aunque nuestras familias así lo decidan, aún falta mi aprobación y con esa actitud no lograrás nada —esta vez se alejó varios pasos pero sin salir de la sombra del árbol_._

Neji pudo escuchar el suspiro de Tenten, parecía aún meditar todo lo que estaba pasando, una noticia así no era nada bueno para ella, y aunque Neji si la quería tampoco consideraba que ser obligados a casarse fuera lo mejor. Tenten ya había dicho que hablaría con su padre, pero ella sola no podría, ahora había decidido enfrentar no sólo a su padre, sino también el de Tenten. Neji se acercó a la chica hasta posicionarse en su espalda.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo serio y esperando que aceptara el regalo. La castaña solamente giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Neji, sin expresión como algunas veces. El ojiperla sacó el collar de su bolsillo y se lo colocó a la chica, la cual no dijo nada en el proceso— consérvalo —Tenten miró el regalo, era…

—¡Esto es de Gaara!, ¡es el collar que Gaara me enseñó! —le gritó en su oído, haciendo que Neji retrocediera unos pasos— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—¿Qué dices? —Gaara se lo había mostrado y Neji no lo sabía, el pelirrojo no se lo dijo, ahora entendía porque le había dicho que le gustaría a Tenten, pues ya lo había visto pero no sabía que se pondría así— Gaara me lo dio, le había pedido hace tiempo buscar algo para mi novia —mintió, esperaba que así se tranquilizara, no quería que pensara que el regalo venía por parte de Gaara, así era pero le molestaba que ella lo creyera así.

—¿Tú… lo compraste? —Neji se dedicó a mirarla y no contestó— no me gusta, odio las joyas —Neji suspiró resignado, a Gaara le había dicho que sí, ¿por qué con él era diferente?— pero lo aceptaré sólo porque es un regalo, pero eso no significa que lo tendré puesto siempre. No quiero morir a causa de esto.

—Haz lo que quieras —le contestó de mala gana, estaba descubriendo que a Tenten realmente le atraía Gaara. No le gustaba para nada saberlo.

Después regresaron, pero no juntos, Tenten había insistido en llegar por separado para no hacer creer a todos que habían estado juntos todo ese tiempo. Cuando la chica volvió habló con Temari, la rubia estuvo preguntándole de todo, pero Tenten estaba segura de que no sabía mucho más que ella. Todo terminó y las familias se despidieron. Aprovechando la distracción, Neji arrastró a Tenten sólo un poco alejados de todos.

—Te veré en la escuela. Pide permiso, mañana saldremos juntos —le susurró, la joven lo apartó un poco.

—Está bien —le respondió con cara de resignación, ella misma había sido la de la idea, ahora debía aceptar la primera cita.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Su padre le había contado todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Por un momento pensó que no le diría pero a las alturas de las circunstancias era primordial saber los detalles. Su papá se encargó de llevarla a casa de Temari, por ahora seguiría viviendo en ese sitio hasta el día de su boda, cosa que no quería aceptar. Tenten se tiró en su cama, Temari ni Gaara aún no regresaban, tampoco quería estar despierta para cuando su amiga llegara pues no estaba de humor para seguir con la plática. Trataba de dormir, pero las palabras de su padre no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

_**Flashback. **_

—¿Podrías explicarme lo que pasa aquí?, ¿cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?, ¿enojada, asustada, feliz, sorprendida?, no sé lo que quieres —Tenten hablaba con su padre en el auto mientras se dirigían a la casa de su amiga una vez finalizada la cena.

—Podrías simplemente lucir resignada, quizás feliz —contestó, la chica lo miró molesta.

—¿Resignada?, ¿hablas en serio?, ¡papá!, todo esto es absurdo, ¿por qué tenías que comprometerme con un idiota? Neji no me gusta, jamás me gustará y no creo que un compromiso sea lo mejor para salir de los problemas en la compañía —le restregó, su padre no se molestó, conocía el temperamento de su hija.

—No lo hago por eso, debo admitir que en este momento eso ayudaría muchísimo, pero su compromiso estaba previsto desde su nacimiento —explicó de nuevo— desde que Hizashi y yo nos conocemos siempre quisimos crear una alianza entre nuestras familias. Eres mi única hija, te dejé estudiar lo que quisieras porque estaba seguro de que tú no querrías seguir con el negocio familiar, de eso se encargaría tu esposo y Hyuga es el indicado para ello. Hizashi y yo somos amigos desde años atrás, nuestras familias son muy parecidas, nos buscaron esposas y aprendimos a quererlas. Puede que a ti y a Neji les parezca todo esto pasado de moda.

—¿Pasado? Es una antigüedad —se quejó la castaña. Que modas tan estúpidas. Su padre levantó la mano para que la dejara terminar.

—Creo que ustedes dos pueden llevarse mejor con el tiempo, no se conocen lo suficiente…

—Lo conozco, y sé perfectamente sin equivocarme que él no es precisamente el mejor esposo para mí. Papá, por favor no lo hagas —le suplicó, su padre la miró y luego sonrió.

—Escucha Tenten, nada me haría más feliz que tú y Neji congeniaran. Te mantuve apartada sin saber la verdad para que no odiaras al heredero Hyuga antes de tu compromiso, he permitido que salgas con otros chicos para que todo esto no te pareciera tan impuesto —Tenten sabía que eso no había servido de mucho, lo odiaba de igual forma y pensaba que se lo imponía aún con esa tonta excusa de novios. Por otra parte él sabía de los acercamientos de Hyuga con su hija, así que a causa de ello la boda estaba en marcha— ahora los dos deben convivir por un tiempo antes de que se lleve a cabo la boda, pero si veo que no son compatibles, entonces no habrá más remedio que terminar tu relación con Neji Hyuga, —la chica sonrió, pero el hombre tenía algo que agregar al asunto— aun así tu matrimonio seguirá en pie, pero con otra persona.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿hablas de un desconocido? —si la idea de Neji ya le parecía bastante mala, la posible amenaza de un desconocido era aún peor.

—Por el momento, pero no te diré quién es —la chica se cruzó de brazos— vaya, ya hemos llegado.

_**Final Flashback.**_

—Es inútil dormir —aún tenía la ropa puesta y se sentía incómoda. Luego de encerrarse en el baño para ponerse su pijama, regresó y encendió su computadora. Le sorprendió el hecho de que tenía un correo de esa persona que aún no sabía de quién se trataba.

_Hola, había estado ocupado con unos asuntos, aún tengo problemas con ellos pero poco a poco creo que terminarán para bien. He estado pensando todo este tiempo en ti Tenten, no creas que soy un acosador ni nada parecido, simplemente me gustaría que tú y yo algún día podamos estar juntos, como debe de ser._

_Me resulta un poco complicado escribir esto, como ya te dije antes, no suelo ser muy sociable pero creo que por ti puedo cambiar muchas cosas de mi vida, me cambias siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado la cena de esta noche a pesar de que sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que los viejos hacen. Debes estar sorprendida, pero como sabes, te conozco bien._

_Espero leas esto pronto. Adiós y no pierdas la cabeza._

Se quedó sin decir una sola palabra durante minutos, ¿quién era?, ¿cómo es que sabía de la cena? Observó la hora de envío, apenas quince minutos antes de haberlo leído. ¿Estaría él presente en la cena? No, era absurdo… Gaara… quizás, Neji, se rió, sería casi imposible. Al resto de chicos, y eran pocos no los recordaba, ¿de quién diablos se trataba? Escuchó ruidos en la sala, debían ser Temari y Gaara, la castaña rápido apagó la computadora y dio un salto a la cama para simular que dormía. A los segundos escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, sabía que era su amiga pero no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo, mañana podría seguir atormentándose con su mala suerte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Veía constantemente el gran reloj de la clase, 1:55, estaba nerviosa, ¡¿por qué razón? Ni ella misma lo sabía, era solo una tonta cita con Neji, no tenía por qué afectarla de esa manera, pero podría estar en peligro, demasiado tiempo con Hyuga podría ocasionarle un deslumbre total, tal y como había pasado con Temari, la cual no consideraba que casarse con Neji fuera tan mala idea. Dio un bufido, todos apoyaban a Neji, incluso su papá, y ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie quien pudiera ayudarla. Respiró hondo, el ojiperla tenía alguna clase de poder, esos ojos hipnotizaban a cualquiera y ella no sería la excepción, necesitaba un plan, uno demasiado bueno para evitar caer en sus redes.

—¿Para qué me preocupo?, Neji estuvo cerca por todo un año y yo fui la única chica que sobrevivió a su ataque. La única respuesta a todo es que soy inmune al dichoso encanto Hyuga, claro, eso debe ser…

—¿No sabía que me considerabas un encanto Tenten? —la chica se sobresaltó, justo al lado tenía a Neji, pero… estaban en clase, ¿o no? Miró a todas direcciones, no había nadie más excepto ellos dos— la clase terminó hace unos minutos pero como siempre estás en las nubes, claro que acabo de descubrir quién es el motivo, yo.

—No seas tan soberbio, crees que todo es sobre ti, crees pasar por encima de todos —luego inesperadamente Neji le tendió la mano.

—¿Lista? —dijo con el semblante serio, la veía fijamente. Tenten desvió la mirada, ¡no caería!

—Sí —pero ignoró su mano y buscó su bolso, guardó sus cosas y ambos salieron rumbo a lo que Tenten sabía que no podría escapar, la primera cita.

Por un momento pensó que la estúpida cita seria toda una porquería pero se sorprendió de que hasta ella misma estuviera sonriendo y pasándosela de maravilla, Neji no era un idiota aburrido como lo había creído durante años. Habían estado compitiendo en la pista de Go Karts durante una hora aproximadamente y en ningún momento se había quejado, eso para Neji ya era un triunfo, pues sabía que a la castaña le gustaría este tipo de cosas. El ojiperla y la chica terminaron una carrera más.

—Creo que te he vuelto a ganar —dijo Tenten sonriente mientras se quitaba el casco protector. Neji hizo lo mismo y se acercó.

—Sí, te he estado dando un poco de ventaja todo este tiempo —la joven borró su sonrisa de inmediato, como siempre lo echaba a perder, y por un momento había pensado en no insultarlo de nuevo.

—Estúpido, sólo es una excusa para no admitir que perdiste —y se cruzó de brazos. Neji se inclinó un poco, muy cerca de su rostro. Tenten se sobresaltó pero no se apartó.

—¿Si gano que estas dispuesta a darme? —y sonrió arrogantemente. La chica apretó los puños, no le ganaría así que apostaría lo que fuera.

—Lo que tú quieras, pero nada que tenga que ver con el compromiso — le advirtió, Neji levantó una mano en juramento.

—Muy bien, prepárate para morder el polvo — le dijo volviéndose a colocar el casco. Tenten le sacó la lengua, se reiría al terminar todo esto.

Pero eso nunca pasó, Neji no perdió la ventaja y ella nunca pudo ir a la delantera, había perdido, lo que significaba que todo ese tiempo él le había dado la victoria. Se enojó por esa razón, prácticamente había caído en su juego, ahora él obtendría lo que quería. El ojiperla se acercó con una media sonrisa, ahora sólo esperaba su premio.

—Eres un tramposo —se quejó Tenten con una mueca de enfado. Neji sonrió ante su reacción. La chica se cruzó de brazos y sin ganas de pronunciar las palabras dijo:— ¿y bien?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que dejes de vivir en la casa de tu amiga —le pidió de lo más tranquilo, sin una pizca de titubeo, simplemente lo soltó como lo más normal del mundo. Tenten abrió la boca, ¿cómo era posible que le pidiera precisamente eso?

—Estás loco, no pienso hacerlo —le respondió molesta. Neji ya se esperaba esa respuesta, y sabía que era egoísta al pedirle eso pero desde que suponía que a Tenten le gustaba Gaara no estaba muy seguro si querer que la chica siguiera bajo el mismo techo que su amigo pelirrojo.

—Es una apuesta, debes cumplir con tu palabra —era ridículo, ¿con qué derecho se atrevía a decirle eso?

—No, eso es demasiado, si tanto te interesa el título de vencedor, pues adelante. Es todo tuyo —y le dio la espalda, ya no quería seguir en el mismo sitio.

—Escucha, —Neji se posicionó frente a ella para hacer que lo mirara— puede que esté exagerando, —exagerando era poco, ¡estaba completamente desquiciado si pretendía que cumpliera con su capricho!, eso era lo que pensaba— entonces prométeme que no saldrás con nadie más que no sea yo.

¿A qué venía todo eso? Neji parecía demasiado insistente y serio. La chica sonrió, cabía la posibilidad de que el ojiperla creyera que ella podría dejarlo por otro chico, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, no tenía ningún pretendiente en puerta y su padre quería ese compromiso. Lo que estaba claro era que Neji insistía en estar con ella porque se lo había impuesto su familia, por esa razón había cambiado tanto a como lo recordaba en el primer año de universidad, porque era su prometida; pero ¿de qué o quién podría Neji sentirse amenazado? Y sonrió, Gaara.

—Me pides demasiado, había estado pensando en invitar a Gaara a salir, es nuevo en la ciudad —lo estaba tentando, quería que se enfadara— podría necesitar un guía…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Gaara es mi mejor amigo, él no saldría contigo ni aunque se lo pidieras le dijo con molestia.

—¿No me crees capaz? —ahora el enojo era por parte de la castaña, seguramente el chico pensaba que no era suficiente para su amigo.

—Gaara no es como tú, él prefiere el silencio, los lugares callados alejados del bullicio —le explicaba para ver lo diferentes que eran— disfruta más estar solo o con personas de su confianza, a ti apenas y te conoce —tenía que darle fin a esa discusión, no quería tener que terminar su cita hablando de Gaara.

—Puedo ser su amiga, Gaara si es lindo, no como tú que siempre estas molestándome. Te odio, mis sentimientos por ti siempre serán los mismos —Tenten sólo lo decía para molestar, por creer que lo que el ojiperla le ofrecía era sólo por cumplir con la familia, pero a Neji realmente le dolía escuchar eso, viniendo de ella era más doloroso.

—¿Tanto te gusta entonces? —la castaña quedó muy seria, Neji veía al suelo y sus palabras se habían escuchado tristes y vacías— Por ti estoy dispuesto a decírtelo si tanto te doy asco, —al parecer le había afectado más de lo que creía, Tenten se sentía un poco culpable— si yo no soy la persona indicada en tu vida, puedes elegir a la segunda persona impuesta para ti.

—¿La segunda persona? —su papá le había hablado sobre ello, pero no le dio un nombre.

—¿Te sentirías mejor al saber que Gaara es esa persona? —le confesó y ella se quedó sin palabras. Su amigo había creído librarse de su posible carga y así elegir libremente, pero ahora lo ataba por Tenten, porque a ella le interesaba— ¿a quién eliges Tenten?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer. Había tenido el cap. listo pero no mucho tiempo para publicarlo, he tenido otro fic del cual estar al pendiente además de las cosas de la escuela. <strong>__**Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado. Le recordó cuando eran niños, Neji se interesó en Tenten desde entonces *w* Como Neji lo ha dicho, Gaara es el siguiente si ellos dos rompen el compromiso, ¿qué hará Tenten?** _

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews:_**

**Alexa Hiwatari **0o0 **Juno 01** 0o0 **Ary Hyuga** 0o0 **Vistoria**

_**Un adelanto del siguiente cap.**_

—No me odias —dijo seguro— sólo estas molesta, enojada por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde ese primer año en la universidad, pero en el fondo… —sus palabras fueron cortadas por la chica en toda amenaza.

—¿En el fondo qué? —Neji sonrió de medio lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Asustada novia? —le dijo burlonamente, había escuchado esa conversación con Neji en el pasillo hacía rato— no dejaré que te acerques a Neji, él es mío.

_**Cualquier duda siéntanse libres de preguntar. Si les ha agradado pueden regalarme un review n_n Hasta pronto!**_


	6. Concepto de envidia

_**Cap. 6**_

* * *

><p><strong>Concepto de envidia.<strong>

—¿A quién eliges Tenten? —su última pregunta había hecho que sus ojos se expandieran de la impresión, ¿la estaba obligando a elegir en esos momentos?, era demasiado precipitado, Neji se estaba adelantando a los hechos.

—¡Eres idiota!, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? —el Hyuga parpadeó varias veces, ¿quería decir que dudaba?— se supone que tú eres el primero en la lista y yo acepté salir contigo, sin olvidar imponerme ante lo que nuestras familias han decidido por nosotros. No tendría caso decidir ahora —tan fácil habría sido decir Gaara, sólo para hacerlo enfadar pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo, no quiso pronunciarlo y no entendía por qué tenía que preocuparse por él, por qué Neji.

Él no sabía si sentirse aliviado. Por un lado quería saber su respuesta, salir de dudas, aunque por otro la posible respuesta de "Gaara" creía no poder soportarla. La joven no despegó su vista del ojiperla en todo ese momento, saber que Gaara era otro candidato la hacían sonreír pero ver el rostro de Neji al preguntárselo había sido horrible, sus ojos habían reflejado desesperación en esos momentos, era una faceta ahora nueva del Hyuga.

—Sabes, pensé que me pedirías alguna otra cosa —dijo la chica para desviar su atención de la reciente plática. Ahora los dos caminaban de regreso a entregar el equipo utilizado.

—¿Cómo qué cosa? —quiso saber el ojiperla. Tenten evitó su mirada, no debió decir nada, con lo pervertido que se había vuelto Neji, creyó por un momento que le pediría un beso o algo así.

—No lo sé —contestó un poco nerviosa— alguna de tus estupideces… tú… conoces más tus ideas absurdas —y trató de reír pero no pudo ante la perforadora mirada de su prometido. Por algún motivo Neji sonrió.

—¿Será… —no dejaba de sonreír y eso a Tenten la asustaba —que tú pensaste que pediría un beso tuyo? —vaya que si sabía leer la mente. Tenten se sonrojó, la había descubierto— Si no puedes cumplir ninguna de mis dos peticiones entonces no habrá más remedio que acceder a la tuya.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —trató de huir pero Neji la tomó de la mano— no es algo que yo quiera.

—Debes cumplir con tu palabra —le repitió las mismas palabras de minutos atrás— pero esta vez me gustaría que verdaderamente participaras. —eso desconcertó a la chica, ¿qué quería decir? — Debes corresponder de igual manera —no hacía falta describir a la joven, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo— una apuesta es una apuesta —le recordó y se acercó para tomarla de la cintura.

Tenten quedó como piedra, estaba nerviosa ¿por qué?, era sólo un simple beso dado por su peor enemigo, uno más y por esa razón era simple y sin importancia, entonces ¿por qué su cuerpo temblaba al imaginarlo? Respiró profundo al ver el rostro de Neji acercarse, el Hyuga acarició su mejilla delicadamente mientras no dejaba de mirar los ojos chocolate de la chica, la cual no hacía más que ordenarle a su corazón que detuviera sus latidos en exceso. Los labios del chico se fueron acercando poco a poco a los suyos hasta que se unieron en una sola caricia… Lento como solía hacerlo, Neji saboreaba y se movía despacio, como aquella vez, pero esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica. Tenten fue correspondiendo casi sin pensar, era como ser arrastrada por la atracción de sus labios moviéndose al compás de los que había jurado nunca volver a tocar, pero no, ahí estaba justo ahora.

El beso se fue intensificando, no sabía Neji cuando podría repetirlo una vez más, así que aprovecharía su momento. Jamás pensó que Tenten pudiera llegar a corresponderle, era trampa claro, la había prácticamente obligado pero no importaba, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, así que no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto. Se separaron una vez que ambos necesitaron del aire, aun así Neji la tenía bien sujeta.

—No esta mal —le dijo para molestarla— para una chica que no sale con frecuencia —Tenten apretó los dientes, lo mataría por hablador, como de costumbre.

—¡Estúpido, idiota!, como si los tuyos fueran la gran cosa —y lo empujó con fuerza. Hacerla enfadar era realmente divertido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Gaara, estás muy callado —Temari apareció en la sala, su hermano menor había estado muy serio desde temprano— ¿sucede algo?

Había pasado mucho tiempo, bastante en el que ninguno de los dos compartían un momento de hermano a hermana. Prácticamente habían estado separados desde niños pero ahora se daba la oportunidad a estas alturas de conocerse mejor. El pelirrojo miró a su hermana con sus ojos celestes, tan inexpresivos como siempre.

—No, sólo estaba pensando en tu amiga —el rostro de Temari mostró sorpresa por unos segundos y automáticamente se sentó al lado de Gaara.

—¿Tenten te interesa? —Gaara sabía que estaba malinterpretando las cosas, esa chica era una total desconocida, ni de broma pensaría en ella como algo más, estaba loca, además era la novia oficial de su mejor amigo.

—Tonterías, si pienso en ella eso incluye de igual manera a Neji, no es lo que crees —le aclaró, Temari suspiró, era de esperarse de su hermano— he estado pensando en su compromiso, si Neji no puede enamorar a tu amiga, entonces seré el siguiente en la lista —esa confesión no se la esperaba la rubia.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Gaara asintió.

_**Flashback.**_

—¿Entiendes tu posición hijo? —hablaba un hombre con rostro duro, su padre. Gaara asintió, el adulto sonrió complacido— es simplemente por precaución, no es necesario que te lo tomes tan a pecho, puedes salir con quien quieras.

—Entiendo —dijo simplemente, Gaara era muy poco comunicativo, eso se debía al constante encierro y alejamiento cada cierto tiempo, la separación de sus padres y no ver con frecuencia a sus hermanos, todo era factor a su forma de ser.

—Neji es tu amigo, así como Hizashi lo es para mí, pero si las cosas no salen como la familia quiere, tú deberás ocupar el lugar de Neji Hyuga —Gaara ni parpadeó, acataba las órdenes de su padre, siempre lo había hecho— lamento tanto todo esto —el pelirrojo no comprendió por qué se disculpaba.

—No te preocupes, estaré ahí si me necesitas —después de eso hizo una reverencia y salió de su oficina.

_**Final flashback.**_

¿Por qué ella no estaba enterada de nada?, su padre le ocultaba muchas cosas, Temari estaba pensando seriamente en tomarse un día de charla con su padre, así estaría mejor informada. Le sorprendía la información que su hermano menor le daba, era una buena noticia, ya había captado las miradas que Tenten le dedicaba a Gaara y en parte le agradaba la idea, si su hermano correspondía a sus sentimientos no dudaría en ayudarlos.

—Si es así estaría feliz por ti. Si tú y Tenten se comprometen las dos seríamos familia —el chico ya sabía que diría algo parecido, pero no estaba para tales tonterías.

—No sueñes demasiado, eso no pasará. Tengo fe en Neji —Temari hizo una mueca, no estaba en contra de Neji pero le agradaba más su idea.

—Gaara, ¿crees que Tenten es linda? —su pregunta hizo que el pelirrojo la mirara con interés, ¿en serio quería saberlo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La nueva pareja había decidido comer en un restaurante chino que Tenten escogió. La castaña comía en silencio mientras que trataba de evitar a toda costa toparse con esos ojos perla tan penetrantes, ¿Qué por qué lo hacía? Porque recordaba el anterior beso, ese maldito beso que estaba provocando notable distracción la última media hora, recordaba el cosquilleo en su cuerpo y esa sensación tan placentera… se mordió la lengua para tratar de reprimir sus pensamientos. Debía sacarlo de su mente, no estaba bien pensar en tonterías.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó Neji mientras mantenía su vista en el plato. Tenten no lo observó.

—Por tercera vez, sí, es lindo —y regresó a su tarea, ignorarlo.

—Aunque te molestes, sólo trato de tener una buena conversación contigo, pero es inútil si actúas de ese modo, ¿podrías al menos mostrar un poco de interés? —y esta vez la miró, esperando que la chica también lo hiciera pero eso nunca pasó, encontraba más divertido el hecho de revolver su comida.

—No —fue su corta respuesta. Neji suspiró resignado. No insistiría.— ¿Sabes? —dijo luego de un rato, le sorprendió que la joven tomara la iniciativa de hablar en esos momentos— me he estado preguntando, ¿por qué somos tan estúpidos? Es decir, somos mayores de edad, podemos decidir por nuestra cuenta lo que es mejor para nosotros.

—No con nuestras familias —le dijo de lo más calmado— acéptalo Tenten, es nuestro destino —aunque en el fondo sabía que era injusto obligarlos a casarse tan rápido.

—¡Mi destino no espera compartirse contigo!, soy joven, no tengo porque soportarte, tú constantemente me dices que… —calló por unos segundos, no sabía si era buena idea recordarle.

—¿Qué? —le dijo con el semblante serio. Tenten se mordió el labio.

—Que parezco chico —y evitó verlo. En cambio Neji sonrió, obviamente no lo decía en serio, de hecho había querido decírselo pero al final no pudo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor ella se lo tomaba muy a pecho, no habría imaginado que de verdad le afectaba lo que él le dijera.

—Oh, es eso. Sí, lo pareces —y ella le lanzó la bebida. Neji sólo se quedó muy serio.

—Me voy a casa —Tenten se levantó y Neji la siguió casi al instante.

La castaña no podía contener su rabia, Neji… ¿por qué siempre tenía que decir algo que la molestaba? Si las cosas seguían así no podría soportar más la idea de su compromiso, no quería atarse a una persona odiosa que no quería. Primero Neji se portaba bien, era atento en algunas ocasiones pero luego parecía cambiar completamente de personalidad y la atacaba con lo que fuera, cualquier cosa era suficiente para lastimarla o hacerla enfadar. No necesitaba un novio así, Gaara era mil veces mejor, aunque no lo conocía lo suficiente.

—Tenten, espera —escuchó cerca luego de un minuto de huida, ella se detuvo, le daba la espalda en todo plan de ignorarlo, aunque no había funcionado del todo bien, pues se había detenido.

—Llévame a casa —le ordenó, el ojiperla no contestó, reconocía que se había pasado de palabras esta vez pues con todo lo que estaba pasando era de esperarse que Tenten reaccionara a la defensiva.

—Lo siento —ignoró completamente su orden y se disculpó— siempre he sabido que te molesta que te llame así, la primera vez que te lo dije no fue con esa intención, me refería más a tu carácter.

—¿Insinúas que me comporto como un chico por mi temperamento? —El Hyuga respondió un sí, Tenten no hizo más que apretar los puños, aún continuaba de espaldas, si lo veía estaba tentada a golpearlo.

—Diferente, eso te hace… —y se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir, hablar tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos con la persona que se los provocaba no lo consideraba buena idea. Era directo, pero no tanto. La chica volteó a verlo curiosa.

—Ya déjalo, no te daré tiempo a inventar una tontería, ahora llévame a casa —caminó y lo pasó de lado de vuelta al auto de Neji, el cual no estaba muy lejos.

Al final la cita terminó en un disgusto y eso molestaba a Neji, era tan sencillo hablar con Tenten que muchas de las veces no medía sus palabras, como hace un momento, pero se había convertido en una costumbre tratarla de ese modo pues los dos conversaban más si era así. Algo estaba seguro, la castaña necesitaba más confianza con él para que su "noviazgo" funcionara. Ahora el chico manejaba rumbo a la casa de Temari.

—_Ya deja de hacerte el idiota, harás que Tenten te odie de verdad, ¿cómo es el chico interesante que ella espera?, ¿ser Gaara? No puedo _—Neji pensaba en las posibles fallas— _ser serio con ella, justo como trato al resto de las chicas, ¿eso es lo que quiere? Necesito saberlo _—Tenten, ¿qué es lo que odias de mí? — preguntó decidido.

—Todo —tan sencillo como eso. Neji no perdió la vista del camino, pero era obvio que le había molestado la respuesta.

—No puedes odiar todo, —le dijo para convencerla— sólo lo dices para fastidiar.

—En serio, todo. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No es algo que interese mucho, prácticamente te lo he dicho desde que nos conocemos, te odio hasta la médula, ¿tal difícil es de comprender?

—No me odias —dijo seguro— sólo estás molesta, enojada por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde ese primer año en la universidad, pero en el fondo… —sus palabras fueron cortadas por la chica en toda amenaza.

—¿En el fondo qué? —Neji sonrió de medio lado.

—Nada —ella no estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta, quería saber. Repitió su pregunta una y otra vez pero obtenía la misma respuesta y esa estúpida sonrisa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Eh… ¿Y desde cuándo sabes cual es tu tipo de mujer? —podía jurar que su reservado hermano jamás había salido con nadie en su vida, y era fácil adivinarlo sabiendo que más de la mitad de su vida la había pasado en internados muy lejos y completamente masculinos.

—Desde que la vi a ella, es totalmente opuesta a mí, no me equivoco con frecuencia Temari —dijo ya aburrido de la conversación. En cambio para Temari apenas comenzaba, ya había catalogado a Gaara como creído.

—Pues esta podría ser una de esas veces —respondió con su carácter fuerte. Si a Tenten le gustaba Gaara ya era suficiente para tomar cartas en el asunto. Su hermano se retractaría, de eso se encargaba ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ahora cuando Tenten creía que el destino tenía un poco de consideración al mandarle a Gaara, con lo cual estaría acompañada al ir en su auto a la escuela, resultaba que al idiota de Neji se le había ocurrido pasar por ella y llevarla personalmente, una idea que había reprobado desde el primer momento pero que al final tuvo que aceptar ya que su padre estaba de acuerdo, aunque ya había regresado a su país, pero aun así la mantenía vigilada.

—Agradecería si te mantienes apartado de mi en la Universidad, no quiero que la gente se haga ideas erróneas sobre los dos —le advirtió la chica mientras estaban en el estacionamiento, el área más alejada para que no los vieran llegar juntos.

—No me importa lo que diga el resto. Pero creo que estarían en lo correcto si pensaran que somos pareja, esa es la realidad —la castaña le sacó la lengua, no quería ni imaginar si algún chismosillo por ahí se enterara.

Las primeras clases del martes fueron normales, aunque tuvo que soportar a Neji en el club de Taekwondo y en el receso con Lee, en todo ese momento estuvo en alerta pero fue un alivio saber que Hyuga no intentó nada, ni siquiera le mencionó el dichoso compromiso a Rock Lee, lo cual era un alivio o su amigo pelinegro lo habría gritado frente a toda la cafetería. Sólo faltaban dos clases de tortura escolar y ya no tendría que ver a Neji hasta el día de mañana, caminaba de regreso al aula cuando fue interceptada por su guapo prometido. Tenten rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—¿Qué tal las clases novia? —le preguntó justo en medio del pasillo, era un alivio que estuviera desierto. Los dos dejaron de caminar.

—¡No me llames así! —le dijo en un susurro, pero estaba claro su enojo— deja de hacerte el gracioso Neji, si alguien te escucha…

—No pasa nada, y jamás me hago el gracioso —le dijo serio— sólo quería entregarte algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó harta de la conversación, pero a los segundos sintió sus brazos aprisionarse por el abrazo de Neji— ¡suéltame!, alguien nos puede ver, ¡Neji! —no gritaba muy alto pero era obvia su amenaza, el ojiperla podía irse despidiendo de sus dientes, eso lo aseguraba ella.

Neji acercó sus labios, pero adivinando sus intenciones Tenten giró su cabeza, el beso de Neji fue a dar a su mejilla, lo que ya era ganancia tratándose de que siempre se salía con la suya, esta vez era diferente. El ojiperla, por venganza y aprovechando la situación he de aclarar, besó su cuello, provocando en Tenten una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo… eso era… ¡imperdonable! Pero, extrañamente no tenía el valor para decirle algo, para hablar de su atrevimiento.

—Te llevo a tu casa —dijo de lo más tranquilo ya soltándola, Tenten permaneció en el pasillo, sin mover un solo músculo, simplemente viendo como su peor enemigo se marchaba sin voltear atrás.

—Estúpido —dijo una vez que se fue, pero con cierto temblor en su voz— Neji no puede gustarme, sería como acceder a lo que mi padre quiere para mí, le haría tener la razón y no quiero. No dejaré que suceda.

Tenten regresó a sus clases, justo en la última hora recibió la visita de una chica de cabello rubio, alta, delgada y con ojos azules, la cual decía que la directora la había mandado llamar. La castaña salió con el permiso de su profesor y caminó junto a la chica. La miró, era bastante bonita, definitivamente su pecho pequeño no competía para nada con el de esa chica. No recordaba haberla visto en la escuela anteriormente, no es que se grabara la cara de todos los estudiantes, no era lo suyo pero ella llamaba bastante la atención, debía ser muy popular en la universidad.

—¿La directora dijo para qué me quería? —preguntó la castaña curiosa, no recordaba haberse metido en problemas, no era conflictiva.

—No, ella no mencionó nada —dijo simplemente, luego de caminar por tres de los pasillos escolares, Tenten comenzó a inquietarse, el rumbo que había tomado… no era el de la dirección escolar, estaban yendo a otro sitio.

—Por aquí no esta la dirección —le dijo mirándola molesta.

—La directora no esta en dirección, se encuentra en otro sitio, supongo que tiene que ver con lo que te dirá, no lo sé —mencionó sin mirarla y siguiendo el camino. Tenten dudó pero le siguió el paso. La joven parecía segura y un poco creída a su parecer, caminaba recta, como modelo o algo parecido, eso pensaba que era… Una niña rica— aquí es —dijo deteniéndose en una puerta blanca. No había estado por esa área de la escuela jamás.

—¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué hay dentro? —había algo en ella que no le gustaba, no podía evitar sentirse en alerta.

—Anteriormente era el laboratorio pero lo cerraron hace años, ahora los estudiantes lo utilizan para tener sus "Encuentros Express" —dijo entrecomillando sus últimas dos palabras.

—¿Encuentros Express? —sabía a que se refería, pero la simple idea le daba escalofríos, ¿qué tenía ella que hacer ahí? La chica rubia sonrió al ver la expresión de Tenten.

—Estoy en el mismo grupo que Neji, él me pidió que te diera el recado, te esta esperando dentro —los ojos de Tenten se abrieron de par en par, debía ser una broma, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle eso?

—¿Quieres decir que… no hay directora? —la chica rubia sonrió, eso respondía todo, el maldito de Neji lo había planeado, ya sabía ella que algo andaba mal.

—No lo hagas esperar, ve.

Iría, pero se encargaría de desfigurarle la cara, ¿con qué derecho se atrevía a pedirle algo así? No era una chica que se dejara llevar por ese tipo de cosas, podrían meterse en problemas si los descubrían en ese lugar, además no se sentía exactamente atraída por Neji como para ir con esas intensiones. Con decisión dio un paso al frente, tronó sus dedos y abrió la puerta, justo al abrirla por completo sintió como era empujada completamente adentro, después todo se oscureció, la puerta había sido cerrada.

—¿Asustada novia? —le dijo burlonamente, había escuchado esa conversación con Neji en el pasillo hacía rato— no dejaré que te acerques a Neji, él es mío. ¿Sabes lo que sentí al verlos juntos? —dijo recordando con celos como el ojiperla la abrazaba.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que es la envidia? —la rubia se alejó sin contestar a su pregunta, no la había tomado nada bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las clases concluyeron para Neji y Gaara, ambos estaban en el mismo grupo, pues estudiaban lo mismo. Salieron de su aula y afuera se encontraron con Rock Lee. No había rastros de Tenten, así que el ojiperla supuso que aún no salía, ya le había dicho que la dejaría en su casa, sólo esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido marcharse sin él. Pasó alrededor de media hora, Gaara aún estaba con Neji, ya Lee se había ido, el pelirrojo podía percibir molestia en su amigo, era normal sabiendo que cabía la posibilidad que la chica había pasado de él, si ese era el caso prácticamente se burlaba. Neji necesitaba esforzarse más.

—Se esta haciendo tarde, yo creo que ella ya se ha ido a casa —le dijo Gaara mientras observaba el cielo completamente despejado.

—No, le dije que la llevaría —contestó Neji con voz molesta.

—Pues no creo que te hiciera caso, si vamos a casa seguramente la encontraremos, vámonos —y comenzó a caminar pero el Hyuga no se movió.

—No puedo creer que me hiciera esto —Gaara lo miró, trataba de entenderlo pero simplemente no podía, era sólo una chica, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia? No era algo tan grave.

—Ya déjalo. Hablas con ella en casa —insistió el pelirrojo, Neji suspiró derrotado.

Al parecer no le quedaba de otra. Tenten siempre le ponía las cosas muy difíciles, y en parte eso le gustaba de ella, pero muchas veces se excedía. Cuando se enteró accidentalmente que ella era su prometida, cuando aún era niño, se alegró de saberlo, que una chica como ella estuviera destinada a estar a su lado. Se sentía afortunado, pero cuando al fin logró estar cerca de ella supo que las cosas no serían fáciles como en un principio lo creyó, ahora necesitaba lograr más que simples peleas para entrar en su vida, y se aseguraría de quedarse ahí por siempre.

Por el momento no lograría nada esperando a alguien que definitivamente ya se había ido, o eso creía. Con rabia, completamente molesto y resignado caminó al lado de Gaara, su amigo tenía razón, hablaría con ella en casa y aunque se enojara le haría saber que no se alejaría de ella aunque se lo pidiera, no se lo dejaría fácil tampoco.

—Tu ganas, vámonos de aquí —cada uno subió a su auto, el cual estaba al lado del otro.

Ninguno imaginaba que en esos momentos la chica de la cual hablaban gritaba dentro de uno de los salones más alejados de la universidad sin nadie que pudiera oírla, y que en otro sitio una rubia sonreía por lo que había hecho, sabía que así esa niña tonta aprendería a no tocar lo que era suyo, como si en verdad lo fuera…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo con mucha tarea, aprovecho que el lunes no tengo clases para ponerme al corriente... Me tardé mucho y realmente odio hacer eso pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, estas semanas han sido estresantes para mí. Ya me dolían los dedos de no escribir fics, jeje!<em>**

**_Pero bueno, yendo a lo importante. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_**

**Alexa Hiwatari **0O0**angyhyuga01 **0O0 **Ary Hyuga **0O0 **Lorss**

**Siento si alguna vez se me ha pasado nombrar a alguien, pero soy medio despistada :D**

**Y bien, pueden opinar de cualquier parte del cap, me gusta mucho conversar acerca de las situaciones en un fic n_n Esa rubia anda detrás de Neji, ¿quién será? Les dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**

—Eh… ¿Qué sucede? —esa sonrisa de Temari no ayudaba nada, nunca la había visto así desde que conoció a Shikamaru. Temari aclaró su garganta pero era un claro aviso para su hermano.

—Recoge tu bolso, saldremos en este momento —dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarla. Los ojos de Temari brillaron y su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro. La cara de Tenten mostraba sorpresa, ¿la estaba invitando a salir?

0o0o0o0o0

—¡No pueden! —gritó, levantándose de su asiento. Hiashi lo miró desde su silla.

—Ya se te había mencionado antes, queda menos de un mes —muy poco tiempo, con tan poco no lograría completar lo que se había propuesto durante años, formar parte de la vida de Tenten para siempre.

_**Cuídense, espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente cap T_T**_


	7. La familia Hyuga

**Capítulo 7, ¡gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>La familia Hyuga.<strong>

Neji estaba en su auto. Buscaría a Tenten, la sacaría a rastras si era necesario. Se había burlado de él, lo había hecho esperar, lo ignoró completamente. Ella no apreciaba lo que él hacía, lo que se esforzaba por hacerla feliz o al menos no aburrirla. Encendió el auto…

—¡Neji-san! —Gritó una chica de cabello castaño, había corrido y estaba jadeante por el esfuerzo— eh… esto es de Tenten, busqué a Lee-san para entregárselo pero ya se había ido —Neji bajó al igual que Gaara y le entregó las pertenencias de Tenten, su mochila. Neji había detenido su salida al escuchar su nombre, por un momento pensó que se trataba de su novia, pero se disgustó al ver a otra joven en su lugar.

—¿Dónde estaba esto? —dijo con sorpresa. ¿En dónde diablos estaba metida Tenten? Todo eso era raro.

—En nuestro salón, Tenten fue llamada por la directora, una chica fue por ella durante la clase y hasta ahora no ha regresado, pensé que no debía dejar sus cosas si ya no hay nadie —Neji observó la mochila, ¿por qué Tenten iría a Dirección? No, algo andaba mal.

—Gracias. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue? —quiso saber, la joven parecía hacer memoria.

—Al inicio de la última clase, —bastante tiempo según Neji, Gaara también pensaba lo mismo— la busqué en dirección pero me dijeron que ella no había sido llamada —Todo eso era demasiado extraño, ¿dónde estaba Tenten y por qué no regresaba?

Gaara miró a Neji adivinando sus pensamientos. Una sola cosa pasaba por su cabeza, Tenten para nada se había ido, sus pertenencias eran la gran prueba, pero ahora debían averiguar donde diablos se había metido esa niña respondona.

—Neji, andando —dijo Gaara adelantándose a entrar de nueva cuenta a la Universidad.

El ojiperla no contestó pero siguió a su amigo de vuelta, la chica los siguió de cerca, debían encontrar a Tenten antes de que la directora saliera, lo que significaría que todos los alumnos sin negocio alguno ya no podrían merodear por ahí. Neji había estado tentado a ir y hablar del reciente problema con la directora, pero descartó la idea al pensar que podría estar exagerando las cosas. Muy probablemente era una broma de Tenten, sí, eso tenía que ser y había caído, lo aceptaba.

Se dividieron, Gaara parecía tener control de la situación, se le veía como un líder. El pelirrojo repartió las áreas de la escuela como si las conociera de toda la vida a pesar del poco tiempo en la ciudad, y así de ese modo terminar más rápido. Neji avanzó por un extenso pasillo, buscando en los salones que se encontraba a su paso, pero en ninguno parecía estar la causante de su preocupación. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo buscó en las áreas deportivas, clubes, entre otros, sin ningún éxito; comenzaba a impacientarse. Cuando Gaara estaba caminando en dirección al patio trasero escuchó varios golpes y gritos provenir de una de las puertas más alejadas del pasillo, supuso que ahí debía estar, la había encontrado.

—Ey, soy yo —le dijo una vez que llegó, golpeando levemente su puño con la puerta.

—¿Quién? ¡Sácame de aquí! —gritó la chica, se escuchaba desesperada, tenía buen rato encerrada y no era para menos.

—Espera un momento —le respondió y sacó su celular para avisarle a Neji la ubicación de Tenten— Neji, la he encontrado, área tres, pasillo 12, la última puerta cerca de los jardines traseros. —Y le colgó— voy a tratar de abrirla, apártate de la puerta —le dijo para evitar lastimarla, pretendía golpear hasta que se abriera bajo presión, quizás una buena patada resultaría.

Gaara golpeó fuerte pero no logró mucho, un nuevo intento pero sólo la puerta dio un crujido, necesitaba más ayuda, Neji debía llegar pronto. Escuchó pasos acercándose, Neji corría a su dirección junto con esa chica, nunca había visto a su amigo tan preocupado como ahora, incluso más que en la cena de compromiso. El ojiperla llegó y miró la puerta.

—Está dentro —dijo Gaara, Neji observó y los mismos pensamientos que su amigo cruzaron por su mente, había que derribarla.

—Puedo buscar a la directora o al conserje para que abra la puerta —sugirió la chica.

—Nos llevará bastante tiempo buscarlos, opto por el camino fácil —respondió el Hyuga.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! —se escuchó dentro— ¡Neji! ¿Eres tú?

Neji se alejó varios metros y corrió para golpear la puerta con su pie fuertemente pero fue inútil. Tocó la puerta con su mano y miró a su amigo, el pelirrojo comprendió lo que quería decirle. Ambos se alejaron sólo un poco y haciendo la misma acción anterior, golpearon su objetivo al mismo tiempo hasta al fin abrir la puerta. Un cuerpo se asomó a los segundos y Neji supo que estaba bien. La chica salió por completo.

—Neji —dijo, al parecer con alegría. El ojiperla sonrió al ver a la chica ir a su lado, segundos después sintió su puño en su rostro— ¡estúpido, por tu culpa estuve encerrada por casi dos horas, dejé mi celular en mi bolso y no podía abrir la puerta! —le gritó, de la fuerza que había recibido Neji estaba en el piso con su mano en sus labios, afortunadamente no sangraba.

—¡¿Podrías decirme exactamente que hice? —¿que diablos tenía que ver él en su desaparición?, debía tratarse de una broma, habían encerrado a Tenten y ella pensaba que él era el responsable, necesitaba aclararle las cosas, eso creía. Pero Tenten sabía por qué hacía eso, a causa de Neji… no exactamente porque él estuviera directamente involucrado, pero aun así por celos de esa chica había ocurrido todo.

—Tu querida compañera de clase "Miss universo rubia" me encerró aquí, ¡me engañó!, más te vale que arregles todo este malentendido, piensa que tú y yo salimos, esta en un error y quiere desquitarse conmigo —le soltó, el ojiperla suspiró audiblemente para tratar de tranquilizarse él mismo.

—Tú y yo salimos —le recordó, si esa chica pensaba eso estaba en lo cierto, ahora se preguntaba que compañera de su grupo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a la castaña. Si bien recordaba no tenía ninguna compañera rubia.

—Sólo es temporal, una apuesta nada más, y te recuerdo que no es porque quiera estar contigo —Tenten se cruzo de brazos evitando verlo, fue ahí que se percató de la presencia de alguien más aparte de Gaara —¿Matsuri?

—Oh, Tenten, ayudé a tus amigos a buscarte, sabía que no podías dejar tus cosas abandonadas en el salón así como así —no solían hablarse mucho durante las clases, o cuando lo hacían era referente a trabajos y ejercicios nada más, pero sabía que Matsuri era amable.

—Gracias —ahora sabía que no todas las chicas de su clase eran unas tontas.

—Como todo está bien debo irme ya, mi mamá se preocupará si llego tarde —miró al trío con una sonrisa, aunque sentía pena por Neji que continuaba en el suelo, su vista pasó a Gaara pero la mirada inexpresiva del pelirrojo la hizo sentirse incómoda— nos vemos mañana.

—Es tarde, me voy también —dijo Gaara— ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? —preguntó serio a Neji, el cual lo miró molesto— entonces me voy.

—Me voy contigo —dijo deprisa Tenten pero de inmediato escuchó:

—Tú no vas a ningún lado —Neji se levantó— te vienes conmigo. Adiós Gaara —tomó a la chica de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar muy aprisa ignorando las quejas de Tenten, que al final no tuvo más remedio que seguir al ojiperla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miércoles.

—Eres todo un misterio —le escribió, tenía alrededor de media hora en el chat con ese chico que decía conocerla, a ella le resultaba interesante y misterioso.

—_No será por mucho, nos encontraremos pero antes debo asegurarme de tener tu aceptación_ —esas palabras, ¿qué quería decir? Aceptación, por un momento pensó en Neji ¿y si se trataba de una broma de él? No tenía su correo, pero ese extraño sujeto, que conociera bastante de ella ya era muy sospechoso.

—No puedo aceptarte si no te dejas ver —esperaba que quisiera revelarle su identidad, o al menos darle una pista. Era justo, no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

—_No, si me ves me compararás con un sapo feo, mejor conquistaré tu corazón con mis palabras, y así resultará todo más fácil, _—pues vaya que era persistente, tendría que esperar a que se armara de valor— _te estoy mostrando, aunque no puedas verlos, mis verdadero sentimientos, te enamorarás de mis palabras. _

—No estés tan seguro Einstein —luego escuchó el grito de Temari desde la sala. Suspiró resignada al tener que cortar su plática con el chico— debo irme, platicamos otro día.

—_Estaré esperando _—y terminó.

La chica se dejó ver en la sala, ahí se encontraba Temari y Gaara, al parecer hablando de nada en particular. Su amiga le guiñó un ojo, Tenten no comprendió que le quería decir con eso pero una cosa era segura, Temari estaba bastante feliz, no dejaba de sonreír. Se acercó un poco temerosa de lo que podría decirle, luego miró a Gaara, éste parecía tranquilo y relajado.

—Eh… ¿Qué sucede? —esa sonrisa de Temari no ayudaba nada, nunca la había visto así desde que conoció a Shikamaru. Temari aclaró su garganta pero era un claro aviso para su hermano.

—Recoge tu bolso, saldremos en este momento —dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarla. Los ojos de Temari brillaron y su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro. La cara de Tenten mostraba sorpresa, ¿la estaba invitando a salir?

—Sí… pero deja arreglarme un poco, yo…

—Así estás bien, vámonos —y se levantó de donde había estado sentado la última hora hablando con su hermana. Tenten no sabía lo que estaba pasando, antes hubiera dado lo que sea porque Gaara la invitara a salir, pero últimamente no sabía que pensar del chico, era muy serio e incluso algunas veces daba miedo, ¿por qué justo ahora tenía ese gesto con ella?

—Ya deja de perder el tiempo Tenten, mi hermano saldrá contigo así que no hay mucho que pensar —la animó la rubia, Tenten tragó saliva.

—Te espero en el auto, no tardes —comentó el pelirrojo y salió. En ese momento Tenten miró a su amiga con confusión, ¿qué rayos?

—¡No lo hagas esperar! —la regañó Temari corriendo por su bolso— así estas linda, ¡Gaara te invitó a salir! Vamos, ¿qué esperas? – y la arrastró fuera – diviértete.

¿Esto era correcto? Era el mejor amigo de Neji, su prometido, lo que significaba que no podía salir con otros chicos, ¿entonces por qué Gaara hacía eso?, ¿sería que le gustaba? El pelirrojo la ayudó a subir al auto y en poco tiempo ya estaban los dos paseando por la ciudad. No se atrevía a preguntarle que pasaba o a donde iban, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo, además el carácter de Gaara no ayudaba mucho a su valentía y menos para escoger las palabras correctas para decirle.

—Oye, Gaara… ¿podrías decirme por qué esto tan repentinamente?, ¿a dónde vamos? —el chico no despegó su vista de su camino.

—A la casa de Neji —ah, la casa de… ¡Neji!

—¡¿Qué? —gritó, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tenían que hacer en ese sitio? ¡La boca del lobo, la boca del lobo…!

—Neji sabía que no querrías ir si venía por ti, por eso me pidió de favor que te trajera. Sus primas han preguntado por ti, querían conocerte mejor —explicó simplemente.

—Las conocí en la cena, son la versión de Neji al femenino, lo sé— Gaara mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Me refiero a que quieren hablar contigo, no tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar en la cena —explicó— no tienes por qué sentirte molesta, las dos son muy amables, sobre todo Hinata.

—Pero… no quiero tener que toparme con el padre de Neji, creo que es muy estricto— inmediatamente recordó al hombre, no era una persona con la cual quisiera hablar a solas.

—Lo es, pero tienes suerte, ya se ha ido fuera del país, a su casa. Donde vive Neji no es de su propiedad, sino de su tío Hiashi —luego de eso no volvieron a cruzar palabra, y era algo que el pelirrojo agradecía, no le gustaba hablar demasiado, además de que Neji era quien tenía que encargase de informar a su prometida sobre su familia.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga y una vez que Gaara se estacionó, uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta de Tenten. La chica agradeció y caminó junto con Gaara a la puerta principal. Pensó que Neji estaría esperándolos en la entrada pero no fue así. Ambos esperaron en la gran sala. En el lapso que esperó, Tenten tuvo tiempo de pensar, no había tenido muchas opciones, había sido burlada tanto por Neji como por Gaara, Temari no le habría mentido en algo así y de inmediato supuso que la supuesta cita con el pelirrojo había sido ideada por él mismo para conseguir que fuera sin rechistar.

—Gaara-kun – escucharon ambos, dos chicas se aproximaban, la mayor parecía haber hablado. Gaara se levantó y Tenten lo imitó— ah, bienvenida Tenten-san —la chica era muy formal, demasiado para su gusto.

—Hola, puedes decirme Tenten, simplemente —pidió.

—Durante la cena no tuvimos el privilegio de presentarnos formalmente, me llamo Hinata —hizo una reverencia— y ella es mi hermana menor Hanabi —la chica medio sonrió.

—Eres justo como en la fotografía —dijo Hanabi viendo con interés a la castaña, pero Tenten no comprendió a qué se refería— mi primo tiene una foto tuya —explicó al ver su cara de interrogante.

—¿La tiene? —no recordaba haberse tomado una foto para Neji, ni mucho menos regalarle una. Sería algo tonto.

—Sí, debajo de su almohada. Él cree que nadie sabe, pero yo sé todo —bien, era extraña, de eso segura, pero sería buena aliada, una prima que revele sus secretos era muy útil.

—Hanabi —la regañó la mayor —Tenten-san… Tenten —corrigió al instante— mi primo viene enseguida, esta hablando con papá en el despacho, no debe tardar. Por el momento podemos esperarlo aquí, o en el jardín, como prefieras —su voz era dulce.

—Me gustaría ir al jardín, ¿podemos? —Hinata sonrió. A Tenten le había agradado el jardín desde la primera vez que estuvo en esa casa, además dentro se sentía encerrada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lo típico, siempre que se encontraba en ese lugar era para discutir. Su padre ya no estaba pero eso no era impedimento para que manejara su vida como de costumbre y su tío siempre estaba ahí para recordárselo. Neji se mantenía al margen, escuchando todo lo que Hiashi tenía que decir al respecto, en otras palabras, lo que su padre dictaba desde lejos. Evitó verlo en todo momento pero un último punto lo hizo enfurecer al momento.

—¡No pueden! —gritó, levantándose de su asiento. Hiashi lo miró desde su silla.

—Ya se te había mencionado antes, queda menos de un mes —muy poco tiempo, con tan poco no lograría completar lo que se había propuesto durante años, formar parte de la vida de Tenten para siempre.

—No lo acepto, es muy poco tiempo, necesito más —dijo, se había escuchado como una exigencia— Tenten no me quiere, ella aún… —sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo en el aire, le dolía aceptarlo. Su tío lo miró comprensivo pero él no tomaba la decisión, sino los padres de ambos.

—No es posible, los preparativos ya están en marcha, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Escucha Neji, puedo darme cuenta de tus sentimientos y si esa joven ahora lo sabe, estoy seguro de que también podrá entenderte, la alcanzarás cuando menos te lo esperes —y sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo.

—Iré a ver al padre de Tenten —dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo al hombre— le pediré que posponga todo esto un poco más, debe entender que no puede obligar a su hija a aceptar a una persona en menos de un mes, viajaré a China y lo convenceré.

—Tu padre se molestará si haces eso —le advirtió, pero el ojiperla ya lo sabía, estaba consciente de que su papá daría el grito en el cielo pero era algo que no estaba en discusión, ya lo había decidido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había estado hablando con Gaara y las dos integrantes de la familia Hyuga los últimos veinte minutos y ni rastro de Neji, estaba impaciente, ¿qué tanto estaba haciendo? Se suponía que de él había sido la brillante idea de llevarla a su casa, ahora debía cumplir con lo que sea que tenía en mente. Suspiró por segunda vez desde que estaba en el jardín, comenzaba a aburrirse.

—Tenten… disculpa que sea tan directa pero, ¿tú quieres a mi primo? —Hinata se había acercado a hablarle luego de que la castaña se distanciara considerablemente del grupo— Neji no suele hablar con nosotras de lo que piensa, pero podemos entendernos igual, él te quiere, lo sé desde hace tiempo.

—¿Lo insinuó? —quiso saber, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—En las discusiones con el tío Hizashi te defiende mucho —la castaña abrió sus ojos impresionada, ¿Neji la defendía?, ¿de qué exactamente?— no quiere que te obliguen a elegir, desea que tu decisión sea porque así lo quieres, si tú no lo aceptas él no se casará contigo, esta dispuesto a aceptar lo que elijas, porque respeta lo que tu corazón siente.

Neji era muy diferente a como había creído… ¡No! era una estrategia, todo para hacerla creer que era el indicado, debía ser un tipo de plan perverso en el cual ella escuchaba lo que sus primas tenían que decir para lavarle el cerebro. Eso creía ella y no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no en el plan malvado del ojiperla. Se levantó en un instante y sin decirle nada tanto a Hinata como al resto, se fue. Caminó por los pasillos de la enorme mansión Hyuga esperando encontrar la salida de ese laberinto y huir de ahí lo antes posible, pero era inútil si desconocía el lugar, tampoco pasaba ningún empleado para pedir ayuda.

—Estúpido Neji, estúpido Neji, estúpido Neji —repetía una y otra vez hasta que escuchó voces dentro de una gran puerta, había una pequeña rendija, no estaba del todo cerrada y por esa razón podía escuchar las voces en el interior. Acercándose sigilosamente inclinó un poco la cabeza y acercó su oreja derecha para escuchar con mayor atención.

—24 días, no se hable más del asunto —esa voz, ¿era el padre de Neji? Pero Gaara había dicho que no se encontraba, entonces se trataba de su gemelo, el padre de Hinata y Hanabi.

—Verdaderamente no lo entiendes, no le estoy pidiendo permiso a nadie, lo hago por Tenten, y si por esa razón su padre decide cancelar su compromiso conmigo e incluir a Gaara… lo aceptaré —la chica cubrió su boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido al escucharlo, lo que decía le hacía recordar las recientes palabras de Hinata.

—Cuanto la quieres —murmuró el hombre, pero fue suficiente para que la castaña lo escuchara. No era una pregunta, lo estaba dando por sentado.

—No tienes idea —respondió con voz fría. Los ojos de Tenten se humedecieron, Neji hablaba muy en serio, lo hacía.

Ese fue el final de la plática/discusión entre su tío y Neji, el ojiperla salió justo después de pronunciar sus palabras pero quedó sorprendido al encontrar a la otra persona tras la puerta. La chica había dejado escapar varias lágrimas y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, Neji parecía esta vez… todo menos un sapo.

—¿Tenten?, ¿qué hacías tras la puerta? —dijo al cerrarla. Era una pregunta tonta, era obvio que lo sabía pero aun así necesitaba conocer su escusa.

—Neji… tú… me quieres —terminó la frase aún sin poder creérselo, no era una pregunta. El Hyuga miró extrañado el comportamiento de su novia.

—Sí, creí que te había dado suficientes motivos. —contestó, estudiando sus facciones. La chica se recargó en la pared y tomó una bocanada de aire— ¿Qué tienes? —la castaña tardó en responder, aún no se recuperaba. Era muy diferente escuchar la confesión de Neji para ella dirigida a otra persona, que de frente a ella.

—Escuché todo lo que dijiste —el ojiperla la miró muy serio pero no estaba molesto.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso? —la interrogó. Tenten lo miró de reojo, no era capaz de sostener un duelo de miradas justo en esos momentos.

—No lo sé —al momento sintió como el chico tomaba su mano y la guiaba para alejarse de ese sitio— ¿a dónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar una vez pasado varios minutos.

—A hablar con total libertad —dijo simplemente y luego de algunas vueltas más entraron a una habitación, bastante amplia y sin nadie a la vista.

Tenten miró a Neji, nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, era como una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar. Observó su espalda, por primera vez el Hyuga le parecía tan extraordinario, como una figura imponente dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerla. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus disparatados pensamientos, no podía estar cayendo en su juego… pero no era un juego, para él no lo era. Mordió su labio, fuera lo que fuera, ya estaba ahí y debía afrontar lo que viniera adelante.

—¿Dónde estamos? —no se atrevía a mirar incluso por encima de su hombro. Tenía miedo, miedo de la reacción que podía tener de él a partir de ahora, porque Neji en verdad la quería y… estaba enamorado.

—En mi habitación —dijo con total naturalidad.

Habitación… ¡ALERTA!

—¡¿Qué?, ¿có…cómo?, no puedo estar aquí, yo… yo debo… —era demasiado, sus palabras no salían y juraba que su color había cambiado, podía sentir el rojo no sólo en sus mejillas, sino en toda la cara.

—Podrías tranquilizarte, no haremos cualquiera de las cosas que tu pervertida mente esté pensando. —Le dijo con burla pero al mismo tiempo demasiado serio. La chica ocultó su mirada de pronto, no se había atrevido a contestar su insulto— Estoy pensando seriamente en visitar a tu padre uno de estos días, quiero…

—Anular el compromiso —lo interrumpió la chica adivinando sus palabras, pero no eran las correctas, Neji sólo quería más tiempo pero eso no era parte del plan de Tenten. No había escuchado el inicio de la plática y no era consciente de lo que el Hyuga quería.

—Sí —respondió casi en un susurro, si eso deseaba entonces él…

—Gracias Neji —y le sonrió, era la primera vez que Tenten le regalaba una sonrisa tan cálida y para nada fingida. Se había dado cuenta justo en ese momento que le gustaba verla así de feliz, por ella estaba dispuesto a lograr romper su compromiso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡¿Cómo les va? Espero les haya gustado, quizás se preguntarán, "¡¿por qué diablos Tenten es tan tonta? con gusto ocupo su lugar" xD Los sentimiento de Tenten para con Neji irán cambiando, y de eso se trata la historia, de la evolución de eso que llama odio, a una atracción inconsciente hacia él, aunque no por mucho n_n<strong>_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews:**_

**angyhyuga01** 0o0 **Alexa Hiwatari** 0o0 **Ary Hyuga** 0o0** Jaz**

_**¡Y a todos por la lectura!**_

**Jaz,_ serás culpable de mi dolor de huesos en los dedos xD jejeje... Me alegra que sea de tu agrado, y más por el hecho de decir que es distinto, pues al imaginar una historia trato de buscas ideas diferentes a lo que ya hay. Gracias._**

**_Ahora un avance del próximo cap:_**

Tomaron un taxi que los dejó a varios minutos en casa del padre de Tenten, casi tan grande como la de su tío Hiashi pero no más que la de su padre Hizashi. Neji se percató de las facciones de Tenten al observar su casa, parecía que no le agradaba regresar, pero se veía obligada por la situación. La chica se identificó en la entrada y rápidamente los dejaron pasar, el taxi recorrió el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión. Pronto los dos se encontraron frente a varios sirvientes, todos en línea y saludando cortésmente.

—Bienvenida señorita Tenten —dijo al parecer el mayordomo, un chico bastante joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes.

—Kimimaro…

**Uhhh... Kimimaro... Nos leemos el siguiente cap. ¡Bye!**


	8. Estar con alguien que no quieres

_**Cap. 8 Listo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Estar con alguien que no quieres.<strong>

Lo que tenía planeado para decirle en ese momento se esfumó después de aquel gracias, Neji ya no tenía nada más que agregar, se sentía completamente derrotado. Le dio nuevamente la espalda para evitar que ella viera su rostro, reflejaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento y estaba seguro de que se le notaría demasiado al exponerse así. Se sentó en su cama y miró el piso, no hablaba y no quería tener que hacerlo, quería estar solo. Tenten se sentó a su lado y lo miró sin rodeos, esta vez Neji era quien trataba de evitarla. Cuando supo que era evidente que no podía negarse a observarla de igual manera, ocultó todo indicio de dolor e impotencia y la encaró.

—¿Encantada? —quiso parecer normal, y que mejor que actuar naturalmente, fastidiarla.

—No, impactada, —respondió, sorprendiéndolo un poco— es impresionante que hagas esto por mí. Durante años he pensado que habías nacido para fastidiar mi vida, pero —se mordió el labio— es bueno saber que estaba equivocada.

Neji se acercó con toda intención de besarla pero la chica ladeó un poco su cabeza para evitarlo. El ojiperla suspiró al ser descubierto, ya no era tan fácil como antes.

—¿Se puede saber que hice o dije para que intentaras besarme? —le preguntó, no estaba molesta pero odiaba que Neji se tomara tantas libertades precisamente con ella, aunque ya conocía sus sentimientos, pero aceptarlos era otra cosa.

—No lo sé, estamos solos y no todos los días escucho algo bueno de ti que no sea un insulto a mi persona —Tenten rió, exageraba pero tenía un poco de razón.

Era algo tan diferente que le costaba describirlo, Tenten riendo sin necesidad de ver su puño en su rostro, ni siquiera una ofensa, eso le daba gusto, hasta llegar al punto en que había que romper su compromiso, ir directamente a hablar con su padre para cancelar lo que por años habían ideado, eso ya no era divertido. Neji rió para sus adentros, no quería casarse pero le afectaba tener que terminar con Tenten porque realmente la quería y compartir su vida para siempre con ella era algo que había soñado, no obstante todo acabaría en unos días.

—Debemos irnos ya si no queremos tener dificultades —dijo de pronto la chica. Bueno, quizás serían menos días, uno o dos cuando mucho.

—¿No crees que te estas precipitando? —lo que consiguió fue que Tenten se cruzara de brazos— muy bien, ya entendí —respondió medio molesto, se estaba contradiciendo.

—Entonces sólo debemos decir que saldremos un rato, y nos vamos directo al aeropuerto, nada de maletas, se darían cuenta, podemos comprar ropa allá, además no nos quedaremos por mucho. —dijo como creyendo que su plan era brillante. Neji no estaba de ánimos para opinar, pero aseguraba que él sería el que compraría todo.

Salieron de la habitación, estaban a punto de ir al jardín pero ya las tres personas regresaban. A Gaara no le sorprendió verlos juntos, era algo que ya se tenía pensado desde la misteriosa desaparición de la castaña. El pelirrojo centró su atención en su amigo, parecía aún más serio y bastante pensativo, algo había pasado como para tener a Neji en la Luna, algo que suponía tenía que ver con Tenten, últimamente era así.

—Gaara, Tenten y yo queremos hablarte —despidiéndose de las dos Hyuga, los tres salieron a la entrada.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados, sin apartar la vista de los dos.

—Necesito que nos lleves al aeropuerto, iremos a hablar con el padre de Tenten, es para anular el compromiso —los ojos de Gaara mostraron sorpresa, eso no podía ser, Neji hablaba muy en serio.

—¿De qué hablas? No puedes hacer eso —le recordó, al parecer Neji no pensaba en ninguno de los dos. Si terminaba con Tenten, él tenía que hacerse cargo y era una cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

—Si podemos, convenceremos a mi padre para terminar con esta farsa de una vez por todas —la decisión de Tenten no era bien vista por el pelirrojo.

—Ni siquiera han empezado del todo, no hables por hablar. —le dijo con fastidio, Tenten hizo una mueca con sus labios por la forma de hablar de Gaara— Consíganse a alguien más, yo no los llevo.

—Gaara —lo nombró el ojiperla, pero sólo consiguió que el pelirrojo lo viera molesto— Tenten tampoco te aceptará, ¿verdad Tenten? —la joven se quedó muy seria— ella sabe que te estarían haciendo lo mismo a ti, **estar con alguien que no quieres** —resaltó lo último, Neji estaba llevando la conversación a tal punto de hacer que la chica pasara de Gaara, así comprendería que le causaría lo mismo a él, un matrimonio forzado.

—Sí, yo no aceptaré a ninguno de los dos, convenceré a papá —dijo, esta vez segura de cumplir con su palabra.

—¿Entonces a China? —ambos sonrieron ante lo dicho por Gaara, con su carácter y todo pero no era tan malo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Abordaron el primer vuelo a China sin ninguna interrupción, por un momento Tenten pensó que los detendrían, incluso Neji lo creyó posible pero al no pasar nada descubrió que su padre ya había dejado de vigilarlo a causa de hacer oficial el compromiso, algo bueno salía de todo eso, aunque lamentaba tener que hacer pagar por eso a su tío, pues se suponía que estaba bajo su cuidado.

Tenten pasó la mayor parte del vuelo dormida, no deseaba mantener conversación con Neji, ¿de qué podían hablar ellos dos durante tres horas? Se acomodó en su asiento y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que fue movida bruscamente por una persona, estaba a punto de gritar cuando recordó donde se encontraba, por un segundo se hacía en casa, lista para un día más de escuela. Miró al causante, Neji la observaba sin parpadear.

—¿Sabías que roncas? —sus cachetes se inflaron y su rostro se volvió rojizo, estaba más que molesta.

—¡Estúpido! —y le dio manotazos en el hombro y pecho varias veces— ¿ya hemos llegado? —vio somnolienta como los pasajeros caminaban, habían aterrizado desde antes de su regreso por los sueños.

—Sí, ¿no estabas tan decidida a ir con tu padre? Muévete —le ordenó de mala gana. Ambos salieron, una chica dispuesta y un joven, aunque no quería aparentarlo, bastante indispuesto, no quería dejar de verla.

Tomaron un taxi que los dejó a varios minutos en casa del padre de Tenten, casi tan grande como la de su tío Hiashi pero no más que la de su padre Hizashi. Neji se percató de las facciones de Tenten al observar su casa, parecía que no le agradaba regresar, pero se veía obligada por la situación. La chica se identificó en la entrada y rápidamente los dejaron pasar, el taxi recorrió el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión. Pronto los dos se encontraron frente a varios sirvientes, todos en línea y saludando cortésmente.

—Bienvenida señorita Tenten. —dijo, al parecer el mayordomo, un chico bastante joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes— No la esperábamos.

—Kimimaro, él es Neji Hyuga, un amigo —explicó la chica bastante incómoda. El peliblanco sabía de quién se trataba por el apellido, pero nunca lo había visto, desde que era niño a la única persona que servía era a Tenten.

—Señorito —el mayordomo hizo una reverencia. Neji alzó una ceja, tanto formalismo lo enfermaba.

—Neji esta bien —dijo muy serio, Tenten sonrió un poco, el chico de ojos verdes lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Papá esta en casa? —preguntó pasando junto con Neji hasta la estancia. Kimimaro los siguió de cerca y el resto de la servidumbre se dispersó de nuevo a sus labores.

—No señorita Tenten, su padre apenas llegó de verla se fue de nuevo de viaje, a atender…

—¡¿Se fue? —interiormente Neji sonrió, un día más con ella, el ojiperla estaba llegando a pensar que si se anulaba el compromiso tendría que alejarse por completo de la castaña, no soportaría no tenerla, pues antes estaba esperanzado, ahora no podía decir lo mismo.

—Sí, ayer por la tarde —contestó el chico, esperando que la joven no gritara más.

—No sé por qué me sorprendo —y se dejo caer al lado de Neji en el gran sofá, parecía como si hubiera perdido la final en Taekwondo— papá nunca me cuenta lo que hace, jamás me dice nada.

—Podemos esperarlo, ¿o quieres irte ya? —sugirió Neji, si se iban mejor para él.

—Ni de broma nos movemos de aquí, nos quedaremos hasta que papá regrese —dijo firmemente, pero eso no podía ser, perderían clases y su familia se enteraría de que no estaba asistiendo, su padre lo mataría.

—Pues quédate, yo me regreso, no me arriesgaré a recibir un sermón por parte de mi padre —la chica lo miró seria y enfadada al mismo tiempo, pero no parecía querer decir nada. Neji suspiró— ¿y tu mamá?, podemos hablar con ella.

—Mi mamá murió en el parto —dijo cortante, Neji quedó muy serio, planeaba disculparse pero Tenten siguió hablando— Kimimaro, ¿puedes mostrarle a Neji su habitación? —justo detrás del peliblanco apareció una mujer alta y delgada, con el cabello castaño rojizo y largo, bastante joven y atractiva. Neji creyó que la chica pudo haber mentido con respecto a lo de su madre, pero ella no podría inventar algo como una muerte, además era muy joven.

—Tenten. – la aludida se mordió el labio, no esperaba tener que hablar con ella frente a Neji, sino más en privado. La castaña hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Hija, me da gusto verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo —¿hija?, ¿era su mamá?

—Bastante —no encontraba palabras, esa persona era muy especial, se arrepentía en parte por no haber escondido a Neji desde que llegaron, ahora seguramente hablarían y… tenía que salir de ahí— eh… tía, estamos cansados y nosotros…

—Tú eres el hijo de Hizashi, ¿no es así? Eres igual a él de joven, me llamo Mei —la mujer se acercó un poco a Neji, muy sonriente para observarlo mejor— habría querido asistir a la cena de compromiso pero... me enfermo con facilidad.

Tal como lo predijo Tenten, su tía acaparó a Neji por completo, no entendía que tanto le veía al tonto de Neji como para tenerlo casi una hora completa, parecía como si ambos se conocieran de toda la vida, era aburrido tener que verlos charlando tan pacíficamente, se estaba hartando de todo eso. Su tía era hermana de su madre y vivía ahí desde la muerte de su mamá, ella la había cuidado, era más una madre que tía, pero su carácter le fastidiaba un poco. Siempre vestía bien, con vestidos y trajes que Tenten jamás tocaría en su vida, sólo en sueños podía verse en vestido, a excepción de la cena de compromiso, jamás sería real; pero su tía insistía constantemente en querer indagar en su vida, procurando llenar su guardarropa de prendas que no le gustaba usar, joyas y modales de princesa de cuento, no estaba para hacerla de payaso.

—Tenten, tu prometido es muy lindo —dijo solamente girando su cabeza para verla, la joven fingió una sonrisa— todavía recuerdo cuando venías aquí con tu padre, claro que tú y Tenten no podían verse, me parece muy bien que ustedes dos se casen pronto —Neji no la recordaba, quizás la había olvidado con el paso de los años.

—Que bien tía, ahora ya has entretenido a Neji mucho tiempo y él tiene que descansar, si nos disculpas —y jaló al Hyuga de la camisa para llevárselo lejos del alcance de los interrogatorios de su tía.

Los chicos caminaron y subieron la escalera principal, anduvieron unos minutos, Neji pudo observar fotografías de lo que parecía ser la madre de Tenten. Cuando era niño no había fotografías a la vista de la chica para evitar que pudiera conocerla, pero al parecer ya habían salido a la luz. Se detuvieron en una puerta blanca, la cual Tenten abrió y le hizo una mueca para que entrara, el ojiperla pasó, era una habitación sencilla pero bastante amplia y cómoda.

—El cuarto de huéspedes, aquí te quedarás hasta nuevo aviso —dijo arrastrando sus palabras, a pesar de que había dormido en el avión tenía sueño, bastante, todo gracias a su tía.

—¿Por qué no te agrada? —preguntó Neji al ver que ya estaba por irse, Tenten se quedó meditando sus palabras, tenía una respuesta para él.

—No es eso, ella es… lo que yo nunca podré ser. —Neji no comprendió que quería decir con eso— Es linda y cordial, más atrevida y siempre viste bien, —todo lo decía con una sonrisa— sobre todo, se parece a mamá.

—No, tú te pareces a tu madre, ella sólo se parece a su hermana —la chica alzó una ceja, estaba loco, eso era lo mismo.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido —se burló, pero Neji no dejaba de sonreír. En realidad Tenten no se parecía en nada a su madre, más bien se parecía a su papá, pero quería hacerla sentir bien respecto a eso.

—Me refiero a que las dos forman parte de ella, son familia, y si no me equivoco los parientes sueles parecerse —Tenten estaba segura de que quien se burlaba era él— tú estas un poco más fea pero… —la chica cerró los ojos, con el puño completamente listo, reteniendo sus deseos de golpearlo, ¿por qué se detenía?

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo? —dio el primer golpe pero Neji tomó su puño con una de sus manos, evitando así el futuro dolor.

—Definitivamente es algo que no te diré —le contestó aun sonriendo, las mejillas de Tenten por una extraña razón se encendieron… la sonrisa de Neji era tan cálida que fue imposible no notarla.

—Te perdono por esta vez, pero deja de decir cosas sin sentido —escondió su mirada en todo momento y salió de la habitación, no quería quedarse cerca de él por más tiempo.

Caminó hasta su habitación, que estaba lo más alejadamente posible de Neji, no quería tener que encontrárselo por las mañanas. Reprimió un grito lanzándose a su cama. No se había dignado a observar su habitación, pero en realidad no había cambiado nada, limpia y acomodada como siempre, sin exagerar con el lujo, era algo que no le gustaba, justo como su madre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neji odiaba tener que estar en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo, habían llegado 3 horas atrás y ya era de noche, afortunadamente tuvo tiempo de comprar algo de ropa antes, sabía que la cena sería pronto. Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj en su muñeca, las 7:15 PM, había tenido suficiente estando solo, y sabía que una oportunidad así no debía desaprovecharla, Tenten estaba cerca, debía hacer más que simples palabras para acercarse. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y apenas salió vio caminar por el pasillo a la tía de Tenten, la cual se sorprendió un poco al verlo.

—Neji-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar cerca de mi sobrina? —eso mismo pensaba él, ¿pero a qué se refería exactamente con cerca?

—Tenten debe estar descansando en su habitación, yo…

—Nada, nada —y dio un suspiro— ¿cuándo mi sobrina piensa atender a los chico guapos? —y tomó a Neji del brazo para conducirlo a otro sitio.

—¿Esta bien que me quede aquí? —preguntó el Hyuga a la mujer, la cual parecía muy sonriente luego de haber caminado por algunos minutos— Tenten se molestará.

—No veo por qué, eres su prometido después de todo, ella entenderá —aunque sabía que no sería así, total, ya todo estaba hecho.

—¿De qué tanto están hablando ustedes dos? —la tía se sobresaltó y Neji se mantuvo inexpresivo, la castaña los miraba con los brazos cruzados. Acababa de salir de su habitación y la charla entre ellos dos muy cerca de su área le parecía sospechosa.

—Nada, sólo le mostraba a Neji-kun la casa, ¿no es así Neji-kun? —dijo sonriente— Los dejo, tengo algunos asuntos que atender para la cena. Nos vemos más tarde, por cierto, me tomé la libertad de comprarte un poco de ropa sobrina, mandaré a alguien para que te la lleve —y se fue, parecía que dejaba a Neji toda la carga de las sospechas de su sobrina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el ojiperla una vez que se percató que la chica no dejaba de mirarlo, como esperando a que hablara.

—¿Qué hacías con mi tía? —le reprochó. La verdad Neji no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto, su tía no era mala persona, hablaba mucho, sí, pero era bastante agradable.

—Se le llama hablar, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —y de igual manera se cruzó de brazos, como imitando su mal humor.

—No le metas ideas en la cabeza, ¿crees que no escuché todo lo que hablaron cuando te tuvo una hora entera? Ella cree que tú y yo sentimos algo…

—Siento algo —le recordó, pero ella prefirió ignorarlo.

—¡No cambies el tema! —le gritó.

—Tú no cambies el tema, tratas de evitarme para autoconvencerte de que tu odio sigue intacto, pero escúchame bien, mis ojos pueden ver dentro de ti, es demasiado tarde para ignorarme, no funcionará más —y tomó el mismo rumbo que Mei.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parada en el mismo sitio sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente continuaba. Tampoco pensaba, ella únicamente mantenía los ojos de Neji como una especie de imagen holográfica. ¿Qué le había querido decir? Caminó a paso lento hasta detenerse en uno de los cuadros de su madre que adornaban las paredes, sonrió al verla, ella podría haberla aconsejado, ¿qué hacer en su caso? Quizás si su madre estuviera viva todo eso no tendría cabida, nunca habría permitido que la obligaran a estar con alguien que no quería.

Bajó las escaleras y sus pasos la guiaron hasta la cocina. Su tía estaba supervisando al Chef y los demás cocineros, la cena estaba casi lista. Mei era amable, podía hablar con naturalidad y gran facilidad, todo lo que a ella se le dificultaba. Sí, se sentía un poco celosa, pero la admiraba más que nada por tener la fortaleza de haberla criado cuando aún era una adolescente, la consideraba casi su madre. La mujer se sintió observada pero al poco mostró una sonrisa al ver a su sobrina, rápidamente se dirigió a ella.

—Tenten, en un momento más estará —le dijo, pensando que tenía hambre ya.

—Tía, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —pidió, necesitaba contarle a ella, no era su madre pero tal vez podría entender su situación y convencer a su padre para cancelar esa ridícula boda.

—Claro, vayamos a otro sitio. —contestó al ver a todos los presentes, la chica asintió y salieron, presentía que tenía que ver con su guapo novio o tal vez su padre. Ambas llegaron hasta la sala de lectura y se sentaron para estar más cómodas— Estas molesta.

—No, ¿por qué habría de estar molesta contigo? Neji tiene la culpa por ser tan hablador y… eso… lo que sea… eso hipnotizante que tiene —no sabía describir qué. Mei rió por el comentario.

—No me refiero a eso, estas molesta con tu padre por obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, casarte con Neji Hyuga. —ella asintió— Estás en tu derecho Tenten, hace años también estuve a punto de casarme, —confesó sin rodeos, su sobrina se sorprendió, no estaba enterada —era tan solo una niña, no quería un matrimonio aún, él era más mayor y maduro, yo en cambo una pequeña que aún jugaba a las muñecas. Lo rechacé y enfrenté a todos, al final logré lo que quería.

—Vaya, estarías casada en este momento —pensó en voz alta, Mei sonrió mientras asentía.

—Estaba enamorada de él —la chica de ojos chocolate abrió los ojos por lo dicho— me gustaba mucho debo admitir, no se como una chiquilla de 12 años logró enamorarse de un hombre mayor, pero al igual que tú tengo un orgullo que sobrepasa cualquier cosa, mi orgullo pudo más que mi amor por él.

—No sé qué decirte, es una historia triste. Pero no entiendo por qué rechazaste estar con él si lo amabas —aunque una minúscula parte de ella si comprendía, muy lejanamente… No, por supuesto que no.

—Porque fui demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo, si lo hubiera aprobado una parte de mi se arrepentiría porque mi padre se saldría con la suya. Pero te cuento esto porque no quiero que sufras lo mismo —Tenten sonrió, ¿por qué tendría que pasarle? Ella no quería a Neji.

—No te preocupes tía, Neji y yo jamás seríamos pareja, es más el odio que nos sentimos el uno por el otro que cualquier sentimiento de amor. —en realidad Mei no le creía nada— agua y aceite, blanco y negro, el día y la noche… somos muy diferentes.

—Ser diferente lo hace interesante, ¿para qué quieres alguien igual a ti? Suena aburrido —le dijo como pensando en esa posibilidad. Se levantó dispuesta a irse— la cena debe estar lista, vamos.

—Tía. —La mujer se detuvo ante la mención de su sobrina— Estar con alguien que no quieres, ¿cómo se puede manejar algo así? —Mei se quedó pensando sólo por unos segundos, tenía la respuesta.

—Haz de esa persona alguien que quieres. —y sin más se fue, dejando a Tenten sola, o eso creyó— Yo lo hice, pero reaccioné demasiado tarde.

En uno de los sofá y dándole la espalda se encontraba Neji leyendo un libro, había escuchado la conversación que sostenían las dos mujeres y ciertamente, en esa historia se identificó a él mismo y a Tenten, sería algo que podría llegar a ocurrir, pero con la diferencia de que ella no lo quería, no se arrepentiría por rechazarlo y se casaría con quien le viniera en gana, no como su tía que al parecer seguía amando a esa persona, tal vez por siempre.

Neji sólo sacó su cabeza mostrando su cabellera larga, en ningún momento miró a Tenten pero eso fue suficiente para que ella lo notara, el ojiperla cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de frente, volteó encontrándose con la mirada sería pero no enfadada de su prometida. Se levantó y quedó unos pasos frente a ella, la cual aún seguía en el mismo sitio.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Ya te arrepentiste? —le dijo con voz firme. Lo miró sin comprender.

—¿De qué exactamente? —quiso saber, él sonrió de medio lado.

—Tuviste una especie de flash, te viste tú a los cuarenta años llorando desconsolada y sola en el mundo por haber tomado la estúpida decisión de romper tu compromiso conmigo.

—¡¿Qué? —era el colmo, ni loca ella pensaría en esas cosas tan tontas, eso simplemente lo decía para molestarla.

—Y habla la que describe lo hipnotizante "lo que sea" que tengo —le recordó lo dicho anteriormente— Si terminas conmigo te quedarás sola porque al final comprenderás que en verdad me querías. No es tan simple Tenten, aunque tú y yo no pueda ser, jamás lograrás olvidarme, no por nada me he encargado de fastidiarte tanto tiempo —y dio un paso más cerca.

—Acéptalo de una vez, no me gustas —y apretó los dientes, podía leerse su disgusto en su mirada chocolate.

—¿Te gustaría comprobarlo? —y dio dos pasos más cerca, justo cuando Neji dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa al verla nerviosa, escucharon la voz de alguien más.

—Disculpen señorita Tenten, joven Hyuga. La cena esta lista, —dijo Kimimaro —la señorita Mei me pidió que les avisara que ya pueden pasar al comedor. —Tenten asintió aliviada— Por cierto señorita, el señor llamó hace unos minutos, mañana está de regreso.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Tenten apareció al instante, pero en cambio la de Neji se evaporó, ahora tendría que hacer lo que le había dicho a Tenten que cumpliría, el día de mañana el compromiso quedaría anulado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola de nuevo! ¿cómo están? Me la he pasado escribiendo todo este día, no tuve clases y aproveché, en este fic sólo revisé el capi, de los demás tenía que escribirlo completo... uff, pero me paso a dejarles este cap. de "Sapo azul"que espero les haya gustado un poquito. <em>**

**_Mei es genial, por si no recuerdan Mei Terumi es la quinta Mizukage. Si se dieron cuenta, Kimimaro no tiene gran participación, sí más adelante pero no lo suficiente, pues el fic no es muy largo y créanme, que si no les daría un millón de problemas, hahaha... pero mejor no porque siempre me dicen que soy mala T_T y que hago sufrir mucho a los protas._**

**_Así como dice _Jaz_, Tenten es una niña mala, Neji de verdad sufre, pero esto se puede invertir... o algo así..._**

**_Espero sus reviews a los que quieran escribirme! n_n_**

**_Muchísimas gracias a:_**

**Alexa Hiwatari **0o0** angyhyuga01 **0o0** Ary Hyuga **0o0** Jaz**

**_Y a mi amiga_ Polarium, _(Lean su fic, está genial :D_) _lucharé hasta conseguir un epílogo digno, ¡lo prometo! (eso espero T_T)_**

_**El mini adelanto del próximo cap:**_

—Señor, Tenten y yo hicimos este viaje para hablar sobre el compromiso. —comenzó. De inmediato tuvo la atención de los dos adultos— Quiero anularlo —dijo sin más.

—¿Anularlo? —no parecía muy impactado, creía más bien que era una broma— ¿y por qué habría de ser así?

—No estoy enamorado de su hija.

_**Hay una escena en el próximo capítulo que me gusta *w* (y de la cual esperarán mes y medio para poder leer) Jeje, no es cierto, será pronto.**_

_**Trataré de revisar rápido el capi y lo subo en estos días. Cuídense, bye!**_


	9. Lo mejor para ti

**Espero les guste. Cap. 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo mejor para ti.<strong>

En la cena del día anterior Tenten sólo escuchó la conversación Neji/Mei en todo momento, era frustrante tener que pasar un buen rato escuchándolos a ellos dos hablar de tonterías, una de ellas la boda. Jamás dejaría que eso sucediera, sería capaz de huir del país con tal de que no la encontraran nunca. Acababa del salir de la ducha y aún continuaba con la toalla envuelta, no quería ponerse la ropa que su tía le había comprado ayer con la total libertad.

—Que asco —dijo observando un vestido color morado sin mangas y que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, que no sabía muy bien como describir— disfraz tipo Ino Yamanaka —una chica de la universidad bastante alabada por los hombres— mi tía lo hizo a propósito, no pienso salir así, menos con el pervertido de Neji cerca.

Muy a su pesar, y sabiendo que no tenía de otra, se vistió. Era exactamente de su talla, su tía la conocía bien, aunque no en los gustos. Suspiró al verse una vez más en el espejo, se hizo lo mismo de siempre en su cabello y cuando tuvo valor suficiente bajó para encontrarse con el resto en el comedor.

—Buen día Tenten, te estábamos esperando —dijo su tía al verla llegar— me alegra que te pusieras la ropa que te compré —Neji la observó por primera vez esa mañana, y juraba que si hubiera estado comiendo se atraganta ahí mismo— Neji-kun, mi sobrina se ve muy linda ¿verdad? —preguntó Mei al captar la mirada estupefacta del Hyuga.

—Sí. —fue lo que pudo decir. Tenten se sentía incómoda, tomó asiento ante la atenta mirada de Neji.

—_Que se atreva a decir ahora que parezco chico… _—pensó medio sonriendo— Tía, ¿a qué hora piensa llegar papá?

—No lo sé, en la tarde quizás. ¿Aún no le has mencionado que estás aquí? —la chica evitó verla, esa fue suficiente respuesta para saber que su cuñado aún no sabía nada— Debes decirle.

—Mi tío me llamó anoche, muy tarde —mencionó Neji a la vez que les servían el desayuno— se escuchaba preocupado, pero lo convencí para que no le dijera nada a mi padre.

—Tu papá es muy estricto, si se entera que estás aquí podría venir expresamente a sacarte. ¡Pero no te preocupes, no pienso decir nada! —dijo al ver la cara de expresión tanto de Neji como de Tenten.

—¿Conoces al padre de Neji? —preguntó la castaña.

—Claro, después de todo se la llevaba aquí con tu padre en las tantas juntas que solían hacer. —Contestó sonriente— Deberían aprovechar la mañana antes de que tu padre venga, salgan a distraerse los dos un rato —dijo cambiando de tema, pensaba que era buena idea para su "relación" pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Por supuesto que…

—Es una excelente idea —se apresuró a decir Neji, cortando toda intención de un "No" por parte de su querida prometida— lo pasaremos bien —y con media sonrisa le dio un mordisco a su trozo de fruta, pues sabía que la chica no quería en lo absoluto pasar un rato en su compañía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿no pudo simplemente negarse? No, reaccionó tarde y ahora estaba con Neji paseando en unos de los autos de su padre que su tía les había prestado. Un chofer conducía, lo que ocasionó que el ojiperla se sentara a su lado. Tenten perdía el tiempo observando por la ventana, mientras Neji la miraba sin esconderse. Ella podía sentirlo pero era mejor no sacar el tema ni molestarlo siquiera, cometería un grave error estando tan cerca.

—_Debí traerme a Kimimaro_ —pensó con desgana— _un amigo con quien hablar para así evitar a Neji. _

El celular de Neji comenzó a sonar, el mismo tono que el suyo, ¡genial! Tenten maldijo por tal coincidencia, algo más que los unía, el mismo gusto musical. El chico atendió la llamada.

—Ah, eres tú. Que sorpresa —dijo, e inmediatamente una media sonrisa surcó sus finos labios— No, estoy fuera. Lo siento, no puedo abandonar la ciudad —Tenten escuchaba atentamente y de reojo lo observaba, aún no borraba su sonrisa idiota— mi padre no tiene nada que ver, esto es por mí —luego de unos segundos pareció reír un poco— ¿lo dices en serio? —esta vez Neji parecía un poco molesto, y Tenten lo comprobó pues lo veía ahora directamente olvidando que podría darse cuenta, simplemente lo olvidó.

Luego en lo que pareció una despedida de parte de Neji, cortó comunicación y miró a Tenten, como esperando a que dijera algo. Estuvieron mirándose alrededor de dos o tres minutos, en los cuales ninguno de lo dos dijo nada, hasta que perdiendo totalmente, Tenten le dio la espalda y miró de nuevo por la ventana.

—Pensé que preguntarías —dijo a los pocos segundos de sentirse ignorado.

—¿Qué se supone que debo preguntar? —le respondió sin mirarlo y de lo más tranquila.

—No lo sé, ¿quién es? por ejemplo. Ya sabes, lo que las novias celosas suelen decir —la castaña rió un poco, jamás debía esperar algo así de ella.

—Sigue soñando —de ahí ya no volvieron a cruzar palabra.

Fueron a un templo, visitaron algunas tiendas de curiosidades y caminaron por un parque público bastante extenso. Neji seguía a Tenten de cerca por el camino empedrado mientras observaba los árboles que se extendía haciendo sombra. Era aburrido tener que caminar solo siendo ignorado por su novia. Justo en el momento que el chico de cabello lacio y largo daba un gran bostezo, algo disimulado, vio pasar a una pareja de novios tomados de la mano, esa imagen no hizo más que hacer que se sintiera mal, pues era lo que nunca podría tener con Tenten.

—Neji, Neji. Reacciona —la chica pasó su manos varias veces esperando que el ojiperla diera señales de vida— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te he dejado atrás por mucho. ¿Te sientes mal? —Neji negó y continuó caminando, dejando a Tenten confundida y pensando que parecía más bien un alma en pena— Qué raro es.

Después de 10 minutos, la chica se emocionó al ver un césped mojado a causa de los aspersores que hacían girar el agua. Sonrió y se acercó a Neji, el cual lucía inexpresivo y aún muy negativo.

—Neji, mira. —Apuntó con el dedo al agua que brincaba en exceso— Te reto a entrar— le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Lo que quería era mojar a Neji, sería una verdadera maravilla.

—No creo que este permitido, déjalo ya —¿déjalo ya?, ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa? No señor, Tenten no estaba feliz con su respuesta.

—No, entra. —Neji no contestó, ignorándola así por completo— Eres un cobarde.

—Sí, lo soy —le respondió medio exaltado, pero él veía las palabras de la castaña como algo más que un simple juego o burla. Se sentía cobarde, pero no por haber hecho lo correcto desde un principio, por haber dejado que su padre lo manejara y decidiera, sino por haberse permitido soñar con ella desde el momento en que sus ojos la capturaron— así que mejor entra tú.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero tú vendrás conmigo —y lo jaló del brazo para meterlo junto con ella a las constantes salpicadas de agua que los mojaban de pies cabeza.

Neji se sorprendió, Tenten no era de las que hacían ese tipo de cosas, es decir, incluirlo en algo que quería hacer, y en ese momento ella parecía divertirse por el hecho de que él estuviera ahí con ella, no por haber logrado mojarlo, sino por la única razón de que participaba en el juego. Sonrió, sería la primera y última vez que los dos compartían un momento así. Diversión sana sin nada de sangre de por medio.

—¡Tu cabello! —Se rió fuertemente, ambos lucían descalzos ahora— se ve raro todo mojado —Neji lo sacudió para mojarla más, si era posible— ¡oye!

Pero Tenten no estaba molesta, el chico la perseguía y ella se escabullía para evitar ser atrapada. Fue en un corto tiempo, casi en unos cuantos segundos que Neji volteó al frente, a unos metros de ellos estaba la misma pareja que había visto anteriormente y parecían observarlos sonrientes. El Hyuga sonrió para sí, en esos momentos ellos parecían más una pareja que cualquier otra que de verdad lo era.

Con agilidad logró alcanzarla y atraparla por la cintura. La chica pegó un grito divertida. Entonces ambos resbalaron y cayeron en el césped verde y mojado, afortunadamente con nada de lodo. La chica jadeaba de tanto correr, aplastaba a Neji por el hecho de que su hombro estaba enterrado en su cara.

—Estoy muerta —dijo y quitaba unos cuantos mechones que se habían desprendido de su peinado y adherido a la frente y cara. Quitó su hombro de Neji y se quedó recostada al lado.

—Tenten, tu padre llegará hoy —le recordó— ¿crees que me dejarías…? —adivinando lo que quería le daría una respuesta que quizás no se esperaba, ni ella misma lo habría creído anteriormente.

—Te dejaré… —pero lo que tenía para decirle se perdió en los labios de Neji.

El ojiperla estaba de lado y sólo su rostro posaba frente a Tenten, unido solamente por sus labios mojados y fríos a causa del agua que aún seguía cayendo. Tal vez fue el reciente momento, o quizás los días de convivencia, no lo supo explicar pero al final sus manos rodearon su cuello, tocando sus mechones de cabello aún húmedos, permitiéndole a Neji ver la calidez de su alma. Su primer beso, el único bien recibido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No habían querido dar detalles tanto a Mei como a su recién llegado padre, los cuales los recibieron con sorpresa al verlos completamente empapados y despeinados. Tenten subió las escaleras, seguida por Neji, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y la castaña ni protestó al saber que el ojiperla se quedaba en la siguiente habitación de la suya. Su mente rondaba el anterior beso, pues creía que había cometido un error, ya que sería mucho más difícil de llevar para Neji su rompimiento al recordar momentos como ese.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse, los dos bajaron a la cena, donde ahí mismo le explicarían qué es lo que hacían ahí. Mei estuvo charlando con el hombre mientras Neji y Tenten se miraban preguntándose así quién sería lo suficientemente valiente como para empezar a hablar del asunto. Al final Neji se resignó a que debía dar la cara primero siendo el novio.

—Señor, Tenten y yo hicimos este viaje para hablar sobre el compromiso. —comenzó. De inmediato tuvo la atención de los dos adultos— Quiero anularlo —dijo sin más.

—¿Anularlo? —no parecía muy impactado, creía más bien que era una broma— ¿y por qué habría de ser así?

—No estoy enamorado de su hija —mintió.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, eso se arreglará con el tiempo. Los dos vivirán juntos y la convivencia será necesaria e inevitable. —Explicó con naturalidad— El amor llegará —y bebió la copa de vino que le había servido Kimimaro.

—No, no entiende. La odio, me repugna su presencia, es demasiado simple y nada femenina, —Mei veía el rostro de su cuñado, éste parecía más serio a cada palabra del Hyuga. Por otro lado, Tenten sólo miraba su plato. Una, Neji era buen actor o realmente decía la verdad, hablaba tan seguro que le estaba empezando a creer, pero… ella sabía que la quería— es un patito feo.

Involuntariamente, Tenten se levantó de su silla y miró a Neji sorprendida por su misma reacción. Su padre lucía serio pero comprensivo y su tía la miraba con tristeza, parecía no querer observar al ojiperla. Tenten clavó su mirada en Neji una vez más y éste la mantuvo fría, completamente opuesta a la de esa tarde en el parque.

—Con permiso —se despidió y subió a su recámara.

¿Era simple actuación? Neji y ella nunca habían arreglado nada de como serían las cosas o como debían actuar. Nada, ella simplemente se levantó, como sintiendo de verdad el dolor de sus palabras, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Era sólo una tontería, una ridícula farsa que terminaría esa noche. Aventó una de sus almohadas y se recostó boca abajo una vez que se colocó su pijama, esperando que el sueño la venciera para olvidar lo que estaba pasando.

Pasó una hora, quizás dos en la que no hacía más que mantener su rostro enterrado en una de sus almohadas. No estaba llorando pero se sentía mal y no lograba definir el por qué. Escuchó unos pasos fuera de su puerta y a los segundos unos leves golpes.

—Pase —dijo sentándose en la cama. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro y era difícil ver algo.

—Tenten —era Neji que la buscaba en la habitación sin mucho éxito. La chica se estiró un poco y encendió la lámpara en su buró.

—Neji, ¿qué ha dicho papá? —necesitaba saber la respuesta.

—Él ha aceptado anular el compromiso —respondió con voz fantasmal. Ella trató de sonreír pero no pudo lograrlo, esa noticia era buena pero no ocasionaba en ella la sonrisa que tanto esperó— Sabía que diciéndole simplemente que no te quería no sería suficiente —explicó en el mismo sitio, la luz no alcanzaba a llegar lo suficiente y tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo impidiéndole ver su cara— así que pensé, _Es el padre de Tenten, bien puede reaccionar igual_, y decidí decirte esas cosas, que sabes bien que no es verdad. ¿Pero eso que más da?, logré lo que querías, lo mejor para ti.

—Neji… —por alguna razón, escuchar de Neji que esas frases dichas en el comedor no eran verdad, la reconfortaban.

—Me tengo que ir ya —dijo de pronto— a Japón.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —la chica se levantó de la cama.

—¿Esperarás que después de lo que te dije tu padre me reciba en esta casa? —a pesar de todo aún se burlaba de su falta de comprensión hacia las cosas— seguramente después de esto nuestros padres se enemisten, así que fue un placer conocerte.

—¿Te estas despidiendo para siempre? Es ridículo sabiendo que nos volveremos a ver en la universidad —ahora ella se burlaba. Neji sonrió débilmente.

—Adiós —y dio media vuelta para salir. La castaña dio unos pasos presurosos.

—Me voy contigo —soltó de pronto y corrió a ponerse el calzado. Aún llevaba pijama.

—No, no quiero que vengas, —le dijo medio molesto— tu padre se preocupará si sales de aquí, además resultaría raro que después de lo que te dije quisieras regresar justo conmigo. Vuelve a dormir.

—Pero…

—Duérmete ya —y se regresó logrando que Tenten retrocediera hasta caer en su cama. Neji tomó el edredón y sábana para después arroparla. Le dio una última mirada, en la cual Tenten pudo distinguir dolor, un dolor que no reflejaba en sus gestos, pero que sus ojos no sabían ocultar del todo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habría querido irse al día siguiente pero su tía y su padre insistieron en que se quedara, pues no tendría caso ir un día a la Universidad para después tener sábado y domingo libres, así que por mandato de su papá regresaría hasta el domingo. En el tiempo que estuvo en casa no se habló más del tema de Neji Hyuga, tampoco de Gaara como en un principio creyó, pues la chica pensaba que pronto le impondrían al pelirrojo, cosa que no sucedió y era algo que agradecía. Le había prometido a Gaara rechazarlo de igual forma, se preguntaba ¿que haría su padre al saber que había rechazado a sus dos candidatos?

Llegó el domingo en la noche completamente exhausta. No había nadie en casa, Temari debía estar con Shikamaru, y Gaara no tenía idea donde. Se dejó caer en la cama y no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Por la mañana descubrió un recado de Temari, la cual le dejaba el desayuno listo, buscó a Gaara pero al parecer había madrugado, no estaba.

—Bueno, de vuelta a la escuela —se dijo, terminando su desayuno y cepillando sus dientes, salió a esperar el autobús.

Una vez que llegó se encontró con Rock Lee, el cual la saludó como de costumbre. Caminaron juntos hasta que los dos se dividieron yendo a sus respectivas áreas de estudio. Por primera vez desde que estudiaba ahí, Tenten platicó abiertamente con Matsuri sin sentirse culpable después.

—Vamos —ahora ambas chicas se dirigían a tomar asiento en el área que siempre ocupaba con Lee. En ese momento Tenten se percató de la presencia de Gaara caminando hacia una de las mesas— Es Gaara, ¡Gaara! —le gritó para que la viera, el pelirrojo la miró sin expresión alguna —tenía bastantes días sin verte, y anoche, ni esta mañana logre saludarte.

—Ah, hola —y buscó una mesa vacía.

—¿Temari y tú salieron anoche? —preguntó curiosa. El chico asintió— pensé que estaba con su novio. ¿Podemos acompañarte? —a Gaara le dio igual y tanto ella como Matsuri, la última con un poco de miedo, se sentaron.

—Fuimos a casa de mi madre, nuestro padre necesitaba hablar con la familia. —Dijo serio, aún no había probado bocado— Tu papá le informó lo que había pasado con Neji y tal como les advertí soy el siguiente y último en la lista —escupió con amargura, tampoco lo aceptaba.

—No te preocupes por eso, me negaré a este compromiso. No dejaré que decidan por nosotros —esas palabras las recordaba de su amigo, Neji las había repetido por años y al final no habían servido de nada.

—¿En verdad hablan en serio? —la chica que había permanecido callada se dejó escuchar —es decir, ¿de verdad sus familias deciden su vida desde pequeños?

—Sí, mi papá arregló mi compromiso con Neji desde que nací —le contó, no lo había mencionado en su reciente charla— si Neji y yo no congeniábamos, Gaara ocuparía su puesto. Pero no permitiré que destruyan nuestras vidas.

—Creo que los entiendo un poco —dijo de pronto, ¿Matsuri también?, ¿sus padres había arreglado su compromiso? — mis padres también decidieron mi vida desde muy pequeña, no de la mima manera que ustedes pero ellos me obligaron a estudiar periodismo, es algo que no me gusta, pero tengo que obedecer.

—No lo sabía —Matsuri suspiró y continuó.

—Lo ven como una orden que debemos seguir, como si aún fuéramos niños incapaces de resolver nuestras vidas. No entienden que hemos crecido y necesitamos avanzar solos —lo mismo pensaba Gaara, ¿quién habría creído que esa chiquilla asustadiza podía entenderlo tan bien? — temen que nos equivoquemos, pero no entienden que de eso también se aprende. Nunca podremos experimentar la vida si nos mantienen atados a ellos. Me gustaría poder volar muy lejos.

—Como la arena —prosiguió Gaara— que el viento nos lleve como la arena.

Después de esas palabras, cada joven pareció perdido en sus pensamientos y lo que ocupaba la mente de Tenten en esos momentos era lo que debía hacer para anular esta vez su compromiso con Gaara, el cual seguramente sería anunciado mediante una cena de presentación como con los Hyuga. Sería prácticamente imposible convencer de nueva cuenta a su padre, así que Gaara debía ayudarla para hablar esta vez con Sabaku no Tadashi.

Las dos chicas debían regresar para su siguiente clase, Gaara aún tenía tiempo antes de regresar. Tenten ya se iba pero al final le pareció raro no encontrar a Neji a su lado. Siempre estaban juntos, por algo el pelirrojo se había cambiado a esa Universidad.

—Tenten, se nos hace tarde —la llamó su ahora amiga. La castaña decidió no darle importancia.

Durante sus clases estuvo pensando en él, si no había ido era seguro que estaba castigado, su padre se había enojado por haber faltado a la escuela, sobre todo por irse sin pedirle permiso antes, además, y lo más importante, enemistar a sus familias pues su papá ya no quería saber nada de los Hyuga después de lo que Neji dijo en aquella cena en China.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al terminar sus clases, Tenten esperaba fuera al ojiperla, pues según creía él aún tenía una clase más en su horario ese día, esperaba de verdad que no estuviera castigado. Platicó con Matsuri alrededor de media hora pero después la chica tuvo que despedirse. A los quince minutos vio salir a Lee, que tampoco pudo quedarse mucho. Faltando poco ya había decidido matar a Neji por su tardanza, nunca la hacía esperar tanto. Cuando estrangulaba al Hyuga en sus pensamientos vio salir a Gaara del edificio escolar, Neji no debía tardar.

El pelirrojo venía hablando por celular pero aún estaba bastante lejos como para escucharlo. Se detuvo frente a ella al decir _"¿por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?"_ Tenten pensó de inmediato que tenía que ver con Neji porque Gaara la había mirado al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Neji hablará contigo esta noche en casa de Temari —le anunció— quiere decirte algo importante.

—¿No vino a clases? —preguntó, pero ya lo presentía, por esa razón no lo había visto en todo el día.

—No, no pudo pero quiere verte esta noche en casa. Vámonos —la chica no dijo nada más, probablemente quería tratar el asunto de Gaara, era su mejor amigo y por lo tanto lógico que quisiera ayudarlo.

Fue esa tarde una espera eterna para Tenten, se sentía inquieta, nerviosa, asustada… Neji le provocaba tantas sensaciones que no sabía qué exactamente era lo que pasaba con ella, ¿cómo es que podía descontrolarse así? Era como… como una explosión en su cuerpo, un cosquilleo, una descarga e incluso creía volar.

—Oh, por Dios —se dijo para sí mientras veía el techo de su habitación— esto no… yo no… ¡Ah!, ¡estúpida, no puedes, no puedes! —y golpeaba su almohada una y otra vez.

—¡¿Qué pasa? —gritó irrumpiendo en el lugar una rubia de coletas bastante asustada.

—Temari —dijo entre seria y sorprendida— dime, ¿por qué soy tan estúpida? —pero Tenten no parecía esperar una respuesta, murmuraba para sí ignorando por completo a su mejor amiga.

—Alguna gente nace estúpida Tenten —le respondió del mismo modo, esperando igual que se molestara, pero nada pasó— ¿qué te pasa? —y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras la observaba preocupada.

—Ni yo misma lo sé, es… es tan confuso. Siempre tiene que ser el idiota de Neji, siempre él —la rubia suspiró.

—¿Y ahora que pasa con él? —quiso saber, aunque un poco desganada, no quería escuchar más tentativas de la castaña en contra del Hyuga.

—Creo que me ha alcanzado —murmuró bajito, cosa que Temari no alcanzó a oír, pero de lo cual no insistió en preguntar.

El día en el parque correspondió porque así lo quiso, así lo sintió y no por una causa externa, realmente le había gustado y creía tenía que ver con saber que él no mentía, que en verdad la quería, era lo único que necesitaba saber para mostrarse abierta a sus sentimientos. Esa noche, cuando Neji apareciera, ella… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser confesar tus recientes sentimientos a un sapo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, las cosas comienzan a moverse. Y Tenten ya pareció darse cuenta ¡al fin! xD Ah, Me gustó la escena en el parque, no sé ustedes pero es una de mis partes favoritas en este fic. Pobre Neji, sufre y sufre. Dios, que mala soy...<strong>_

_**Pues como yo hablo y hablo, etc. No me gusta enfadar así que paso a retirarme, no sin antes:**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews:**_

**Alexa Hiwatari** 0o0**Ary Hyuga**

_**Y a todos por entrar un momento a leer esta pequeña historia. ¡Sigamos leyendo, yo amo leer y escribir! n_n**_

**_Avances del próximo capítulo:_**

Se miró como nunca antes en toda su vida, tenía más de cuarenta minutos en el espejo observando su atuendo, si realmente era presentable para ver a Neji. Se sentía idiota por ello, nunca le había importado cómo verse frente a él y ahora todo cambiaba, ¿era tan necesario?

0o0o0o0o0o0

—Tenten —la chica volteó al escuchar su nombre y tal fue su sorpresa que su quijada terminó en el suelo, él…

_**Cuídense!**_


	10. En busca de un sapo

**_Hola, capítulo 10. Disfrútenlo n_n_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En busca de un sapo.<strong>

Se miró como nunca antes en toda su vida, tenía más de cuarenta minutos en el espejo observando su atuendo, si realmente era presentable para ver a Neji. Se sentía idiota por ello, nunca le había importado cómo verse frente a él y ahora todo cambiaba, ¿era tan necesario?

—¿Qué diablos? Esto no es necesario, pero ya me lo he repetido veinte veces. Aún si me vistiera como en mis sueños, Neji no me tomaría en cuenta, no lo notaría, apuesto que diría algo que me hiciera sentir mal. —se dijo así misma— Ya basta —se recostó en la cama.

—Tenten, Gaara está muy raro, muy pensativo y no ha querido decirme nada sobre Neji. —Temari había irrumpido en su dormitorio, encontrando a su amiga con una almohada en la cabeza— Ya deja de sentirte así, hace rato dijiste algo que no entendí pero creo que Neji es mucho más que una persona pesada para ti.

—Es un sapo —respondió de lo más normal, Temari no entendió exactamente a qué venía eso ahora— un estúpido y asqueroso sapo.

—Aja, —para la rubia, Neji no era nada de eso, Tenten tenía unos apodos muy extraño para las personas— ¿y se convierte en un príncipe después de un beso?

—No, sigue siendo el mismo sapo pesado y estúpido, no hay manera de hacerlo cambiar… y creo que así es mejor —quedó muy seria después de lo último, no quería que Neji cambiara, era un tonto que siempre la hacía enfadar y ahora comprendía que tenía razón, por ese motivo nunca lo había olvidado. Todo ese día había extrañado sus fastidiosos comentarios.

Escucharon que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. En ese momento el corazón de la castaña se aceleró, debía ser Neji. Se levantó nerviosa y en ningún momento parpadeó, ¿qué le diría al verlo? Durante el resto de la tarde había ensayado que decir pero simplemente no encontró nada a su favor. No quería lucir feliz, nerviosa o ansiosa por verlo porque se daría cuenta de inmediato y por esta vez quería ser ella la que lo sorprendiera completamente, si es que se atrevía a decirlo.

—Adelante —dijo la chica ya de pie y frente a la puerta. Gaara fue quien estaba del otro lado, no Neji.

—Ya es hora —dijo Gaara, no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, Neji sí había venido. Tomó aire y caminó siguiendo a Gaara hasta la sala.

Los pocos pasos hasta la pequeña sala se le hicieron eternos. Tenten tuvo que tranquilizarse varias veces pero una vez dando un paso parecía retroceder dos, al final llegó a la sala pero hubo una razón lo suficientemente grande como para sentirse completamente sorprendida. Neji no estaba.

—¿Qué se supone que…? —pero una voz interrumpió su pregunta.

—Tenten —la voz de Neji llamándola, volteó a todas direcciones, incluso tras de ella pero no lo encontró— aquí abajo —escuchó de nuevo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

El Hyuga se mostraba en la pantalla de una laptop propiedad de Gaara, el ojiperla no estaba presente realmente, no podía ser verdad, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo podría hablar de sus sentimientos de esa manera? Se sintió realmente triste porque Neji no se había atrevido a venir, lo que significaba que la dejaba en paz, ¿era eso?

—¿Cómo?, ¿cómo es que me das la cara de esta manera?, ¿se supone que esto es una broma? —le dijo molesta, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la imagen de Neji en la pantalla y descansó sus brazos en la mesita.

—No había otra manera, necesitaba verte y esta es la única forma —le dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, pero era un poco diferente al hablar con ella. Tenten observó la sala, Gaara ya se había ido y tampoco había señales de Temari.

—Podrías haber venido, ¿acaso piensas abandonar a Gaara con el problema que tenemos ahora? Eres un cobarde, te necesito aquí no allí, te esperaré media hora, no más— Neji parecía pensativo.

—Te necesito. —repitió las palabras de Tenten como creyendo que era alguna fantasía— El problema es que no estoy en la ciudad en estos momentos.

—¿No estás?, ¿tú padre te mandó llamar? Es por eso que no fuiste a la escuela, ¿cierto? —la seriedad y tardanza de Neji para hablar la intranquilizaban.

—Ya no regresaré a la Universidad, estoy en casa ahora —Tenten se quedó paralizada, meditando sus palabras una y otra vez, no estaba, ya no más…

—¿Piensas abandonar a Gaara? ¡no puedes! El te necesita Neji, no te atrevas a dejarlo —lo amenazó, se estaba desesperando, aunque creía que hablaba más por ella que por Gaara— ¡eres un idiota, regresa en este instante! Yo… yo…

—No puedo. Mi padre se molestó porque terminé relación con tu familia, está muy molesto y ya no podré regresar, me mantiene vigilado cada que salgo, me ha inscrito en otra Universidad cerca de casa, no puedo irme —concluyó con la mirada perdida.

—¿No… vas a regresar? —tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—No volveré, yo quería decírtelo. Ya hablé con Gaara y él te ayudará a evitar tu compromiso, —mientras hablaba, Tenten tenía la mirada en sus manos, que en ese momento parecían tensas, tenía miedo— es una despedida Tenten.

—¡No lo hagas! —y lo miró en la pantalla, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y Neji pareció sorprendido de verlos en ese estado sólo por él.

—Ya lo hice —Neji ya no estaba, había cortado comunicación con ella.

Tenten dejó salir las lágrimas, ahora se desbordaban formando caminos salados hasta sus mejillas, su boca temblaba, incapaz de decir una palabra, todo se había quedado atrapado, pues la persona a la que quería decírselas ya no estaba, se había ido y aparentemente para siempre.

—Neji —susurró débilmente y fue acercando su rostro a la pantalla hasta besarla— te amo… pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde —cerró la laptop para recargarse en ella y esconderse en sus brazos, pero eso sería inútil, sus sollozos eran completamente audibles.

El pelirrojo observó la última escena sin hacer el menor ruido, se sentía mal por Tenten y por Neji, los dos estaban sufriendo por una tontería. Se le hacía raro que su amigo no hiciera algo al respecto, al final se rindió y no era exactamente algo que hacía a diario. Necesitaba tomar cartas en el asunto por ellos, Neji le había hecho jurar que cuidaría a Tenten, así que haría algo por ella que no la hiciera sufrir más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez era peor para Tenten superar la situación, no podía simplemente desechar sus sentimientos, necesitaba al menos decirlos, confesárselos a él, ¿pero cómo? Durante todo ese tiempo había tenido la idea de ir a buscarlo pero no sabía mucho de él, intentó llamarlo a su celular pero no le contestaba, comenzaba a dudar si realmente la quería, pues en ese caso lucharía por estar con ella. ¿Si le daba a conocer sus sentimientos cambiaría mucho las cosas?, ¿reaccionaría de una maldita vez?

—Tengo que verlo. —se levantó de su cama y observó su computadora en su escritorio. Sonrió— Hace días que no hablo con el chico misterioso, Neji.

La prendió rápidamente y comenzó a escribirle un correo en el cual pedía verlo, simplemente eso _**"Necesito verte, por favor, es importante lo que tengo que decirte. Es sobre lo nuestro, tienes que venir, avísame si puedes" **_Tenten estuvo esperando por días, hasta que un viernes por la tarde obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba.

"_**Está bien, mi padre me ha permitido viajar, estaré mañana mismo por allá. También necesito verte"**_ Y fue suficiente para que Tenten fuera feliz por el resto de la tarde. Ahora necesitaba ensayar que decirle, lanzarse a abrazarlo no era una opción, aunque en cuanto lo viera no sabía exactamente como podría reaccionar.

—¡Por favor!, es sólo Neji, no necesito asustarme tanto —se dijo nerviosa mientras un sábado por la mañana recorría su habitación de un lado a otro en pijama, tratando de calmarse— "Hola, ¡cuánto tiempo!" No, demasiado enérgico. "Hola, has engordado…" demasiada libertad. "Vaya, hasta que te dignas a dar la cara", sí creo que ese va mejor conmigo —y comenzó a reír.

—Tenten, esta tarde Gaara y yo pensamos ir a casa de mamá un rato, ¿quieres venir? Kankuro siempre nos trae regalos, segura hay algo para ti —le dijo para que se animara a ir.

—No, gracias, paso. Tengo otros planes para esta noche, quedé de verme con una persona —confesó, aunque no planeaba decirle quien por ahora.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó la rubia emocionada.

—Algo así —una vez que hablara con Neji podría contar como una cita, el problema era que aún no le había dicho a qué horas se verían ni dónde.

Por la tarde Tenten recibió un correo donde él se disculpaba por no poder pasar por ella, que se verían en el restaurante que estaba cerca de su casa a las 7 de la noche. Pues sí que era Neji, sabía donde vivía, no había más dudas, era él. La chica se arregló lo mejor que pudo y una vez que faltaban 10 minutos para las 7, salió. En el trayecto repasó sus palabras una y otra vez, esperando no olvidar nada. Cuando estuvo frente al restaurante se dirigió a un empleado.

—Disculpe, Hyuga Neji me espera —se anunció. El hombre parecía buscar en su lista, luego se dirigió a ella.

—Lo siento pero no hay ningún señor Hyuga en la lista…

—Tenten —la chica volteó al escuchar su nombre y tal fue su sorpresa que su quijada terminó en el suelo, él no era Neji, era…

—Kan…kuro —murmuró con sorpresa— ¿qué haces aquí?

El joven pareció un poco sorprendido, pues él ya suponía que Tenten había adivinado quien era, ya que sabía que era lista y nada se le escapaba pero las cosas no parecían ser así, esperaba a alguien más, eso creía. Se acercó a ella y sin despegar su vista le dijo al hombre que venía con él para que la dejaran pasar. Así ambos entraron, ¿Kankuro?, ¿por qué él?, se suponía que estaba con sus hermanos en la casa de su madre, eso le había dicho Temari, ¡hasta la había invitado!

—Luces confundida, pareces decepcionada —le comentó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en su mesa reservada— te dije que podría ser un sapo feo —lo dijo en broma para hacerla sonreír pero no funcionó.

—Tú no eres un sapo Kankuro, no lo eres —respondió lo último con desgana pensando en Neji.

—Supongo que adelanté mucho las cosas, creí que querrías verme, creo que esperabas a alguien más, ¿es eso Tenten? —La cuestionó, ella asintió, era Kankuro, lo conocía desde hacía mucho y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Nunca imaginó que era el chico de los e-mails, el del chat que siempre decía saber algo de ella, jamás se le vino a la cabeza que sintiera algo más. Había mantenido esperanzas de que se tratara de Neji pero no fue así, ahora su disgusto se reflejaba en su cara y Kankuro ya lo había notado, si la quería como decía entonces tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir a él, necesitaba explicarle antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

—Lo siento, pero… yo no puedo corresponderte Kankuro. He descubierto que me gusta otra persona —le explicó con sinceridad.

—¿Puedo saber al menos de quién se trata? —no esperaba tener que decírselo, pero quizás si hablaba con la verdad él comprendería.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció mágicamente en sus labios al recordar a Neji, él había sabido comprenderla y sacrificarse, ahora entendía lo que había pasado todo ese tiempo que lo rechazó, aunque era demasiado… sí, mucho tiempo. Con un suspiro dirigió de nueva cuenta su mirada a Kankuro, seguramente conocía a Neji, así que no había por qué mentirle.

—Neji, es Neji —dijo segura de lo que decía. Kankuro reconoció el nombre de inmediato, el único Neji era precisamente el Hyuga.

—No lo habría imaginado, por lo que sé él terminó su compromiso. Supongo que debes odiarlo ahora —comentó, pero era todo lo contrario.

—En realidad… hablaré de nuevo con mi padre, si la única forma de estar juntos es un matrimonio, entonces lo haré, por él y por mí —respondió decidida, era la primera vez que lo pensaba y no se retractaría.

—¿Sabes? Quería liberarte de tu compromiso con Neji o con Gaara, yo también soy un Sabaku y creí que funcionaría. Tú no habrías aceptado un matrimonio así en el pasado, realmente Hyuga Neji te ha cambiado —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

—Soy la misma, simplemente he abierto los ojos —y la charla continuó, durante los siguientes 10 minutos fue el mismo tema, pero más adelante Tenten supo que no debía hacer sentir mal a Kankuro, así que muy a su pesar terminaron hablando de su trabajo, cosa que le aburría pero tenía que escuchar. Él y ella eran muy diferentes en realidad, jamás podrían ser una pareja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le había mentido a Tenten, el día que la vio en su habitación se despidió pero no para ir de regreso a su vida normal, sino una con su padre donde jamás regresaría a Tokio. Las discusiones después de la enemistad con la familia de su ex prometida habían aumentado con el paso de los días, su padre lo culpaba y era lo correcto, así lo sentía también.

No había pasado ni una semana cuando ya le había hablado de la posibilidad de una nueva prometida, era eso o que arreglara las cosas con la castaña pero Neji no quería saber nada, por el momento no se sentía de ánimos incluso para ir a la universidad. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido escuchó el tonó de su celular, lo tomó y vio que se trataba de Gaara.

—Gaara, es bueno que llames, me aburro en este lugar —le dijo en cuanto contestó— ¿cómo está Tenten? Debes impedir que se meta en problemas —le recordó, pero el pelirrojo lo sabía.

—No quiero estar de niñera, escucha Neji, hablé con mi madre hace un momento, a ella no le preocupa el compromiso, dice que puedo elegir si hablo con mi padre. —Le explicó, era mucha la diferencia entre su padre y el de Gaara, seguro él si lo entendería.

—Las cosas mejorarán —pero no parecía sentirlo, no para él.

—No, aún no termina, debes regresar. Neji, esa chica está perdida sin ti, Tenten no es la misma, creo que de verdad eres importante en su vida —Neji, después de esas palabras no dijo nada durante un largo minuto, Gaara no decía las cosas por decirlas, aunque en realidad ya lo sabía pero nunca quiso sentir que la obligaba, así que terminó de darle lo que quería, hasta que se diera cuenta. Era un alivio saber que no estaba equivocado, pero un nuevo problema aparecía, ¿cómo arreglar lo que él mismo había ocasionado?

—Neji, voy a ayudarte esta vez —y no le dio tiempo al ojiperla de decirle nada más, le había colgado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tenten se había levantado un poco tarde, no había podido dormir bien esa noche después de la cena. Estuvo intranquila, pensando en que hacer, por el momento ya había decidido que buscaría a su sapo donde quiera que estuviera, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de una persona y esa era Gaara. Se bañó y una vez que estuvo lista, tanto con maletas, bajó para hablar con el pelirrojo que en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala leyendo el periódico.

—Gaara, necesito hablar contigo…

—Neji vive fuera del país, no puedo acompañarte, viajaré a Suna para hablar con mi padre, es la oportunidad perfecta ahora que no está viajando, no puedo desperdiciarla —le dijo con calma, el chico era un adivino, no la había dejado ni hablar— Neji está en Corea del Norte, búscalo y arregla todo el desastre que ocasionaste —y le entregó una dirección. Tenten trató de sonreír, sí que había hecho un desastre.

—Gracias Gaara —el pelirrojo la entendía más de lo que aparentaba, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Neji y sin pedírselo ya estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, por algo era el mejor amigo del ojiperla.

—No deberías ir sola, Temari no puede porque trabaja hoy pero creo que deberías invitar a un amigo —le sugirió. Había pensado en esa posibilidad al descubrir que Gaara no podía, y ya tenía un candidato.

A Matsuri era difícil que sus padres la dejaran ir, Temari trabajaba al igual que Lee y Gaara definitivamente no iría. Su amigo de la infancia era la única opción, Kimimaro. Él la ayudaría, así no se sentiría sola, estaba segura que dejando todo el formalismo de lado, estaría dispuesto a acompañarla. Sin previo aviso abrazó a Gaara y se fue de regreso a su habitación, cogió la maleta y con ayuda del pelirrojo la subieron a su auto, pues se había ofrecido a llevarla al aeropuerto.

Pronto Tenten estuvo de camino a China de nuevo. Al llegar encontró a Mei hablando por teléfono con una persona y en cuanto la vio colgó sin avisar para recibirla. La abrazó y ambas se sentaron en la sala. La pelirroja se preguntaba que hacía su sobrina en su casa, casi no los visitaba y tenía poco tiempo que se había ido.

—Tenten, ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que debes estar en Japón, tu padre no está, ha salido de nuevo de viaje, supongo que para olvidar todo lo que está pasando con los Hyuga —la castaña sonrió débilmente, su padre debía estar muy mal por ese asunto con su amigo Hizashi.

—Lo siento, por mi culpa está pasando todo, si yo hubiera aceptado a Neji desde un principio nada de esto… —pero Mei lo sabía.

—No tienes que decir nada, aún estas a tiempo, no es como me ocurrió a mí, aún puede hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, no esperes a que Neji se case por otro lado. Si has reconocido tus sentimientos no sé qué estás haciendo aquí, ve a buscarlo querida —la animó y esta vez Tenten sonrió más ampliamente.

—Eso haré pero no quiero ir sola, así que invitaré a Kimimaro, si me lo prestas un rato me iré enseguida. Lo cuidaré —bromeó.

—¿Seguro que habla de usted señorita? —la chica miró en dirección a la voz, Kimimaro estaba de estatua en una de las esquinas de la enorme sala— creo que será alguien más quien la cuide.

—Kimimaro, ¿me acompañas? —el joven asintió— Muy bien, empaca rápido, nos vamos enseguida.

—Yo también voy —intervino Mei.

—¿Estás segura tía? Siempre dices que te enfermas si sales fuera del país —le recordó su sobrina, pero Mei sabía el por qué de esa mentira.

—No me enfermaré esta vez, voy a hablar con Hizashi para que permita a su hijo estar contigo de nuevo, no creo que se oponga, iré en representación de tu padre, como una mamá para ti —Tenten sabía que eso no contaba, ¿y si su padre se molestaba? ¡Al diablo! Importaba más Neji en esos momentos.

—Muy bien, el día de hoy Neji conocerá que es lo que realmente pasa por mi cabeza —y sujetó fuertemente el collar que él le había regalado el día del anuncio de su compromiso, lo llevaba puesto desde que supo que su tortura personal ya no regresaría, desde que sintió que lo había perdido.

Llegaron ya tarde, las luces de la ciudad cubrían las calles y edificios, y el tráfico había disminuido un poco. Las tres personas de China ahora viajaban en taxi hasta la dirección que Gaara le había entregado. Cuando llegaron a la gran entrada frente a la calle observaron que un auto entraba, pero la persona dentro abrió la puerta por completo al descubrir a otra esperando fuera. Se bajó del auto y Tenten supo con alegría que se trataba de Neji.

Mei insistía en que debían hablarle pero Tenten prefirió mantenerse en el taxi un poco más hasta que él terminara de hablar con esa persona, parecía ser una chica, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella a esas horas fuera y con amenaza de lluvia? Debía estar demente, hasta que viendo su rostro una vez más descubrió con asombro que se trataba de la misma chica loca que la había encerrado en aquel lugar de la Universidad.

—No puede ser, ella es…

Pero sus palabras quedaron olvidadas al ver como ella besaba a Neji sin que él la apartara. Por primera vez se sintió olvidada, engañada y totalmente miserable, ¿Neji la había olvidado tan pronto se fue?, ¿así de fácil? Se sentía tan tonta, ella pensando todo el tiempo en él y se encontraba con esto, quería pedir una explicación pero ¿realmente se la daría? Ella lo rechazó, no podía simplemente molestarse con alguien que sabía no era nada suyo. Nada.

—Tenten —Kimimaro después de mucho tiempo la había llamado sin formalismos, lo había preocupado al ver su rostro infeliz.

—No quiero estar aquí… Quiero irme a casa —sus ojos cristalizados mostraban sus sentimientos, quería irse pero necesitaba gritar todo en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Tenten es la que lo está pasando mal esta vez, pero no será por mucho, recordemos que el fic no es muy largo, aunque aún faltan pequeñas cosas que resolver.<strong>_

_**Kankuro resultó ser el chico del chat. **__**Y la rubia que encerró a Tenten en la escuela está beso y beso con Neji, ok no, pero si un beso... Si recuerdan Neji hablaba con una persona por cel, no recuerdo si el cap pasado o el anterior a ese, el caso es que era ella.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews:**_

**Juno** **01** 0o0** Ary Hyuga** 0o0 **Alexa Hiwatari** 0o0 **Jaz** 0o0 **angyhyuga01**

**Jaz, vas a hacer que me lo crea, jajaja! No falta mucho para el final, así que las cosas tienen que ser interesantes, al menos lo intento xD**

_**Les dejo el avance:**_

Tenten se bajó del auto ignorando los gritos de su tía por mojarse y quizás enfermar.

—¡Neji! —nunca antes, ni en sus sueños más locos había gritado como hasta ahora y menos ese nombre. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que tenía la culpa, ella lo había arrastrado hasta donde estaban ahora y no supo verlo a tiempo, el odio que en un principio sintió la confundió.

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo!, donde sale mi parte favorita *w* Cuídense mucho y espero puedan dejarme un review n_n_**

**_Besos!_**


	11. Una confesión, una propuesta

_**Hola! Cap. 11 Espero les guste!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Una confesión, una propuesta.<strong>

Las lágrimas cayeron, no podía frenarlas, eran un espejo de sus sentimientos. Tenten cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería saber nada más, el viaje había sido en vano, pero lo que más le dolía era que ella había tenido la culpa, pues lo había alejado con sus rechazos y esa era prueba de que Neji se cansó de todo. Se limpió las lágrimas y trató de tranquilizarse, pero la necesidad de sacar todo lo que sentía seguía presente.

—Ya se van —dijo Mei, tanto ella como Kimimaro vieron a la chica rubia subir a su auto y Neji al suyo tomando rumbos diferentes, la puerta de entrada se abrió y el ojiperla avanzó su auto hasta desaparecer entre la lluvia pues había comenzado a caer a grandes cantidades.

Tenten se bajó del auto ignorando los gritos de su tía por mojarse y quizás enfermar. Eso no le importaba ahora, necesitaba desahogarse y aunque Neji no la escuchara se sentiría más aliviada de al menos haber estado a punto de hablarle, esto sería lo más cerca que podría estar para gritárselo. Caminó hasta la puerta, ya estaba completamente empapada cuando llegó pero no le importó, sus manos la tocaron y fue ahí cuando sus lágrimas se fusionaron con las cristalinas gotas de lluvia.

—¡Neji! —nunca antes, ni en sus sueños más locos había gritado como hasta ahora y menos ese nombre. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que tenía la culpa, ella lo había arrastrado hasta donde estaban ahora y no supo verlo a tiempo, el odio que en un principio sintió la confundió. Tenten agachó su cabeza y la recargó en la puerta viendo el agua caer al suelo— desde el primer momento te odié, eras tan molesto y pesado que te ganaste un lugar como la persona más fastidiosa a mi alrededor… no me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mí y seguí a la defensiva. ¡Lo siento! —gritó de nuevo.

Sentía que tenía tanto por decir que no sabía que palabras escoger. Por primera vez mostraba sus emociones en voz alta, incluso a ella misma y se sorprendía de todo lo que había guardado ese tiempo, si tan sólo Neji la escuchara, pero no, lo único que podría hacer ahora era dejar que hiciera su vida lejos de ella, pero le reventaba que fuera precisamente con esa chica atrevida que la había encerrado.

—¡No acepté lo que me ofrecías porque tenía miedo!, un matrimonio forzado es… sabes que no es fácil de aceptar, y me conoces, no me gusta que me ordenen cosas que tienen que ver sólo con mis decisiones. Además quería demostrar que podía vencerte, —sonrió débilmente mientras la lluvia aumentaba— pero sin darme cuenta… no sé que tienen tus ojos, ¡estúpidos ojos! —luego comenzó a llorar más y más, esta vez con fuerza, apretando los barrotes como su fuera capaz de arrancarlos— No quiero ser egoísta, pero te amo, ¡te amo tanto!, ¡Neji!... —después fue imposible hablar, sus palabras se cortaron y se sentía estúpida hablando con la nada— no te vayas…

—¿Ves que no es tan difícil? —su voz, Tenten la escuchó tan clara. Trató de buscarlo con la mirada pero la lluvia impedía buena visión, ¿podría haber sido la misma lluvia que lo hacía escucharlo?— he esperado tanto tiempo para escucharte decir eso que hace 5 minutos pensaba que nunca sucedería.

—Neji —seguía buscándolo pero era inútil.

—Me has aliviado —Neji no estaba a la vista de Tenten, el chico se encontraba recargado en el pilar del lado izquierdo de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y completamente mojado pero sin la más mínima intención de irse. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad desde lo dicho por la castaña.

Tenten escuchó sus pasos haciendo ruido por la lluvia. En ese momento su corazón se descontroló. Neji, en vivo y en directo. Se mordió el labio, ¿había escuchado todo? No pudo evitar abrir su boca levemente al verlo segundos después justo frente a ella, ¿qué hacía ahí?, se suponía que se había subido en su auto y alejado de la entrada, necesitaba una explicación, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, ya había hablado suficiente.

Sus ojos no se cerraron en ningún momento, Neji la miraba extrañamente, hasta podía percibir una pizca de ternura, no lo sabía pero jamás la había mirado así. Su cabello estaba más mojado que aquel día en los aspersores y sus labios entreabiertos parecían querer decir algo. Posó sus blancas manos en las de la chica, las cuales estaban heladas por tanto tiempo expuestas a la lluvia y de un segundo a otro las soltó de donde habían estado aferradas. Tenten se desconcertó, ¿qué significaba?, ¿qué no cambiaba nada?, ¿qué aún seguían separados? Neji miró a una cámara de seguridad que estaba cerca y pareció hacer una señal con la cabeza, al momento se abrió y ya no había nada en medio que los separara, lo que respondía las preguntas y era todo lo contrario. Neji dio un paso para quedar más cerca aún, esperaba que Tenten pudiera decir esas últimas palabras una vez más frente a él.

—Te detesto —le dijo Tenten, tan claramente que nunca la había escuchado tan segura. Pero Neji no hizo más que mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, debía estar molesta, después de todo había prácticamente gritado todo lo que sentía sin darse cuenta que la escuchaba, pero sabía que si daba la cara antes de tiempo ella habría callado.

—No tanto como me amas —respondió y luego de eso tomó su cabeza para acercarla lo suficiente y unir sus labios.

Tenten correspondió al instante, sin titubeos, sin pensarlo más. Por primera vez podía mostrar tal cual eran sus sentimientos sin esconderlos dentro del odio o rencor que él le ocasionaba en ocasiones, porque a pesar de que sabía que lo amaba él no cambiaría y ella tampoco, las peleas seguirían intactas pero con la ventaja de saber que a pesar de los disgustos el amor entre ambos compensaba todo. Después de todo así fue como la alcanzó.

—Me gusta tu sabor con el agua —susurró Neji al separarse tan sólo un milímetro de sus labios, recordando aquel beso en el parque. Tenten se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero reanudaron su roce de labios.

El ojiperla la abrazó fuertemente, como evitando una posible huida, pues conociendo a la chica podría echarse a correr en cualquier momento con tal de evadir sus preguntas, ¿y por qué no?, hacerla avergonzarse un rato era divertido. Tenten aún dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, pero era más bien de felicidad y agradecimiento, se le había concedido la oportunidad de hablar con Neji, de enmendar sus errores.

—¿Quién era esa chica? – dijo en cuanto se separaron, si a eso se le llamaba una relación a partir de ahora, entonces debía saber todo. Aunque debía admitir que se escuchó celosa.

—Una amiga —respondió el Hyuga no dándole importancia, cosa que le había indicado que Tenten los había visto.

—Ella te besó —Neji la miró intensamente y ella pensaba que había sido mala idea decir lo último, el chico la ponía realmente nerviosa, otra cosa más que odiaba de él a partir de ahora.

—Lo hizo, —admitió— pero no es bueno hablar en medio de la lluvia, podrías enfermar, —dijo observando los recientes charcos formados por el agua— vamos adentro.

—Espera, mi tía y Kimimaro vienen conmigo —mencionó mirando hacia el taxi que seguía estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

—Entonces vayamos con ellos —Neji la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el auto.

Mei se sintió más tranquila al observarlos, no sabía que había pasado exactamente pues por la lluvia no pudo ver mucho pero era un alivio encontrar la expresión de Tenten, entre feliz y nerviosa. Neji parecía tranquilo. El auto avanzó y llegó hasta la entrada principal, cuando todos estuvieron dentro hubo un completo silencio, pero eso no era todo, Tenten había descubierto que Neji acababa de adoptar el hábito de tomarla de la mano, ¿acaso no pensaba en lo difícil que era para ella expresar sus nuevos sentimientos?, sobre todo en público pues su tía Mei no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Mi padre ha regresado? —preguntó a una de las sirvientas que acababa de traerles toallas para secarse.

—No joven, pero preguntó por usted hace una hora, quiere que hablen durante la cena —informó la mujer.

—Gracias, por favor trae té para los invitados. —Neji miró al resto y después los condujo hasta la sala— Esperaremos a mi padre, no debe tardar. Tenten, creo que deberías cambiarte y descansar, yo hablaré con papá pero antes me gustaría conversar contigo. Vamos.

Neji ni siquiera había preguntado si quería acompañarlo cuando ya la estaba conduciendo escalera arriba. La castaña miró a su tía pidiendo con esta acción que la ayudara, pero la pelirroja simplemente sonrió, aunque por un momento le pareció que estaba inquieta, ¿su tía estaría enfermando de nuevo?, después de todo siempre decía que si salía su salud se iba por los suelos.

El ojiperla la condujo hasta una habitación, pero antes de llegar llamó a una sirvienta para que le trajera una pijama limpia, pues Tenten había murmurado no haber empacado ese tipo de prenda en su maleta. Al poco tiempo se la entregaron y Tenten descubrió que era de él, lo miró raro por un segundo.

—¿Qué esperabas, ositos y ponys? Póntela que aquí no hay ninguna chica —le dijo con los brazos cruzados. Muy a su pesar, Tenten entró al baño y se colocó el pijama color azul oscuro, al poco tiempo salió— antes de cometer una equivocación, quiero que me digas ¿a qué has venido exactamente?

_¿A qué has venido exactamente?… _¿era una broma? ¿Después de todo lo que había dicho él quería seguir escuchando más? Tenten se molestó pero trató de respirar profundo para no complicar más las cosas. Más claro que el agua, ¿ese _te amo_ no fue suficiente? Se sentó al otro extremo de la cama y tardó un largo minuto en verlo directamente.

—Quería… yo quería verte —susurró y segundos después se mordió el labio, no sabía que más decir, lo anterior había sido porque pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre, que jamás lo volvería a ver de nuevo y no contó con que él escuchaba absolutamente todo.

—Ya me has visto, ¿qué piensas hacer? —ella sabía la respuesta, estaba dispuesta a quedarse a su lado sin huir pero ¿por qué era tan difícil decirlo? Neji esperó paciente pero Tenten no parecía encontrar las palabras, el chico tomó su mano y sin previo aviso la jaló hasta acortar la distancia. El rostro de la castaña descansaba en su pecho, abrazándolo leve e inconscientemente.

En esa posición podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, no era acelerado pero sí reconfortante, lleno de calidez. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por su aroma, imaginando su rostro y esos ojos tan atrayentes, tan él. Una sonrisa apareció y en ese momento una única respuesta se formaba en sus labios.

—Quiero casarme contigo —tres palabras, un chico paralizado, una joven avergonzada pero decidida. Sí, lo había dicho, quizás Neji esperaba todo menos eso pero sentía que al final todo llevaría a esa acción y era lo que quería, aunque le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con él en un noviazgo que ir directamente a la relación matrimonial, pero en su estado actual no había muchas elecciones gracias a sus familias.

Neji se había quedado prácticamente sin habla, era una respuesta muy sorpresiva, tanto que no sabía cómo llevar a cabo la conversación a partir de ahora. Sintió como Tenten se acomodaba más en su pecho y lo abrazaba con más fuerza, como animándolo a hablar. Levantó su rostro delicadamente y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —le preguntó, a pesar de que ella lo decía no estaba muy seguro, pues la castaña no aprobaba el matrimonio arreglado.

—Sí es la única forma de estar con Neji, entonces sí —definitivamente el mejor día de su vida, lloviendo y todo pero era espectacular, las palabras de Tenten eran únicas— pero ni pienses que soy toda miel y flores porque…

El ojiperla la calló con un beso, éste un poco más intenso que el anterior. Se sentía tan bien, posiblemente las cosas mejoraban pero había una cosa aún, una más allá que hablar con su padre, si tan sólo se hubiera esperado. Acarició sus labios en un último roce y se separó sólo un poco.

—Hablaré con mi padre, tú descansa, pediré que te traigan la comida a la habitación —y se levantó pero antes de salir escuchó la voz de Tenten.

—Sólo dime una cosa, ¿cómo supiste que había llegado a tu casa? —esa era una duda que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que lo volvió a ver.

—No lo sabía, pedí a uno de los guardias de seguridad que estaban cerca se llevaran mi auto —explicó— me gusta la lluvia y quería caminar. Escuché mi nombre y resultó que eras tú, si no hubieras gritado aún seguiríamos separados y no conocería tu dolor.

—Gracias Neji —dijo Tenten justo antes de que el ojiperla cerrara la puerta— _gracias por quererme._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mei esperaba, junto con Kimimaro a Neji y su sobrina pero parecían tardar. En el poco tiempo la pelirroja había estado un poco nerviosa, después de muchos años había viajado, pero no era precisamente el mejor lugar, creía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, habían sido demasiados años y no estaba segura de soportarlo, no después de que ella misma había huido.

—¿Mei? —la pelirroja volteó hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, fue como regresar el tiempo por un momento, ahí estaba él, Hyuga Hizashi, la persona que una vez rechazo, el único hombre que había amado en toda su vida.

—Hizashi, cuánto tiempo —se levantó pero no fue a su encuentro. Kimimaro pudo ver cierto cambio en la señorita Mei y sintió que debía dejarlos solos y buscar a Tenten.

Hizashi parecía sorprendido, la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse y en su casa estaba justo enfrente. No la veía muy a menudo, casi siempre que hacía las reuniones en la casa de su amigo ella decía estar enferma y nunca asistía a las fiestas empresariales, ni mucho menos salía de China, lo que le recordaba que no había asistido a la cena de compromiso de su hijo y su sobrina. El hombre se acercó y ambos se dieron la mano.

—Es una grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí… después de tantos años —bastantes, su presencia había hecho rememorar los momentos de su juventud cuando él era un joven capaz de guiar su futuro y ella una niña orgullosa y decidida a no dejar que nadie la manipulara.

—Sí, me da gusto verte, —dijo evitando que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con los perlas que por tantos años había soñado— pero no vengo aquí de visita, es un asunto importante que quiero tratar contigo.

—Padre, has regresado —Neji volvió, ya se había cambiado de ropa pero sus cabellos aún lucían húmedos. Vio a los dos adultos, Kimimaro ya no estaba— ella es…

—Nos conocemos hijo, veo que ustedes también —miró a ambos— ¿y bien?, supongo que vienen a mí por el mismo asunto, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, tu hijo y yo esperamos hablarte del asunto de las familias —intervino Mei— estoy aquí por una reconciliación y reanudación del compromiso de Neji-kun y mi sobrina —Hizashi meditó sus palabras y pensó que algo así necesitaba tratarse con calma.

—Bien, vayamos a mi oficina —los dos siguieron a Hizashi, Mei un poco más tranquila, esperando convencerlo, Neji por otro lado confiar en que su padre por primera vez entendería sus razones. No esperaban salir de ahí hasta tener una respuesta aprobatoria del señor Hyuga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Kimimaro, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que las personas especiales son aquella que jamás te abandonan? —dijo Tenten mientras sus párpados le pesaban, pero aun así hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

—Lo recuerdo, fue en la misa a la memoria de su madre —respondió el joven sin agregar nada más pero reviviendo ese momento. Ella era una niña pequeña y llorona ante el recuerdo de una madre que jamás conoció.

—Sí —y una sonrisa adornó su rostro— tú supiste alegrarme, por eso ere mi mejor amigo. Gracias por acompañarme… —dio un bostezo, sus ojos se cerraron vencida por el sueño pero su sonrisa no desapareció, en verdad pensaba que tanto Kimimaro como Neji eran sus dos personas especiales.

—Eres la única que da sentido a mi vida, —dijo el peliblanco antes de depositar un corto beso en sus labios— la razón por la cual he nacido es para asegurarme de que seas feliz.

La puerta se abrió y le dio paso a Mei que regresaba con el rostro más tranquilo. El joven estaba ahora en la ventana observando la lluvia que ya parecía calmarse. La pelirroja observó a su sobrina por un momento, esperaría a que despertara para darle los detalles de la plática con Hizashi, pero por ahora también ella necesitaba descansar, y bastante impresiones había tenido ese día a causa del reciente encuentro con él.

—Neji Hyuga, —dijo Kimimaro captando la atención de la pelirroja— es una persona reservada y seria, pero ha demostrado querer a la señorita Tenten.

—No debemos preocuparnos por él, los Hyuga suelen ser así. Estoy segura de que mi sobrina está en buenas manos —él también lo pensaba pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con Neji, si pronto los dos compartirían sus vida juntos necesitaba asegurarse de que no debía preocuparse por el futuro de Tenten.

Después de esa lluviosa noche, el día llegó y tan pronto como el sol tocó con sus rayos la mansión Hyuga, Neji se aproximó a levantar a Tenten e informarle de las últimas noticias. Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, una vez más y nada, al final se decidió a entrar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la chica aún dormía pacíficamente. Suspiró resignado y caminó hasta la ventana abriendo las cortinas de un segundo a otro. Tenten se tapó la cara y se acomodó de nuevo en la amplia cama logrando aparecer en Neji una mueca de fastidio.

—Despierta —habló frente a la cama pero no pareció funcionar— ¡Ey!, Tenten deja de holgazanear.

—No fastidies —escuchó decir y ese fue el límite de su poca paciencia.

Tenten sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y se asustó enseguida, anteriormente había creído que alguien le hablaba pero no le dio mucha importancia y ese había sido su error, ahora tenía a Neji sobre ella y no le gustaba para nada esa situación, sobre todo por lo cerca que estaba de su rostro. El chico la miró serio, sin apartar sus ojos de los chocolate de la joven, la cual comenzaba a forcejear para apartarlo.

—¿Me escucharás ahora? —Tenten asintió y trató de levantarse pero Neji no ayudaba mucho— mi padre no tiene ninguna objeción en cuanto a reanudar nuestro compromiso, espera así salvar la amistad con tu padre. Claro que me pidió hablar con él y disculparme.

—¿Hablarás con papá? —el ojiperla no respondió pero ese era el plan.

—Gaara acaba de hablarme, renunció a su compromiso hablando con su padre, el tuyo ya debe estar enterado —informó.

—Es una buena noticia, ahora déjame mostrar mi felicidad apartándote de encima —y de nuevo trató de zafarse— pesas mucho, ¿qué comes?, ¿piedras?

—Tu tía y yo decidimos regresar mañana temprano a China, así que tú y yo saldremos hoy —y trató de besarla pero Tenten puso una barrera con una de sus manos.

—¿Si acepto apartarías tus kilos de hipopótamo de mi frágil cuerpo? —el ojiperla sonrió, si que era exagerada. Se hizo a un lado y Tenten logró levantarse— ¿dónde está mi maleta? —la chica rebuscaba hasta que dio con ella, miró a Neji sospechosamente— sal de aquí pervertido, pienso ducharme.

—No tardes —respondió no dándole importancia a su insulto.

Media hora después los dos iban en el auto. Mei se había quedado hablando con Hizashi, cosa que le había parecido extraña a Tenten pues su tía no dejaba de sonreír cada 10 o 15 segundos y el padre de Neji no estaba lejos de lo mismo. Kimimaro rechazó la oferta de Tenten de acompañarlos, cosa que Neji agradeció, quería disfrutar de ese día sólo con la castaña.

—Antes que nada, me gustaría llevarte con un persona —dijo el ojiperla mientras conducía, Tenten se preguntaba quién, con tal de que no fuera su "amiguita, loca rubia encierra personas", apodo demasiado largo que al final había quedado como "rubia desteñida"

—¿Tu amiga con derechos? – preguntó medio molesta.

—No, Samui no tiene nada que ver en esto —respondió simplemente – ya verás.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un lugar que dejó sin palabras a la castaña, se trataba de un cementerio con árboles grandes y en flor, pasto verde y bastante cuidado en donde cientos de lápidas se alzaban mostrando el nombre de su difunto, ¿por qué Neji la traía ahí? No le gustaban mucho esos lugares porque siempre la hacían sentirse triste al recordar a su madre, pero si el ojiperla hacía esa visita era porque alguien importante descansaba ahí. Caminaron un poco después de estacionar el auto y Neji se detuvo en una lápida en particular.

—Mi madre está aquí. —dijo sin mirarla, observaba de igual forma el apellido Hyuga grabado— Ella es Tenten, ha aceptado ser mi esposa, – el Hyuga tomó la mano de la chica – quería que lo supieras.

—Neji. —susurró la chica— No me retractaré, prometo estar contigo siempre —y recargó su cabeza en los hombros del chico. Él también había perdido a su madre, quizás no de la misma manera pero era un hecho que la entendía.

Después de esa pequeña parada, los dos estuvieron paseando, Neji le mostró muchos lugares, entre ellos la Universidad donde ahora estudiaba, lo que hizo preguntarse a Tenten si él regresaría a la Universidad en Tokio. El resto de la tarde la chica estuvo muy pensativa, ¿qué sería de ellos ahora?, había escuchado de Neji decir que su padre aprobaba de nuevo el compromiso pero no hubo más, no sabía si él regresaría a Tokio con ella.

—Neji —habían estado paseando por un lago y una vez en tierra la chica prefirió dejar las cosas claras— me he estado preguntando desde hace rato…— pareció dudar.

—Dime —la animó a continuar.

—¿Qué pasará después de esto?, ¿volverás conmigo a Tokio?, ¿o te quedarás aquí? —el ojiperla la miró con el semblante serio, lo que preocupó a la castaña pero fue un alivio ver su sonrisa segundos después.

—Tenten, ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar —y la jaló sin previo aviso.

—¿Otra vez?, ¿a dónde vamos?, ¿con tu abuela? —Neji rió y emprendieron su marcha.

Fue como morir de la impresión, paralizarse por un segundo, o más en el caso de Tenten que no podía siquiera cerrar su boca, su mandíbula estaba por los suelos. El ojiperla miró su expresión y era comprensible, llevarla a ese sitio de un momento a otro era bastante descabellado pero se le ocurrió en el momento, podría ser una salida fácil a su situación.

—¿Y?, ¿qué dices?, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —la castaña miró las grandes letras doradas que resaltaban perfectamente entre la pared del lugar. "Registro civil" Dio un paso al frente, estaba tan impactada, Neji parecía hablar en serio, ¿tanto quería apresurar las cosas? No sabía exactamente qué contestar y eran sólo dos las opciones, sí o no. Era una propuesta demasiado inesperada— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —sus labios se entreabrieron al pronunciar su respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>O_O Fin del capi! Tenten al fin lo dijo y Neji lo sabe, aunque los problemas aún no terminan.<em>**

**_Ya estoy de vacaciones, espero tener un tiempo para esas ideas que he dejado un buen tiempo. Con este fic no hay problema porque ya lo tengo, sólo es cuestión de revisión. Serán dos semanitas de descanso, espero poder actualizar en ese tiempo._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews:_**

**Alexa Hiwatari **0o0 **angyhyuga01**

_**Y a cada uno por su interés :D**_

_**Avance del Cap. 12:**_

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Tenten es mi asunto —dijo olvidando su gran respeto llamándola por su nombre. En ese instante Neji lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y lo acorraló en una de las estantería, tirando varios libros— la quiero —la cara de Neji por un momento describió enojo.

**_Insisto, Tenten tiene mucha suerte al tener a esos dos... Si les ha agradado el cap. espero me regalen un review :)_**

**_Cuídense, bye!_**


	12. Junto a ti

**_Hola! les dejo el cap. 12. Espero les guste!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Junto a ti.<strong>

Ella lo quería, sus sentimientos estaban claros ya pero ¿por qué Neji apresuraba las cosas? Se mordió el labio ante difícil decisión, una familia, ellos dos, ¿estaba realmente preparada para algo así? Era claro que se casarían de igual forma al aceptarlo de nuevo, pues sus padres así lo querrían pero era muy diferente a esperar un mes o más, a un corto tiempo como ahora.

—Se mi esposa —pronunció claro y sólo para ella, palabras que se fusionaron con el viento y el espacio entre ellos. Se repetían en la cabeza de Tenten una y otra vez, como taladrando fastidiosamente, tal como era Neji.

—¿No crees que es demasiado repentino? —evadió su propuesta con algo de temor escondido en su voz.

—No —respondió simplemente, estaba mucho más interesado en escuchar la suya.

La castaña suspiró hondo, no una, sino tres veces. Lo miró de frente apartando su visión del edificio y se encontró con la mirada segura pero increíblemente nerviosa del ojiperla. Siempre aparentando seguridad, control de sí mismo y ahora era justo como cualquier chico. Sin evitarlo sonrió al conocer más de Neji, y a causa de ello sólo logró que él se impacientara más.

—Neji, no puedo aceptar —lo dijo sin desaparecer su sonrisa. Era un no y sin embargo, ante su forma de decirlo no le había dolido tanto un rechazo como ese— ni siquiera traemos papeles, ni testigos, nada. No puedes casarte así a tus anchas sin ningún requisito.

—Definitivamente eres buena para arruinar sorpresas —caminó hasta una banca y se sentó, parecía muy pensativo.

—¿Estás enojado? —quiso saber la chica. Neji le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado y una vez hecho la jaló no muy fuerte de algo que colgaba en su cuello.

—Lo has tenido todo este tiempo —lo afirmó, era el collar de plata que le había regalado en su cena de compromiso.

Tenten enrojeció, olvidó por completo que podría verlo, aunque había jurado que no lo sabría. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, éste parecía muy pensativo, demasiado, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿había algo más de lo que ella no estaba enterada? Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos más, hasta que el Hyuga se levantó, le tendió la mano a Tenten y ambos regresaron sin decir una sola palabra. Neji ocultaba algo y necesitaba averiguar qué.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había sido toda una sorpresa, luego de regresar sintieron un ambiente diferente en la mansión Hyuga. Hizashi y Mei parecían conocerse mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Tanto que era demasiado sospechoso que su padre sonriera más de una vez al día, de Mei era el triple de lo que sonreía a diario.

—Creo que por una u otra forma, los dos terminaremos siendo familia —le susurró la castaña al chico, él sólo asintió levemente— bueno, creo que iré a la recámara. Tanto paseo me dejó muerta.

Cuando apenas y hubo dado un paso se percató de la presencia de Kimimaro. El peliblanco la saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y después centró por un corto tiempo su mirada en el ojiperla. Tenten sonrió y se dirigió a él enseguida, olvidando por completo su descanso en la recámara.

—Kimimaro, ¿te has dado cuenta?, mi tía y el papá de Neji se gustan —dijo haciéndolo más obvio, pero eso podía verse sin necesidad de palabras.

—La señorita Mei nunca había salido de China por temor a encontrarse con su ex prometido Hizashi Hyuga —soltó el peliblanco con normalidad. Tanto Tenten como Neji quedaron sorprendidos por la información.

—Vaya, no lo habría imaginado, ¿cómo es que lo sabes tú y yo no? —lo interrogó.

—Soy un empleado, sé muchas cosas, además la misma señorita me lo dijo. Desde que no está habla mucho conmigo y yo estoy para servir a su familia, es lo que debo hacer —era lógico después de todo, Kimimaro era como parte de la familia aunque él no lo aceptara, así que Mei lo quería como un sobrino más.

—Lo entiendo. Ha como van las cosas… —pero no terminó la frase, veía a los dos adultos hablar y escupir arcoíris— Me avisan si hay boda —dijo refiriéndose a Mei e Hizashi. Subió.

Neji estaba por irse también, hubiera querido hablar con su padre de un asunto importante pero por el momento parecía muy ocupado. Iba subiendo cuando la voz de Kimimaro lo detuvo. El chico había pronunciado claramente "Señor Hyuga", no se consideraba para nada señor, eso era de mayores, ¿por qué Kimimaro empleaba tanto formalismo?

—Necesito hablar con usted —dijo una vez que tuvo la atención del ojiperla.

Neji no sabía qué podría tener que tratar Kimimaro con él, quizás se trataba de un asunto con Tenten, pero no lo sabría hasta que hablara. Sin decir nada, hizo el ademán para que los siguiera, los dos caminaron hasta una sala desocupada.

—Dime —el peliblanco permaneció de pie a pesar de que Neji le pidió que se sentara, así que el último tampoco lo hizo.

—Usted y la señorita Tenten han reanudado su compromiso, pero no es oficial hasta que su padre hable con mi señor —comenzó, Neji asintió pero no comprendía por qué tenía que hablar con él sobre eso— Personalmente creo que es una persona respetable y sincera, pero es mi deber cuidar a la señorita, uno de mis propósitos de mi trabajo es ese —explico, pues el padre de Tenten así se lo había pedido desde que era un niño, ser el amigo y protector de su hija.

—¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste con ella cuando se fue a Japón? —preguntó, esa era una respuesta sencilla.

—La señorita Tenten quería ser independiente y vivir con su amiga. Ella no me necesitaba más.

—No debes preocuparte por nada, cuidaré de ella a partir de ahora —de cierto modo le molestaba que Kimimaro fuera tan importante para Tenten, desde siempre habían compartido tiempo juntos, y él no era tan cercano a la castaña aún.

—No si la engaña. No sé los detalles que hicieron que usted y esa mujer rubia tuvieran aquel encuentro —sus palabras se intensificaban pero no era para nada ofensivo— pero quiero creer que eso está resuelto.

—Tenten no era la única que tenía opciones matrimoniales, esa mujer que vieron es mi amiga y posible prometida en caso de que lo mío con Tenten fallara. Era una despedida para ella porque en verdad me quería, siempre me lo dijo. No hay nada más, —respondió medio molesto, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a él— no es asunto tuyo.

—Tenten es mi asunto —dijo olvidando su gran respeto llamándola por su nombre. En ese instante Neji lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y lo acorraló en una de las estantería, tirando varios libros— la quiero —la cara de Neji por un momento describió enojo, pero fue tomando conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, no era ningún pecado amar a Tenten.

Lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Había querido golpearlo pero al final no le sorprendía su confesión, había vivido por muchos años con la chica y sería imposible no quererla, él también lo habría hecho, en realidad le tomó un instante enamorarse aquella primera vez que la vio cuando eran apenas unos niños. No tenía por qué enfurecerse, aunque claro que no permitiría dejársela.

—Ella no lo sabe, ¿cierto? —lo interrogó, el peliblanco asintió— ni se te ocurra volver con ella a Japón —fue lo último que le dijo y salió dejándolo solo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llegó el momento en que tenían que irse, lo curioso era que Neji no parecía nada feliz. Tenten se acercó a él y lo jaló hacia unos arbustos antes de tener que subirse al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo a China. El chico la miró con seriedad absoluta, como casi siempre cuando no tenía nada que decir.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede, ¿por qué esta mañana casi no hablaste en el desayuno?, estás más serio de lo normal y eso me molesta —necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba y quizás cambiaría su actitud— ¿dónde está el chico fastidioso y pesado?

—No sé de qué me hablas —pero no la miró a los ojos. Tenten lo pisó fuertemente demostrando insatisfacción por su respuesta— ¡Tenten!, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —le había dolido.

—Porque eres un idiota, ahora pareces todo menos la persona que quiero —dijo sin guardárselo— tú eres muy importante para mí, decidí que no me importa si mi padre me impone un matrimonio porque eres tú la persona que he elegido, con quien quiero estar, ¡pero a ti parece importante muy poco!

Neji la abrazó para evitar que su molestia acrecentara. Era feliz con escuchar sus palabras, no se lo diría pero lo estaba. Sentía que tenía que decirle pero no quería que estuviera triste, no, por el momento necesitaba pensar en cómo comentárselo. Se separó un poco y le dio un corto beso en los labios, acción que sólo molestó a la chica, pues había querido que durara un poco más.

—No es nada, pero soy demasiado aburrido para ti —le dijo para que evitara preguntar más.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero hay ocasiones en que la pasamos realmente bien —segundos después escucharon la voz de Mei que los llamaba— debemos volver.

—Espera —y la aprisionó hasta la pared, cumpliendo con el deseo de algo más duradero —no estaremos un buen rato a solas así que… —Tenten rodeó su cuello tocando su lacio cabello y reanudándolo una vez más.

—¡Tenten!, perderemos el vuelo, ¡apresúrense! —gritaba Mei, pero ambos llegaron a pensar que necesitaban un par de minutos más para estar verdaderamente listos para irse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por un momento la duda de un perdón se había presentado, no estaban seguros de la respuesta del padre de Tenten, pero ella quería creer en algo positivo, en que la disculpa de Neji sería suficiente para reanudar su compromiso. Fue un alivio, de alguna manera se sintieron más tranquilos al conocer el punto de vista de Mei, ella estaba completamente convencida de que lo perdonaría.

Y así fue, nada difícil en realidad. Amablemente Hizashi le había dado los detalles por teléfono a su nuevamente amigo, el cual dejó sus asuntos de lado para recibirlos. Neji casi no habló en un principio, pero se disculpó al final y todo volvió a la normalidad, lo que ambos esperaban, ahora lo único que necesitaban era regresar a Japón.

—Tía, ¿piensas viajar más seguido? —dijo Tenten en la cena, la mujer se ruborizó un poco pero asintió con una media sonrisa un tanto nerviosa— me alegra, ya no estarás tan sola en este lugar.

—Es verdad, no me lo podía creer cuando me enteré que te habías ido con Tenten. Tu salud está mejorando. —Comentó el hombre observando a la pelirroja que en ese momento sólo se limitaba a comer— Oficialmente son de nuevo una pareja, supongo que la boda tendrá que esperar.

¿La boda tendría que esperar? Esa era una buena noticia, después de todo les darían tiempo de terminar la universidad y conocerse mucho mejor, dejarlos estar como ellos querían, un noviazgo más duradero. Tenten sonrió sin poder evitarlo y miró a Neji para compartir su alegría, pero éste parecía más bien un chico sin expresión, serio, pensativo, incluso nostálgico, ¿en verdad quería casarse?, ¿no era él quien decía que no le gustaba que lo manejaran?, justo como ella, pero sus acciones mostraban lo contrario.

—Disculpen —dijo de pronto el joven y se marchó dejando al resto en el comedor.

Tenten lo siguió con la mirada hasta desaparecer, cada vez se convencía más de que algo le pasaba y no quería decirle. Se levantó sin comentar nada a los presentes y se marchó siguiendo a Neji, que seguramente había ido a su habitación asignada.

—¿Tienen algún problema? —mencionó el hombre cuando vio salir a su hija casi corriendo.

—No que yo sepa, pero así son las parejas, tienen sus peleas pero no hay nada que qué preocuparnos, los dos se quieren y sabrán arreglar lo que sea —la pelirroja se quedó muy pensativa después de eso, los dos habían estado tan bien durante el viaje.

Saliendo del comedor, la castaña se decidía a subir hasta el cuarto de Neji pero Kimimaro fue quien impidió su paso.

—Se ha ido al jardín —dijo y siguió su camino. Tenten corrió y buscó unos segundos hasta dar con él.

Estaba sentado en la fuente de agua mientras mojaba sus manos en ésta, parecía realmente preocupado por algo. Se acercó haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Neji volteó pero al segundo regresó su vista a la cristalina agua.

—No quieres salir lastimado, así que más te vale contarme lo que te pasa —dijo apretando los puños, dispuesta a golpearlo como muchas tantas veces.

—Ya te dije que no es nada, deja de pretender que lo hay —le respondió con molestia.

—¡Tú deja de aparentar que no los hay!, no soy tonta Neji, ¿esa es la confianza que me tienes?, porque si estaremos así toda la vida entonces no me interesa ser tu esposa —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pensaba gritarle muchísimo más pero no quería arrepentirse después.

—Ya basta, no digas tonterías —se levantó y caminó unos pasos, posiblemente para ganar tiempo, pensar que decirle— es sólo que no podré acompañarte.

—¿No podrás?, ¿por qué? —toda su cara reflejaba su desconcierto, dudas— ¿no vendrás conmigo a Japón?

—Mi padre ya no acepta más cambios y no es algo que pueda decidir, esta vez le di mi palabra, no sabía que las cosas cambiarían tanto, así que no volveré a la Universidad contigo —explicó con un poco más de calma, se sentía más tranquilo de poder decirle al menos eso. En cambio, Tenten se preguntaba qué cosa le había prometido a su padre.

—De nuevo te irás —lo que habría dado anteriormente por una noticia así, sin Neji en la Universidad, pero a como estaban las cosas no estaba segura si soportaría no verlo por casi un año— pero, vendrás a visitarme, ¿cierto?, no estamos tan lejos, en avión son algunas horas nada más —trató de ser positiva ante todo. El ojiperla sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, no estaremos tan lejos —se acercó y la abrazó— estaré junto a ti aunque no puedas verme.

Kimimaro observó la escena tan serio como su expresión lo demostraba. Sabía que estaba mal espiar de eso modo pero Tenten era lo más importante para él, así que procurarla era su trabajo más importante mientras estuviera cerca.

—Temo no poder cumplir con lo que me ha pedido joven Hyuga —susurró para sí y se fue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Kimimaro me acompañará —dijo Tenten con felicidad mientras el ojiperla veía como el chico peliblanco se subía al auto con ellos.

—¿Qué? —lo había pronunciado claramente molesto pero Tenten no se percató de ello.

—La señorita Tenten vivirá en otro lugar, su padre le compró un apartamento cerca de la Universidad y me pidió que la acompañara para cuidar de ella —habló el peliblanco para responder a las dudas de Neji.

—Las empresas de mi padre se están normalizando, me hubiera querido quedar más tiempo con Temari, pero papá dice que me haga más responsable de mí misma, aunque no puede evitar protegerme, por eso envía a Kimimaro —explicó— me alegra que sea él.

—Sí, a mí también —murmuró el ojiperla con sarcasmo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto Tenten se despidió de Neji. No quería tener que separarse teniendo tan poco juntos realmente sin esconder sus sentimientos, pero el destino era muy malo con ellos. Deseaba que el resto del año se fuera pronto, así estarían juntos nuevamente.

—Mantente alejado de esa chica rubia loca —dijo enojada mientras esperaban sus respectivos vuelos.

—Y tú procura no ser tan amistosa con él —hizo una mueca señalando a Kimimaro que se encontraba algunos metros más alejado, pero volteó al sentirse observado.

—Kimimaro es mi amigo, no pasa nada —y rió un poco.

—Samui es mi amiga, no pasa nada —repitió sus palabras pero dejando muy claro la parte de Samui. La castaña borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

—Yo no me ando besando con Kimimaro, jamás —Neji medio sonrió y la acercó a él para besarla, cosa que dejó a Tenten demasiado avergonzada, pues incluso su padre había ido a despedirlos.

—¿Qué haces? —le dijo una vez que se separaron, era un alivio que no había durado mucho, aunque si era una despedida creía que en realidad debía ser lo contrario, un beso duradero.

Se anunció el vuelo a Japón, así que Tenten y Kimimaro tenían que marcharse, por lo tanto no se volverían a ver, al menos por un tiempo. Sorpresivamente la chica lo abrazó y le susurró algo en el oído que provocó una sonrisa en Neji, para después ir con su padre y su tía. Al poco tiempo Tenten ya no estaba, Neji no quería pensar más por el momento, pues no había sido completamente sincero con ella, no le contó toda la verdad.

—Junto a ti —dijo mientras veía la puerta donde Tenten se había marchado— _perdóname Tenten, pero no te veré en mucho tiempo._

Lo sabía, pero él ya había aceptado y no podía retractarse, sería poco menos de un año en donde se mantendría completamente alejado, y aunque no podría cuidarla estaba seguro de que Gaara haría un buen trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Cómo ha estado? Espero que bien. Bueno, Tenten no quiso casarse, lo último que dice Neji, de que no la verá en mucho tiempo, eso ella no lo sabe, digo mucho tiempo porque hay algo oculto en eso. Al fic le queda poco tiempo de vida! Se terminará dentro de poco.<em>**

**_Por cierto, me he creado un Face, más info en mi profile, no sean malos y envíenme solicitudes de amistad xD Estaré informando por ese medio cualquier info de mis fics, además hacer amigos no es nada malo :)_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews:_**

**Alexa Hiwatari **0o0 **HINATA3** 0o0 **Jaz** 0o0 **Tink-Tink Ama** 0o0 **Ary Hyuga** 0o0 **Juno 01**

**Jaz: _Tantos reviews sería difícil responderlos jejeje, está bien así. Regresé descansada de vacaciones y debo agradecer que todo está bien. Gracias._**

****HINATA3: _Lo que menos quiero es que mueras, así que no hay por qué preocuparse, los problemas se arreglarán n_n_****

****Avances:****

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—El domingo —respondió sin ganas, la verdad no le apetecía hablar de eso, de eso ni de nada.

—¿Ella lo sabe?, si es así que poco te quiere, debería impedir que tu padre te mande a Portugal.

—No necesito preocuparla más, ella no lo sabe y no pienso decírselo —sentenció con amargura.

_**Gracias a todos! Me voy, cuídense y que tengan bonita semana!**_


	13. Lo que oculta tu mirada

_**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, no he tenido buenos momentos todos estos días, pero espero les guste el cap.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que oculta tu mirada.<strong>_

"_Pero, vendrás a visitarme, ¿cierto?"_ ¿Qué más quisiera él?, pero no podía, no después de lo que había aceptado con su padre. Habían pasado días ya, pero no eran más que eso, días, y su tiempo había acabado, tenía que marcharse.

"_No estamos tan lejos". _Se pasó sus manos por su cabello, como si con esa acción alejara sus pensamientos, pero en cambio ella seguía presente y creía no poder soportarlo mucho tiempo. Había querido casarse con ella, así ya nada impediría que Tenten se fuera con él y estuvieran juntos pero no aceptó, así que lo único que quedaba era resignarse y esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta volver a verla.

—Ya deja de atormentarme —Neji estaba solo en su habitación meditando o tratando de arrancar sus recuerdos de ella al menos por un rato, sentía que ya no podía dormir. Había recibido un mensaje de Tenten apenas unas horas y eso explotó la bomba en su cabeza, la extrañaba demasiado— Idiota, ya viví alejado de ella todo un año, ¿qué me cuesta otro más? No… esto es diferente, un año es poco.

El chico escuchó pasos acercarse hasta que oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Después de un adelante, una de las sirvientas de la casa le informó que su amiga Samui venía a verlo. Neji la hizo pasar y a los pocos segundos la rubia entró notando de inmediato el cambio de humor tan notorio en Neji, un cambio que alguien como Samui podía notar si se era amiga de Neji Hyuga.

—No creí que te afectara tanto, aunque todos estos años siempre hablabas de ella, supongo que no debería sorprenderme —le dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Neji no le respondió pero Samui no necesitaba escucharlo para entenderlo— ¿cuándo te vas?

—El domingo —respondió sin ganas, la verdad no le apetecía hablar de eso, de eso ni de nada.

—¿Ella lo sabe?, si es así que poco te quiere, debería impedir que tu padre te mande a Portugal.

—No necesito preocuparla más, ella no lo sabe y no pienso decírselo —sentenció con amargura.

—Sí, ella pensará que estás muy feliz en tu casa, mientras tu padre te manda a un país al otro lado del mundo a manejar la empresa que tiene allá —dijo con un tono muy notorio de burla— ¡por favor Neji!, debiste haberte negado, además yo me hice a un lado porque tú me lo pediste, no me parece ahora que le ocultes algo tan importante a tu querida novia.

—Di mi palabra, se decidió mucho antes de que Tenten y yo volviéramos —explicó con cierta irritación, todo eso lo ponía de mal humor— creí que despejándome un poco de todo podría olvidarla, pero después ella regresó y todo cambió de nuevo. Incluso le pedí matrimonio en secreto.

—Te aconsejo que se lo digas antes de que decidas suicidarte —bromeó pero con nada de humor en sus palabras.

No lo haría, casi nunca había escuchado el consejo de otros, siempre actuaba por su cuenta y ya lo había decidido. Sabía que Tenten estaría bien a manos de Gaara, y no quería tener que mencionarle su destino también al pelirrojo porque a él no le importaría si le pedía que guardara el secreto, le diría a Tenten pensando en lo mejor para ambos. No podía decirle a Gaara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era un día viernes, después de la universidad se habían reunido todos. En ese momento la nueva casa de Tenten estaba casi lista, salvo pequeños detalles decorativos. Con ayuda de sus amigos había ordenado el lugar a su gusto, así que ya estaba completamente instalada con Kimimaro, cosa que a Gaara no le hizo ninguna gracia pero no era precisamente porque viviera con Tenten.

—¿Dónde crees que se ve mejor? —Matsuri tenía en la mano un cuadro con la pintura de armas antiguas del periodo Sengoku.

—Creo que de este lado está mejor —le respondió el chico de cabello blanco mientras tomaba el cuadro y lo colocaba en un área de la sala.

—Tienes razón, se ve muy bien ahí —Matsuri le sonrió y Kimmaro le regresó el gesto. Gaara se dedicaba a sacar algunas cajas sin desviar su atención del objetivo principal, Kimimaro.

—Matsuri —la voz de Gaara se escuchó tan ronca como siempre, pero esta vez un poco molesta— ayúdame a llevar esto afuera.

—¡Sí! —se había asustado, Gaara no solía hablarle muy seguido y su forma tan tranquila de ser en ocasiones le causaba curiosidad pero nunca se había atrevido a conversar abiertamente, sólo cuando se encontraba Tenten.

Cuando estaban por subir al elevador con varias cajas en sus manos, salió Tenten de él. Gaara se adentró pero Matsuri tuvo tiempo de ver el gesto que le hacía Tenten, el giño de su ojo había sido totalmente claro, cosa que había causado un rubor en las mejillas de la chica al percatarse de la cercanía de Gaara en el pequeño espacio del elevador.

Matsuri lo miró varias veces, la verdad es que en un principio cuando lo conoció le causó miedo pero a la vez curiosidad, él era tan misterioso, serio pero amable y a pesar de que su presencia le causaba nerviosismo le gustaba sentirlo porque así se daba cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba pasando, Gaara comenzaba a gustarle demasiado.

—¿Qué? —le dijo el pelirrojo al percatarse de la mirada curiosa de la chica.

—¡Nada! —respondió y fijó su visión a las cajas ya vacías que sostenía. Ese giño de Tenten era un claro indicio de que la animaba a hablarle, pero ella no sentía el suficiente valor como para hacerlo, ¿qué podría interesarle a una persona tan seria como Gaara?— eh… Gaara, ¿tú… alguna vez…?

Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida con la puerta que ya se habría, los dos salieron y se dirigieron fuera hasta encontrar el contenedor de basura. Una vez que tiraron las cajas se dispusieron a regresar, pero por un lado el pelirrojo no quería hacerlo, pues sabía que una vez más ella se alejaría, ya había aceptado que ella le importaba más de lo que alguna vez había creído posible.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó dándole la espalda pero girando un poco su cabeza para verla, en realidad había querido que terminara su frase.

—Ah… bueno, tú eres muy serio y es difícil para mí saber lo que piensas de las cosas…

—¿Por qué te interesaría saber sobre mí? —quiso saber el chico ya de frente hacia ella, Matsuri evitó a toda costa su penetrante mirada.

—Porque me comprendes, así como Tenten lo hace, porque de alguna manera nos hemos sentido presionados con nuestras familias y siento la necesidad de acercarme a ti. —confesó apenada— Yo…

—Matsuri —Gaara la tomó de la barbilla para buscar su mirada, necesitaba saber una cosa y no lo conseguiría si la castaña permanecía con la vista al suelo en todo momento.

Fue instinto, en realidad no lo supo pero ver a Gaara tan cerca la hizo actuar sin pensar en una posible repercusión. Lo había besado, no un beso rítmico, éste simplemente era una unión de labios en donde una chica no sabía qué hacer y un pelirrojo completamente sorprendido, al cual le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión y veía a Matsuri que al parecer los mantenía cerrados pero sin la más mínima experiencia en lo que acontecía.

Se separó como reaccionando y sintiéndose completamente avergonzada, pensando que había cometido el peor de los errores pues Gaara aún mantenía un poco de la impresión reflejada en su rostro. Por primera vez él no sabía que decir. Matsuri salió corriendo hacia dentro del edificio con la cara del color de un rábano, se maldecía por lo que había hecho pero el pelirrojo ya tenía la respuesta a lo que necesitaba saber.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esa noche era el primer día de Tenten y Kimimaro en el nuevo apartamento después de días de ordenar, desempacar y decorar. Sus amigos se habían marchado ya y el apartamento lucía mucho más callado. La castaña observó con detenimiento el lugar, no había tenido tiempo de admirar su nuevo hogar a causa del trabajo que había tenido ordenando todo, y se preguntaba cuándo podría Neji visitarla.

—¿Le ha gustado cómo quedó señorita Tenten? —Kimimaro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sí, hemos hecho un buen trabajo —le sonrió pero el peliblanco permaneció inexpresivo— ¿podrías sonreír un poco?, además no me agrada que siempre me llames señorita, ya no estamos con mi padre así que puedes decirme Tenten. Tómalo como una orden.

—Tenten —dijo como probando y dándole gusto a ella. La joven se acercó y tomó una de sus manos.

—Me da gusto que estés aquí Kimimaro, contigo no me sentiré sola, más bien es estar como en casa —una sonrisa más que le dedicó fue como el límite, ella lo trataba tan bien, era sincera y nunca lo veía como un inferior. Fue imposible frenar la necesidad de probar sus labios de nuevo y así lo hizo.

¿Cómo podía tomar esa acción? En primera Tenten tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba anonadada por lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera podía razonar bien, era como si la impresión de lo sucedido borrara toda necesidad de pensar con claridad, sólo una cosa pasó por su mente luego de varios segundos en total parálisis, "_esto está mal"._

Lo apartó de un empujón con las primeras fuerzas que regresaron a su cuerpo. Inconscientemente dio varios pasos hacia atrás, no le gustaría tener que estar tan cerca de Kimimaro, había sentido como si algún familiar la besara, cosa que la había hecho sentir muy mal, casi repudiar el beso. Quiso hablar pero su voz no salía de su garganta, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y un segundo después salió corriendo del apartamento sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Kimimaro no la detuvo, sabía que lo que ella quería era no tener que verlo pues había sido el causante de todo. Debía estar confundida, completamente sorprendida y nada feliz por su iniciativa, él también lo consideraba un error ya que era un simple sirviente nada más, jamás podría ser correspondido, lo había aceptado hacía mucho y aun así le resultó imposible frenar sus deseos, el deseo de besarla.

Por otro lado Tenten corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño parque cerca, se sentó a la orilla de la fuente tratando de calmar sus sollozos que ya habían empezado a escucharse con más claridad. Limpiaba sus lágrimas una y otra vez pero éstas aparecían de nuevo formando caminos sobre su piel ya húmeda.

—No necesito esto, no. —su boca se mantenía semi abierta, puso una de sus manos sobre ella y por un segundo el reciente suceso vino a su memoria, apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras los mantenía cerrados, como tratando de evitar un nuevo flashback de los hechos— Neji, quiero verte... necesito sentirte conmigo.

Las gotas de sal seguían descendiendo mientras trataba de pensar en Neji y no en Kimimaro. El peliblanco había ido muy lejos, sabía de sobra que ella sólo lo veía como amigo y aun así se atrevió a besarla. No lo odiaba pero sería difícil recuperar toda la confianza que le tenía porque él no la veía con los mismos ojos, para él la amistad no era suficiente.

—¡Eres un mentiroso, dijiste que estarías junto a mí! —y no era así, la desesperación de Tenten la estaba haciendo sentirse olvidada.

Regresó luego de un par de horas fuera, ya era bastante tarde pero no le importó, necesitaba calmarse, tampoco quería que el peliblanco la viera en ese estado, gritando el nombre de otra persona. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y se fue directo a su nueva recámara cerrando con llave, no es que tuviera miedo pero desconfiaba de su amigo.

Kimimaro observó su regreso en la oscuridad, se había preocupado por su tardanza, incluso pensó en buscarla pero justo en ese momento ella regresaba, lo que lo había dejado más tranquilo al saber que se encontraba bien. Mañana con más calma hablaría con ella, se disculparía y esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La mañana del sábado Tenten permaneció en cama aún pasada las once, no quería salir de entre las sábanas, no quería verlo por ahora. Se escuchó que tacaban la puerta, Tenten se escondió completamente y se hizo la dormida, esperaba que eso funcionara. Se escuchó la puerta una vez más, incluso una tercera pero ella no cedió.

—Tenten —era la voz de Kimimaro— señorita Tenten —dijo, empleando nuevamente su formalismo y respeto— sé que esta despierta.

—Vete, quiero dormir —respondió bajo las sábanas blancas.

—Por favor, yo quiero disculparme —Tenten sólo sacó su cabeza y miró hacia la puerta que aún se mantenía cerrada desde anoche. En ningún momento había escuchado la manija tratando de abrirla así que Kimimaro se mantenía respetando su decisión— perdóneme, actué sin pensar, sé que lo que pasó ayer está mal, yo no soy nadie y…

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver y lo sabes!, a mí nunca me han importado las clases sociales, de sobra me conoces, no soy así —estaba muy molesta— lo que me causa dolor es saber que nunca me lo dijiste, siempre te mantuviste callado, ¿y así nada más vienes y me besas?, Kimimaro, lo siento pero estas consciente que mis sentimientos no son hacia ti, te quiero pero como mi amigo, casi mi hermano. La persona que amo es…

—Neji Hyuga —le quitó la palabra de la boca, eso estaba más que claro.

—Sí, el pesado de Neji, la verdad aún me cuesta creerlo pero es así y no puedo cambiar eso. Neji es a quien amo. —se regresó y sentó en la cama— Pero el maldito prefirió quedarse y dejarme aquí.

—Hablé con él un día, estoy seguro que en verdad la quiere y me lo dejó bien claro. No la dejaría si no fuera algo importante, él va a regresar por usted —Tenten lo miró, siempre tenía palabras para hacerla sentir bien, por un lado le agradecía pero por otro se sentía triste por él ya que era quien más sufría al no sentirse correspondido.

—Olvidemos lo que pasó. —Y sonrió un poco— Kimimaro, me encargaré de conseguirte una novia, una persona especial.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El domingo por la mañana Tenten había salido con Temari y Matsuri al centro comercial mientras que Kimimaro había quedado en el apartamento solo. Había sido invitado a ir con ellas pero no quiso, no era muy dado a los paseos, además sentía que la castaña se incomodaba un poco con su presencia, lo que había ocasionado ese maldito beso.

La puerta se escuchó, ¿tan pronto había regresado? Abrió pero encontró a una persona completamente desconocida, o no tanto… ella era… Sí, no podía equivocarse, era la mujer rubia de aquella noche en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga, ¿pero qué hacía ella ahí?, ¿acaso deseaba hablar con Tenten? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo diablos había conseguido su dirección?

—Dígame —el chico permaneció en la puerta, no la dejaría pasar hasta que le dijera qué es lo que quería.

—Necesito hablar con Tenten —respondió con total calma.

—Usted es amiga de Neji Hyuga, ¿qué quiere tratar con la señorita Tenten? —preguntó, se sentía con la necesidad de hacerlo, si ella también estaba enamorada de Neji no era buena idea que las dos chicas hablaran.

—No es asunto tuyo, dile que estoy aquí —había perdido su paciencia, había hecho un viaje en avión y estaba cansada, lo menos que necesitaba era que le impidieran cumplir su objetivo.

—Lo es, Tenten es mi amiga y usted no me da confianza —la rubia suspiró cansada, tenía que decirle o nunca la dejaría hablar con la novia de Neji.

—Escucha, no hay tiempo. Neji se va esta tarde a Portugal, es importante que Tenten lo sepa, él no va a regresar en un largo tiempo —explicó, Kimimaro escuchó todo pero no lo creía.

—¿Cómo dice? —era imposible, ¿Neji Hyuga abandonaba a Tenten?

—Oye, pensé mucho en tomar esta decisión y creo que estoy en lo cierto, si Neji y esa chica son felices juntos ¿entonces por qué separarlo? —ella también sabía exactamente lo que era hacerse a un lado— No suelo ser así pero Neji me importa y antes que cualquier sentimiento mío están los de él. Quizás ella pueda impedir que se vaya, si habla con el padre de Neji… pero hay un problema, todo ya está listo, Neji es el nuevo encargado de la empresa en Portugal y sólo se espera su presencia. Se pospuso su matrimonio al menos dos o tres años.

—El tiempo que Neji esté allá no podrá regresar —dijo dándose cuenta de eso.

—Exacto, no se verán en mucho tiempo pero tu amiga cree que sólo es menos de un año. Neji estará muy ocupado y temo que pierda contacto con ella, tantas responsabilidades lo absorberán. Por favor, déjame hablar con ella —Kimimaro comprendió, la dejó pasar y tomó el teléfono.

—_Kimimaro, ¿qué pasa? _—preguntó la chica del otro lado de la línea, se encontraba en una tienda de ropa en la que Temari había insistido en entrar.

—Señorita, una persona quiere verla, es muy importante que regrese pronto, de inmediato —le pidió.

—_¿Quién es?_ —preguntó curiosa.

—Lo sabrá cuando regrese, tiene que ver con el joven Hyuga —dijo, pensaba que si lo mencionaba ella volvería de inmediato.

Y así fue, apenas oyó la mención del nombre del ojiperla la chica corrió sin decirles nada a sus amigas, tenía la ilusión de que se tratara de él, pero cuando llegó al apartamento su sonrisa se borró al ver a la persona sentada en su sala. La rubia besa novios que tanto odiaba.

—¡Tú!, ¿qué hace ella aquí? —la apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo – Vete.

—Lo siento pero de aquí no me muevo hasta hablar contigo —le respondió sin importarle poco si se molestaba o no.

—Si vienes a exigirme que me aleje de Neji, de una vez te digo que…

—No vengo a pelear por Neji. Él se va a Portugal esta tarde —le soltó, Tenten tardó en reaccionar, sus palabras la habían dejado sin habla, ¿a Portugal?, ¿Neji? Esas preguntas y más se formulaban deprisa en su cabeza y le era imposible parar.

—Mientes, Neji me lo habría dicho, él… él me…

—No quería preocuparte, no quería una despedida así de fuerte porque no es un maldito año, son más —Tenten tuvo que sentarse o pronto caería— Su padre le pidió que se hiciera cargo de la empresa en Portugal, hablaron de eso cuando ustedes dos ya habían roto el compromiso. Neji aceptó y cuando volvieron ya era demasiado tarde, todo estaba listo. Por esa razón te pidió que te casaras con él, así podría llevarte a donde fuera.

Eso último la derrumbó, Neji no lo había dicho sólo para molestar o para ir en contra de lo que querían sus padres, no, él realmente lo hacía para poder estar juntos sin que los años los separaran. Se sentía una tonta, debió haberle dolido cuando le dijo que no, ahora es cuando más se arrepentía de su rechazo. Tenía que hacer algo, debía impedir que se fuera.

—¿Portugal? —preguntó una vez que se sintió fuerte como para hablar.

—Sí, en Lisboa. Pero se va hoy, si tomas un vuelo en este momento te sobrará tiempo para evitar el suyo —los ojos de Tenten mostraron sorpresa, ¡no había tiempo!

—¡¿Hoy? ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron por teléfono? ¡Me habría ido directo al aeropuerto! —Acto seguido corrió hacia afuera a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, dejando a los otros dos en el mismo sitio— _Lo que oculta tu mirada, siempre fue eso. _

Cogió un taxi y en un tiempo que se le hizo eterno llegó al aeropuerto, tomaría el primer vuelo que la llevara hasta él, impediría que Neji se alejara aún más de ella, por su cuenta corría que el rumbo de las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos más y se termina la historia n_n<strong>_

_**¿Podrá Tenten alcanzar a Neji? El siguiente cap. es el final y después seguirá el epílogo (es decir el 15). Los epílogos no me gustan pero espero sea de su agrado n_n **_

_**¡Gaara, te amo! *w* Disculpen, tenía que soltarlo xD**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews:**_

**Alexa Hiwatari** 0o0 **Jaz**

**Jaz: _Trato de mantenerlo interesante, en ocasiones cuando lo que mantenía al fic emocionante se arregla, (en este caso la aceptación de Tenten por Neji) se debe buscar otra razón para que la emoción continúe (Hasta ahora espero haberlo hecho bien n_n) Te he hecho esperar, lo siento, jeje!_**

_**Adelanto:  
><strong>_

—Y quién sabe —mencionó Hizashi con un humor mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones— las chicas de ahora son muy audaces, que no te sorprenda si ella es la que te busca a ti.

0o0o0o0o0

—¡Neji!

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, bye, bye!**


	14. Sapo azul

_**Siento haber tardado tanto, me he graduado recientemente de la Uni y uff andaba de un lado a otro con mi examen final, etc.**_

_**Espero les guste el capítulo que considero como un final, aunque claro que aún falta el epílogo n_n**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sapo azul<strong>

Había demasiadas personas en el aeropuerto, muchas más de lo habitual y eso de algún modo lo estresaba, faltaba muy poco para que su vuelo fuera anunciado pero cada minuto le pesaba, ya tenía parado más de media hora observando el enorme reloj que indicaba el tiempo y sentía que él mismo se hacía daño. Hizashi miraba a su hijo un tanto preocupado, él que nunca consultaba a su hermano lo había hecho esta vez, pues sabía que quería a su sobrino y siempre lo había defendido, así que Hiashi bien podía darle un consejo y lo hizo.

—Neji, todo lo que has hecho estos años es esperar a que el tiempo transcurra, querías crecer para poder estar con esa niña que accidentalmente viste en la casa de un amigo —comenzó a hablarle mientras el chico le daba la espalda y se mantenía aun observando el reloj— y no descansaste hasta poder encontrarla a pesar de mis advertencias. Te fuiste un día a un país extranjero dispuesto a ganártela, debo admitir que eso me molestó, pensé que no me estabas dando mi lugar.

—Me molesta que siempre decidas por mí. —le dijo sin verlo, ahora que su padre había sacado la plática aprovecharía para decirle unas cuantas cosas, lo respetaba pero en ocasiones no le parecía como actuaba— Me impusiste a una persona desde el momento que nacimos, mi futuro es y será dirigir un imperio de empresas, debo ser una persona que jamás pierda y sobre todo tengo que aparentar ser el mejor hijo.

—Eres el mejor hijo y jamás has tenido que aparentar sobre ello. Neji, te ganaste el amor de esa chica, ahora aceptaste ayudarme y creo que será una buena experiencia que vivas por unos años lo que será el trabajo de tu vida, lo que los Hyuga sabemos hacer, —lo animó y puso una mano en su hombro— mis amigos allá cuentan contigo. Así como te pudiste dar cuenta, Mei y yo somos viejos amigos, le pedí para salir y por primera vez me dijo que sí, por mi trabajo será difícil verla pero no es imposible.

—Tienes razón padre, tampoco estoy separando definitivamente —habló Neji dándose la vuelta para verlo, se sentía un poco mejor pero esa sensación de no verla aún no desaparecía.

—Y quién sabe —mencionó Hizashi con un humor mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones— las chicas de ahora son muy audaces, que no te sorprenda si ella es la que te busca a ti.

El vuelo a Lisboa fue anunciado y Neji intercambió unas últimas palabras de despedida con su padre. Hizashi se fue esperando que todo le fuera bien a su único hijo, estaba seguro que así sería.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡Neji! – su grito pareció ser escuchado por todas las personas del aeropuerto pues algunas pararon a observar lo que acontecía.

El ojiperla al escuchar su nombre, sobre todo conociendo a la perfección esa voz volvió su vista atrás y la vio, Tenten lucía con la respiración agitada y podía vislumbrar un alivio en su rostro por haberlo alcanzado a tiempo. Ella corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba y lo insultaba por no haberle dicho nada de su estúpido viaje.

—¡Eres un idiota!, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, ¡y no me importa si te burlas de mí!, no quiero dejar de verte Neji, —lloraba en su cuello y se aferraba a él con fuerza para evitar que moviera un solo músculo y escapar a Portugal— estúpido sapo —sollozó.

—Tenten… yo —ella levantó su vista, el Hyuga la observaba con una sonrisa, parecía estar conmovido por su iniciativa, pero…

—Señorita, señorita despierte, hemos llegado.

—¿Qué?, ¿Neji? —una somnolienta Tenten despertaba luego de varias horas de vuelo, parecía desorientada— ya llegamos señorita —genial, todo había sido un sueño, un maravilloso sueño que aun esperaba ser cumplido.

Bajó del avión y una vez que estuvo dentro del aeropuerto se sintió un poco nerviosa, ¿cómo encontrar a Neji entre tantas personas?, ¿estaría él entre ellas en ese momento? Debía ser positiva y pensar que sí pero ver el tumulto de gente de un lado a otro la hacía perder esperanzas. Había salido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de preparar una maleta, ni siquiera tenía dinero suficiente, aunque no serviría mucho en un país extranjero, claro que era un alivio tener esa tarjeta que su padre recientemente le había regalado por su mudanza a su nuevo apartamento.

—Neji —buscó por más de dos horas esperando encontrarlo pero eso no sucedió, fue entonces que todo el sentimiento explotó, ¿ya no lo volvería a ver? — ¿qué hago? —su miedo podía verse en su mirada desorientada y sentirse en sus palabras, estaba completamente sola —no puedo rendirme ahora, ¡no por nada viajé más de 14 horas en un maldito avión esperando verte!

Tenten no había tomado un vuelo para impedir que Neji se marchara, lo había tomado esperando encontrarlo en Portugal pues de sobra sabía que a Corea del Norte no llegaría a tiempo y al menos tendría ventaja si ella viajaba desde Tokio a Portugal si Neji aún no tomaba el avión. Si esa rubia había mentido y Neji ya se había ido entonces jamás lograría su objetivo.

—Japón está más lejos pero aun así yo salí antes que Neji, sería capaz de poder encontrarlo, se sentó esperando el arribo de los aviones desde Tokio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¿Dónde está Tenten? _Esa había sido la pregunta del padre de la misma al querer hablar con ella, pero Kimimaro no había querido pasársela, eso había sucedido varias horas atrás en donde el chico por primera vez no quiso decirle nada a su jefe, por esta vez dejaría a Tenten seguir en la búsqueda del Hyuga.

Aunque no había servido de mucho, ya que el padre se encontraba ya dispuesto a regresarla de donde se encontraba y no necesitaba contratar hombres para que la buscaran, sabía bien dónde estaba, la regresaría aún si tuviera que obligarla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por primera vez Neji no tenía sirvientes que estuvieran ahí para él, se encontraba completamente solo en un lugar bastante amplio para una persona, un departamento cómodo y lujoso. Suspiró, de ahora en adelante viviría ahí. Dejó sus maletas en la entrada y se recostó en el sofá de la sala, había estado en un avión durante 13 horas y se sentía agotado ya que a pesar de hacer el esfuerzo por dormirse no lo consiguió.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse y no pensar en nada, pero le era imposible si el recuerdo de ella seguía grabado, además por nada del mundo quería olvidarla. Cinco minutos en los que no hizo más que pensarla, se levantó y salió de su nuevo hogar en busca de una distracción, quizás una caminata corta por las calles no le vendría mal.

La extrañaba tanto, su risa, su alegría, sus enojos, sus besos, su olor e incluso sus insultos, todo ella era parte de sí mismo y sentía que estaba incompleto sin su cercanía. A pesar de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía el estilo renacentista de sus calles, el ojiperla no hacía más que mirar pero no observar, miraba sí, pero no ponía realmente atención a las cosas ni a la gente, en realidad se preguntaba, ¿qué diablos haría mañana?, tenía que terminar su universidad y de paso atender una de las empresas de su padre, no se sentía lo suficientemente capacitado para un puesto así pero su padre confiaba en él, así que no lo defraudaría.

Pasó un rato en el que no había hecho más que caminar, llegando a una zona más céntrica y transitable. Por alguna extraña razón estuvo tentado a girar para observar cierto punto de la calle, lugar donde creyó ver una persona bastante conocida.

—Tenten, —dijo casi en un susurro, no terminó de cerrar su boca por completo e indudablemente jamás parpadeó— no, ya estoy alucinando —pero su imagen no dejaba de verla— ¿o no?

Caminó con más prisa, no debía permitir que se le perdiera de vista. Sentía que estaba actuando como un idiota pero no podía evitarlo, esa mujer era tan parecida a ella, prácticamente creía que la veía, que en verdad se trataba de la castaña. Con decisión y sin importarle si se equivocaba gritó su nombre.

—¡Tenten! —por dentro se sentía un tonto luego de vociferar de ese modo, pero con sorpresa vio como ella observaba hacia donde él se encontraba y sonreía aparentemente feliz.

Creyó ver como movía sus labios y parecía formar la palabra "Neji" Era ella y sólo se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, no en otro continente a más de 14 horas, no, ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Le dedicó una media sonrisa pues recordaba muy bien las palabras de su padre _"Las chicas de ahora son muy audaces, que no te sorprenda si ella es la que te busca a ti" _y no habían pasado ni 24 horas de su nueva vida. Ella caminó pero fue entonces que los sentidos de Neji le dijeron que algo no andaba bien.

—¡Espera, no! —ella había dado unos pasos pero se detuvo al escuchar su grito, volteó hacia donde Neji veía preocupado y se encontró de frente con un auto.

El taxi frenó al verla y a causa de eso Tenten cayó al suelo con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente. Neji corrió, sabía que el auto no la había tocado pero necesitaba asegurar que estaba bien. Apenas llegó se agachó para inspeccionarla.

—Eres una estúpida, ¿estás bien? —Tenten no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras Neji la sostenía de los hombros— idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre cruzar sin mirar?

- Neji, ¿en verdad eres tú? —peguntó aun sin creérselo, pero la calidez de sus manos y la mirada de sus ojos perla le indicaban que no podía ser una nueva ilusión de su cabeza, era él y lo sentía.

—Preocúpate por ti, podrías haber muerto o lastimarte, tonta —en el fondo el ojiperla estaba más aliviado, tenerla de nuevo cerca lo reconfortaba pero el susto nadie se lo quitaba, preferiría mil veces tenerla lejos que perderla en un accidente así— ¿segura que estás…?

—¡Te estaba buscando! —no dejó terminar su pregunta, Tenten lo abrazó callando por completo los pensamientos de Neji. Cuando la visualizó ella parecía asustada pero al verlo sonrió y ahora sus acciones mostraban más alegría a pesar del reciente suceso.

—Ven, te llevaré a casa —la sostuvo y la cargó. Hasta ese momento se percató de la presencia de varias personas observando lo sucedido, odiaba tener que llamar la atención, por culpa de Tenten era el blanco de todos.

La subió al taxi sin decir una sola palabra, el chofer pareció más tranquilo al ver a la joven bien y subió para llevarlos a su destino. Habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que el auto había avanzado y la castaña se sentía incómoda, pues Neji no la soltaba y la mantenía sentada sobre él, acto que la ponía nerviosa e incómoda, ¿cómo explicarle que se encontraba bien? Lo observó, el chico miraba por la ventana mientras una de sus manos permanecía en su cintura y la otra tomando su mano, la expresión de su rostro indicaba tranquilidad y relajación total.

—Neji ¿puedes bajarme?, en verdad me siento bien —le dijo, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que no podía evitar quedar hipnotizada con la curvatura de sus labios. El ojiperla volteó provocando que Tenten hiciera su cabeza un poco atrás para eludir un posible contacto.

—Ya vamos a llegar, deja de quejarte —respondió a tan solo cinco centímetros de su rostro. Se podía escuchar el corazón de la chica golpeteando cada vez más rápido, y cuando pensó que el Hyuga la besaría, éste giró su cabeza de nuevo para observar el paisaje.

Las insistencias de Tenten una vez que estuvieron de camino al departamento no cesaron y a pesar de eso Neji continuaba firme, cargándola hasta que llegaron a su hogar, es ahí cuando sus quejas pararon para observar con detenimiento el reconfortante sitio. El ojiperla la dejó en un espacio de la sala y se sentó a su lado. Era un lindo lugar según Tenten, bastante lujoso pero agradable, justo el gusto decorativo que Neji escogería para un sitio, esto era a lo que llamaban departamento de soltero.

—¿Ya terminaste?, porque me gustaría que pusieras atención —Tenten lo miró— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —la chica se mordió el labio y eso desesperó a Neji.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero dejar de verte —ese era un motivo pero no era suficiente, ¿y después qué?, ¿Neji en verdad podría regresar si se lo pedía?

—No puedo irme Tenten, personas aquí esperan que haga mi trabajo, mi padre cuenta conmigo y que me dé esta responsabilidad significa que soy de su confianza, no puedo defraudarlo —no quería que se alejara pero no había mucho por hacer.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí, —sentenció. El chico sonrió, ¿acaso no pensaba en su padre? — viviré contigo.

—No estamos casados —le recordó— y es por tu culpa, si me hubieras aceptado…

—Ya sé, ya sé. —No quería recordarlo, había sido un error suyo – Eso puede arreglarse.

—Te recuerdo que cuando nos reconciliamos mi padre habló con el tuyo para darle la buena noticia, pero también le dijo lo que yo tenía que hacer, por eso la boda se pospuso hasta que termine con esto —el padre de Tenten no le había explicado todo, simplemente dijo que la boda esperaría y ella tan ingenua creyó que les daban tiempo.

—No me importa, me quedaré aquí. Tampoco te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, esta vez pienso luchar por lo que quiero, por la persona que me importa y eres…

La calló con un beso, antes había estado tentado a hacerlo, desde que la tuvo cerca pero tanta gente lo frenaba, además en el taxi no estaban completamente solos. Ahora sus palabras habían hecho que de nuevo sintiera la necesitad de sentir la suavidad de sus labios. Tenten correspondió al instante y acarició su rostro, también había esperado por ese momento y ahora que se daba sabía que no podía ser más perfecto, pues todo lo era si Neji estaba con ella.

—Eres muy terca, que no te sorprenda si tu padre viene personalmente a llevarte de regreso —le dijo una vez que se separaron sólo lo necesario.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sonrisa que el ojiperla describió como malvada, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que podrían hacer para que no se la llevaran, la única opción era casarse pero Tenten no traía ningún papel, en realidad no traía nada, ¿cómo hacer que el padre de la chica entendiera que querían estar juntos? La observó, la castaña lucía más despreocupada pero él no quiso preguntar por qué, no quería ser partícipe de sus planes, con suerte fracasaría.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó al darse cuenta que se la había encontrado en la calle, quizás sin comer.

—Sí, tú cocinas —respondió alegre, Neji sólo la miró serio, sí que le esperaba una maravillosa vida de casado. Ya había olvidado que Tenten era un desastre en la cocina.

El ojiperla se levantó y se dirigió al área de la cocina. Desde ahí podía ver a Tenten, la cual desde el sofá inspeccionaba de nuevo el departamento, luego se levantó y desapareció de su vista. Sonrió, disfrutaría al menos de su compañía antes de que se la llevaran, que era lo más probable, dos chicos viviendo solos en el mismo lugar no era exactamente bien visto por las familias y amigos de sus padres, aunque eso era algo que a él no le importaba y estaba seguro que a Tenten tampoco, pero al resto sí.

Cuando ya servía la comida preparada en los platos observó como la chica regresaba con una bata de baño y el cabello mojado, se tocaba al parecer su cadera con una pequeña mueca de dolor, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y llegó a su lado. Tenten lo miró dándose cuenta que él la había observado, así que se apresuró a hablar.

—No es nada, casi no me duele —el ojiperla sólo se limitó a observarla, era una mentirosa.

—En mis maletas puedes usar ropa para cambiarte —aunque supuso que ya lo sabía al ver la bata de baño— después te revisaré —le advirtió.

—No es necesario. Neji, no necesitas preocuparte tanto, es sólo un simple golpe que para mañana no me dolerá —se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios— me cambio y comemos.

Ambos, después de un día en el que parecía que todo estaba mal pasaban tiempo juntos como tanto desearon en el momento que estuvieron alejados, pero aún quedaba ese pequeño problema, una persona ya se encontraba en camino para traerla de vuelta, el padre de Tenten no estaba de acuerdo con la loca decisión que había tomado su única hija.

—¿Dónde dormirás? —dijo la chica una vez que ambos se encontraban en la habitación.

—Aquí —respondió simplemente y sin mirarla, no dándole importancia a la cara de sorpresa que ella le regalaba.

—Pe… pero… es sólo una cama —no pudo evitar tartamudear como tonta cuando lo dijo, la idea de dormir al lado de Neji le resultaba incómoda y era imposible no sonrojarse.

—No pienso dormir en la sala, si no estás de acuerdo puedes irte tú —le dijo tomando una pijama, ya había desempacado momentos antes con ayuda de Tenten.

—Grosero —murmuró— ¿podrías ser más caballeroso? Ah, lo olvidaba, no eres un príncipe, sino un sapo —Neji arqueó una ceja ante lo dicho por la joven, de verdad que era rara.

—Los príncipes son idiotas, dicen estupideces, son perfectos y viven siempre felices. —Comentó mientras se cambiaba dentro del baño— En cambio tú me elegiste. No soy idiota ni mucho menos un remilgado, cometo errores y sobre todo aprendo de ellos, no quiero vivir feliz, quiero saber que fui feliz a tu lado —Neji salió del baño y miró a Tenten, la cual lucía con los ojos acuosos a causa de sus palabras.

—Y dices que no eres remilgado —le sonrió, lo abrazó y olvidando la discusión del dormitorio ambos se recostaron para dormir y esperar un nuevo día, día que deseaban no ser arruinado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se sintió más cómoda luego de haber comprado un poco de ropa, Neji le había dado dinero así que ya no andaría con lo mismo puesto. El ojiperla se había marchado horas atrás a su nueva Universidad, mientras ella iba de compras. Como no conocía mucho de Lisboa decidió regresar y esperar a Neji, el cual debía volver pronto para verla y después presentarse en la empresa de su padre.

Quería prepararle una sorpresa, una comida. Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal pero ya lo había decidido, Neji había cocinado ayer y de algún modo quería agradecerle. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó varios ingredientes, no tenía idea de qué preparar.

—Neji es un mentiroso, dice que no es perfecto y cocina tan bien —de un segundo a otro una sonrisa adornó su rostro— se veía tan lindo durmiendo esta mañana, su cabello ni siquiera se despeinó y el mío parecía que había pasado por un tornado —suspiró.

Le echó un vistazo a su comida una vez que estuvo lista, se había quemado un poco y no se veía buena pero el intento había hecho. La sirvió en los platos que había preparado en el comedor y los acompañó con bebidas.

—No importa si no sabe tan bien, está hecha con amor y lo obligaré a comerla si es necesario, Neji no me puede despreciar el gesto —se dijo con los brazos cruzados observando su obra terminada, sólo faltaba esperar al chico.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos el timbre se escuchó. Tenten sonrió y corrió a abrir. Pensaba darle la bienvenida pero su sonrisa se evaporó así como había llegado, no era Neji quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, era su padre con la gran intensión de llevarla de vuelta a Japón.

—Papá —se mordió el labio y evitó verlo a los ojos, los cuales mostraban molestia y decepción.

—Tenten, te regresas ahora mismo conmigo, ¿cómo es posible que decidas cosas sin consultarme? —la regañó. Había preguntado la dirección a Hizashi y no se había equivocado al adivinar la ubicación de su hija.

—¿Y lo dices tú? Eres el menos indicado para reprocharme, siempre haces cosas sin preguntarme, por ejemplo el compromiso que tú y el señor Hyuga pactaron hace años —tenía que defenderse, además no pensaba moverse de ese lugar.

—¿Pero qué dices? Estás con Hyuga Neji ahora —le recordó— no es momento, la boda esperará, no está bien que una jovencita viva con su prometido, no están casados.

—Yo… —fue un alivio ver que Neji regresaba, el ojiperla no parecía sorprendido por la visita del hombre, más bien comenzaba a preocuparse por Tenten— Disculpa papá, te he fallado y por esa razón no puedo volver, yo… he pasado la noche con Neji.

El rostro de Neji por un segundo se desfiguró, ¿de qué diablos hablaba? Eso se escuchaba más como… No, Tenten no podía estar pensando en eso, ¿o sí?, ¿ese era su brillante plan, engañar a su padre con algo como eso? Apenas y la había abrazado en la noche, jamás pensó en dejar que sucediera algo más. Miró al padre, el cual parecía sorprendido por la noticia, lo interrogó con la mirada y el Hyuga no sabía que responder.

—Neji, dile a mi padre… —¿por qué le hacía esto?, esa era la situación más vergonzosa de su vida y tenía pocos segundos para enfrentarla.

—¿Es eso cierto?, ¿Mi hija y tú…? —era verdad que habían pasado la noche juntos, pero no de la manera que Tenten quería que se pensara. El ojiperla asintió levemente, la castaña estaba loca pero quizás era la única forma de permitir que se quedara con él— Supongo que las cosas cambian —dijo mirando a su hija.

El hombre entró al departamento y se sentó en la sala. Parecía afectado por la noticia tanto como Neji, el cual aún no se creía que había mentido de esa manera, pensaba que en cualquier momento llegaría su escolta para asesinarlo por haber arrastrado a su hija en sus deseos de juventud. Volviendo a la realidad jaló a la chica fuera para que no los escuchara.

—¿Estás loca?, acabo de…

—Ya cometí el error de rechazarte cuando me lo pediste, si he de mentir a mi padre para poder estar juntos lo haré, lo hice hace un momento —lo tomó de la mano— no podré esperar tanto tiempo Neji, no quiero ser una tonta de nuevo. Eres mi sapo azul y te prometo que esta vez me aseguraré de decir que sí.

Sapo azul, Tenten tenía siempre una razón para hacerlo sonreír. Sus ideas la mayoría de las veces eran descabelladas pero si había llegado tan lejos por él entonces dejaría que terminara su "grandioso plan" La tomó del mentón y depositó un suave beso, ¿qué es lo que le esperaba con ella a su lado?, una cosa estaba clara, jamás se aburriría.

"**Dicen que para encontrar a tu príncipe azul debes besar muchos sapos, sinceramente me quedo con este sapo"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Muchas gracias por leer este cap 14, yo también me quedo con ese Sapo! Realmente siento si se toparon con faltas de ortografía y dedazos durante toda la historia, prometo mejorar.<strong>_

_**Sólo una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que pase el tiempo para el epílogo? o quizás unas escenas con las parejas finales (claro, sin dejar de lado el NejiTen, que por ella leemos) Me gustaría saber su opinión, quizás pueda tomar alguna sugerencia que me pidan, recuerden que es el último. Si no, pues lo hago con la idea que tengo en mente que es algo así como un recuerdo del día que se hablaron por primera vez.**_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**_

**Jaz **0o0 **Ary Hyuga **0o0 **Alexa Hiwatari **0o0 **Juno 01**

**Jaz: _Oh, oh... creo que me saldrá caro, me tardé mucho xD El siguiente será más rápido, lo siento :D Pero me da gusto que te agradara el cap. Me esforzaré para hacer bien el epílogo._**

_**Hasta pronto, esta vez no pondré avances ;D ¡Cuídense!**_


	15. Epílogo: Después de un Te quiero

**Hola. Antes que nada reconozco que me tardé mucho más de lo debido, y créanme que lo siento pero he tenido que vivir momentos dolorosos durante estas semanas y me fue muy difícil seguir adelante, aún lo es pero escribir de nuevo me ha dado un motivo para no pensar más en todo eso.**

**Espero les agrade el epílogo. La historia tiene dos epílogos, el primero está publicado en otra página, y el segundo es este que leerán. El motivo de crear dos epílogos fue porque no me gustó ni un poco el anterior, creo que el nuevo está un poco mejor. Los epílogos no me agradan mucho pero no me encontraba conforme con el anterior, así que escribí este.**

**Una parte del epílogo está narrada de acuerdo al Punto de vista de Neji, (no quería irme sin escribirlo).**

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y sobre todo su apoyo y paciencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO: Después de un "Te quiero".<strong>

_**POV Neji**_

Cuando la vi, aquella niña risueña en el espejo, nunca me imaginé que podría hacer que cambiara tanto, que pensara demasiado en alguien al punto de pasar por las reglas de mi padre. Unas semanas después de la llegada de Tenten a Portugal, mi tío y papá nos pidieron que regresáramos por unos días a Japón. Celebrarían una cena/fiesta en nuestro honor y también por la reconciliación de las familias. No sería algo muy grande, sólo con las personas más allegadas a nosotros, y eso incluía a Gaara, que durante todos estos días lo he notado incluso más serio. Me pregunto qué es lo que le pasa.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en Japón, pero lo averiguaría pronto. Tenten y yo terminamos de hacer las maletas, el viaje será largo y necesitamos estar listos. Tiene poco tiempo conmigo y a pesar de lo que podrían pensar, entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada, saben a lo que me refiero.

—Neji —me llamó desde el baño— nuestro vuelo sale esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya has terminado de empacar, ¿cierto? —pregunté recostándome en la cama, estaba cansado, había asistido a la Universidad e ido a la compañía un par de horas, aún no me acostumbraba a este cambio.

—Hace rato —salió con el cabello mojado cubierta en una bata de baño blanca. Me miró para comprobar que la observaba— deja de mirarme así, ¡pervertido!

—¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de decirme así?, si realmente fuera un pervertido ya te…

Golpe. Me había volteado el rostro. Me toqué la mejilla, Tenten seguía siendo la misma campeona olímpica de puño de acero. Parecía haberme movido los dientes. Por un momento se sorprendió de lo que ella misma hizo pero después se mostró completamente auto convencida de que había hecho lo correcto.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado todo esto de los golpes atrás. —Sí que lo creí.

—No te lo creas mucho. Neji, debes respetar a tu futura esposa —me levanté de la cama y me acerqué hasta tocar su cabello.

Ella me observaba desde el espejo, hablaba del matrimonio tan segura que me costaba trabajo pensar que era real, que la tenía conmigo. Sonreí, los dos habíamos nacido para estar juntos. Acomodé su cabello aún mojado y aproximándome a su rostro besé su mejilla. Se avergonzó y me encantaba verla así.

—Iré a caminar, regreso en una hora —tomé mis llaves.

—Pero estás cansado por el trabajo, deberías dormir un poco —no me detuve.

—Ya dormiré en el avión. Vuelvo pronto.

Nunca lo admitiría ante ella, pero… me siento algo nervioso al tenerla en las condiciones que vive una pareja casada, y Tenten en bata de baño es… es una completa desconsiderada. Salí del edificio antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de apartar mi vista de ella, le daría tiempo para que se cambiara y a mí para tranquilizarme un poco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Tenten"_

—_La escuela, esta es la universidad a la que ella asiste —en ese momento pensé por un momento que todo sería sencillo, me había equivocado._

—_¿Eres tú?, ¿Eres Neji Hyuga? —fue la primera vez que vi a Lee, el mismo de siempre, mi primera impresión de él fue que se había escapado de un circo, su típico peinado me parecía ridículo. No le respondí pero pareció adivinarlo— Me he ofrecido para mostrarte la Universidad, las clases comenzaron recientemente pero es común seguir aceptando estudiantes —eso de ofrecerse había sido una mentira, en realidad era un castigo por parte de la maestra Anko por llegar tarde a su clase debido al arduo entrenamiento que se exigía._

—_Estoy buscando a una persona, —dije cortante, lo que menos me interesaba ahora era hablar de la escuela, necesitaba encontrarla— ella es…_

—_¡Lee! —una voz mandona se escuchó no muy lejos, al poco tiempo ya tenía a Tenten justo frente a mí, regañaba a Lee por alguna razón. Pese a que debía estar feliz, no lo demostré, más bien estaba nervioso, tanto que no sabía si hablarle o no._

—_¡Tenten…!_

—_¡Me diste mal la dirección idiota! —el pobre Rock Lee era maltratado por ella, parecía un débil costal._

_Sonreí, ver a Tenten en esa situación me recordaba a los abusadores de estudiantes débiles, el típico bullying. Era todo lo contrario a lo que uno se podría imaginar, enérgica, independiente y sobre todo fuerte. Una chica como esa no se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. La miré sin siquiera disimularlo, llevaba puesto unos jeans color azul y una blusa manga larga de lana, el tiempo era algo fresco. Fue la primera vez que la vi con el cabello suelto. Al cabo de un minuto me sostuvo la mirada con aire molesto. No entendí lo que le pasaba._

—_Me voy, llegaré tarde —siguió mirándome con molestia, hasta ahora no le he preguntado por qué deseaba matarme con sus ojos chocolate aquel primer encuentro._

_Paso muy rápido, un chico me empujó al momento que trataba de sostenerse para no caer, lo que logró que chocara con Tenten. Se giró sorprendida y de un momento a otro se alejó de mí con irritación murmurando un "quítate idiota". Fueron sus primeras palabras hacia mí. Se acomodó su bolso y se fue. Lee comenzaba a explicarme el mapa de la universidad mientras yo trataba inútilmente de concentrarme en el papel; no me percaté que el zipper de mi mochila se había atorado en la linda blusa de lana de Tenten. Y así comenzó todo._

—_¡Aaaah!_

_Todo aquel que pasaba por ahí, maestros, alumnos, conserjes, y cuanto idiota se cruzara por su camino, podían ver a una chica con la cara aterrada tratando de cubrirse con lo que sea que tuviera a la vista. La blusa se había convertido en una maraña de hilo que descansaba ahora en el suelo, pues se había destejido. Miré el camino de lana hasta llegar al cuerpo del delito, mi mochila escolar._

—_¡Tú! —reconozco que ese grito logró asustarme, pero nunca se lo diré._

_Después de que todos vieran gran parte de su espalda y su sostén blanco, Lee la llevó hasta el baño de mujeres para que se cambiara, usando ahora la camiseta de ejercicio físico. Antes de que mis clases acabaran me encontró caminando por uno de los pasillos principales, curiosamente no había nadie cerca._

—_Estás muerto. ¡Acabo de ser humillada en público! Bastardo, imbécil —apretaba sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus dientes, la ira en sus ojos era fácilmente visible. Sostuvo sus puños frente a su rostro con toda la intensión de comenzar una pelea, donde claramente se encontraba con ventaja por ser mujer. Sonreí, ella era única— ¿Qué me ves?_

—_Lo increíblemente parecida que puedes ser a un chico —no le dije en el sentido de hacerle creer que parecía un hombre, no escogí bien las palabras. Lo que quería decir era que ella no se comportaba como las tontas niñas huecas sin un propósito en la vida más que gastarse el dinero en ropa y hacer a su novio miserable por el resto de sus días. Ella era muy fuerte en verdad._

—_¿Un chico? —Abrí mi boca para decir algo más pero no fui capaz de terminar, ella, con su puño totalmente cerrado me golpeó en la mandíbula haciéndome caer al instante—. Repítelo de nuevo afeminado petulante —dijo mostrándome su puño una vez más. Yo no fui capaz de moverme, y con cara de triunfo se alejó de mí._

—_¡Tenten!, ¿qué has…? —era Lee, había visto mi gran caída. No respondió y se fue sin voltear atrás._

—_Realmente no me recuerda —susurré._

—_¿Qué?, escucha, te aseguro que con lo que le acabas de hacer hoy, ella no va a olvidarte —esa fue la razón, "no va a olvidarte". _

_Realmente era lo que quería, en ese momento supe que para Tenten no significaba nada, no tenía un motivo para querer conocerme. Si me veía como el aburrido Neji Hyuga nunca llegaría a ningún lado. Desde ese momento yo me convertí en el odioso chico que la hacía enfadar, aquel que durante todo un año no se cansó de decir lo masculina que ella podía llegar a ser._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sentí unos golpes en mi hombro y poco a poco fui despertando. Habíamos abordado el avión varias horas atrás tal como lo previsto. Era de mañana cuando llegamos a Tokio. Tenten parecía feliz de regresar, pude verlo en su sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos a buscar nuestras maletas, que encontramos al poco tiempo.

—Soñé el día en que nos conocimos —le dije mientras caminábamos tomando las maletas. Sonrió mientras parecía recordar.

—Ese día te golpeé, —una risita escapó de sus labios— me exhibiste frente a toda la escuela.

—Sólo quería verificar que fueras una chica. —Bromeé,

—¡Neji! —Tenten me pegó en el hombro no muy fuerte. A lo lejos pude ver la figura de alguien familiar, era él, no había duda. Sonreí y me dirigí a su encuentro.

—Pensé que no vendrías —era Gaara, lucía exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vi, no es como su hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

—Una vez tú viniste a recogerme, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando yo llegué aquí —no lo había olvidado.

—Hola Gaara, —Tenten lo abrazó, con lo frío que era Gaara no correspondió pero no pareció molestarle— me alegra verte. ¿Cómo está Temari?

—Ella piensa irse a vivir con su novio —respondió sin gran interés.

—¡Eh, Shikamaru! —parecía realmente sorprendida, ¿qué acaso no son amigas?— ¿Por qué no me lo ha contado? —Tenten revolvió entre sus cosas buscando su celular.

—Pensé que regresarías a Suna —por alguna razón creí ver algo de color en sus mejillas pálidas, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Los tres seguimos rumbo a la casa del tío Hiashi. La cena se celebraría ahí debido a que tanto Hinata como Hanabi no debían faltar a sus clases, además los amigos más cercanos a mi padre vivían en Tokio. De alguna otra forma terminamos viniendo a Tokio.

Mientras nos encontrábamos en la casa de mi tío, después del recibimiento, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. El padre de Tenten parecía vigilarme a cada momento, después de aquel engaño de su hija prácticamente yo era el malo sonsacador que se robó a su niña, eso me ganaba por ceder a las ideas de Tenten. Llegué a mi habitación y vi como ella pasaba de largo para dirigirse a la siguiente, pero…

—Neji… ¿qué pasa? —la había tomado de la muñeca. No le dije nada y la acerqué a mí hasta casi abrazarla, aproximé mi boca a su oído para que escuchara.

—Duerme conmigo —nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido, un segundo después ya estaba a considerable metros de distancia.

—¡Eh!, ¿estás loco? —el rojo en sus mejillas apareció casi al instante— Eres un degenerado, sabes que yo… yo no estoy preparada… aún.

—No te estoy pidiendo algo más Tenten, sólo quiero dormir, como lo hacemos en Portugal —la atraje de nuevo— Creo que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia.

—Neji. —rocé sus labios…

—Parece que les está tomando bastante tiempo llegar a sus dormitorios —Tenten me empujó tan fuerte que terminé golpeando la puerta con gran vigor. Me quejé en silencio, de verdad me había dolido.

—Papá, sólo hablábamos. Yo… me voy a bañar, nos vemos en la comida —se giró y casi salió corriendo.

El señor me miró una vez más casi como una advertencia, es decir, podía jurar que me decía, "aléjate de mi hija hasta el día de su matrimonio". Hice una reverencia y me adentré a mi habitación, sería difícil estar a solas con Tenten debido a su papá.

_**Final POV Neji.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad. Eran amigos cercanos así que podía decirse que estaban más cómodos. Temari y Shikamaru parecían bastante animados, la verdad los dos se veían bastante bien juntos. Hanabi molestaba a Kiba, un compañero de escuela, lo que de cierta manera Neji relacionó consigo mismo. Sorprendentemente Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo le había sacado plática a Hinata, aunque a ésta última le costaba hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Por otro lado en determinada área de la fiesta familiar, una castaña jalaba el brazo de su mejor amigo mientras discutían por algo.

—¡Deja de poner pretextos Kimimaro!, ve y dile algo —Tenten era fuerte y le ponía frente pero Kimimaro tampoco se quedaba atrás.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir?, ¿estás tratando de buscarme pareja? No estoy interesado —el peliblanco se había acostumbrado a llamarla sin formalismos.

—Exactamente, ahora deja de quejarte y ve con ella —tomó un respiro—. Es linda, admito que en un principio no podía ni verla, pero es buena persona, Neji me ha hablado de su relación con ella. Creo que… deberías buscar a alguien que te quiera de la manera que te mereces Kimimaro —el chico la miró sin decir nada, él aún la quería pero ese sentimiento de amor no correspondido se había estado debilitando al aceptar que su amiga sólo amaría a Neji Hyuga.

—Pero… ¿qué le digo? —Tente sonrió y lo jaló de nuevo hasta llevarlo con la rubia que se mantenía alejada de cualquiera que estuviera presente.

—Samui, hola. Yo no me he presentado formalmente contigo, después de todo lo que pasó me gustaría ser tu amiga —le tendió la mano— Soy Tenten.

La miró con extrañeza, jamás se imaginó que por su iniciativa la saludara, ella pensaba hacer lo mismo pero no había tenido el valor suficiente, o en realidad no sabía cómo dirigirse a la chica de ojos chocolate. La rubia aceptó su saludo y se presentó de igual manera.

—Él es Kimimaro, supongo que ya lo conoces —mientras sonreía, Tenten empujó a Kimimaro y lo puso frente a Samui. El joven hizo una reverencia.

—Un gusto —Samui miró sus ojos verdes, ¿estaba nervioso?

—Creo que me llaman, enseguida vuelvo —Tenten huyó de la pareja.

—¿Regresaste a China? —así inició su plática, la cual se prolongaría gran parte de la noche.

Tenten sintió como era tocada suavemente por su hombro, se giró y vio a su amiga Matsuri. Se veía muy linda, llevaba un vestido color azul celeste con tirantes y un bonito bordado. La castaña le sonrió, estaba realmente hermosa. Distinguió nerviosismo en su amiga, se encontraba inquieta por alguna razón, pero no quiso preguntarle, deseaba que ella se lo dijera. Caminaron hasta sentarse en un área vacía de la gran sala.

—¿Te sientes bien?, parece que no estás cómoda aquí. —Matsuri se asustó un poco pues su amiga había notado su preocupación.

—Es sólo que… es… —lo vio, del otro lado de la sala estaba él, Gaara. Hablaba con Neji Hyuga. La chica bajó su mirada, lo había visto antes pero no quería tener que seguirlo mirando por toda la noche. Tenten se percató de lo que pasaba, o intuyó.

—Oh, es por Gaara —no era una pregunta, lo había prácticamente dado por hecho. Matsuri enrojeció—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al pobre de Gaara? —dijo malévolamente.

—¿Por qué crees que le hice algo? —respondió casi llorando, lo cierto era que se sentía culpable. Desde aquel beso robado no habían vuelto a hablar y Gaara no le miraba desde entonces, cuando se encontraban él siempre evitaba estar en el mismo sitio que ella. Se había odiado por ser tan impulsiva— Gaara-kun…

—¿Ahora es Gaara-kun? —dijo burlescamente a causa del sufijo que ahora empleaba. A pesar de lo avergonzada que estaba, Matsuri habló:

—Él me odia.

—¿De qué hablas? —con pena la chica le contó lo que había sucedido aquel día. Cuando finalizó su relato llevó sus manos a su rostro—. Vaya, no tenía idea. Matsuri, no creo que Gaara te odie, él es muy serio y tal vez le cuesta hablar contigo de lo que pasó. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

—No, es mejor así. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda decirme, yo fui la que lo besó y después salí huyendo —se limpió una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla izquierda.

—Tranquilízate. Dile a una persona del servicio que te lleve a mi habitación, yo te alcanzo enseguida. Primero debo hablar con mi tía. —la joven asintió, y Tenten al ver que se iba corrió con los dos chicos.

—Gaara, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Matsuri—el pelirrojo pareció atento a lo que la chica decía—. Ella me contó lo que pasó y… sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos pero Matsuri no se siente bien. Cree que tú la odias.

—Niña tonta —Gaara la buscó con la mirada.

—Está en mi habitación —el pelirrojo se fue al rumbo indicado— ¡No la asustes!

—¿Por qué la asustaría?, está claro que a Gaara le gusta esa chica, me lo dijo hace un momento —comentó Neji.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Lo insinuó —miró alrededor hasta encontrarse con una pareja en especial—. Tal parece que mi padre lo está pasando bien.

—Supongo que alguien más se casará después de nosotros. No creo que quieran dejar pasar más tiempo —los adultos compartían risas, acompañados de una plática agradable. Eso de dar besos en público no era bien visto por Hizashi.

Neji tomó fuertemente la mano de su novia y salieron al jardín donde una vez habían hablado, aquella ocasión cuando la presentaron como su prometida. Caminaron hasta el árbol que con rabia había golpeado en la cena de compromiso. El Hyuga se tiró en el pasto sin importarle si se ensuciaba, extendió su mano y Tenten se recostó a su lado.

El joven cerró sus ojos mientras absorbía el olor de las flores y respiraba el aire fresco. Su mano se mantenía unida a la de su novia, estar ahí era la paz absoluta. Sintió un corto beso en su ojo izquierdo. Abrió sus párpados con tranquilidad y observó a Tenten que lo miraba sonriente. No se dijeron nada por un largo minuto hasta que la chica desvió su visión al punto de la fiesta.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —dijo de pronto la joven. Neji la miró para que continuara— La primera vez que te vi en la Universidad y miré tus ojos me enojé mucho, —Neji recordaba esa mirada— me molesté conmigo misma, era la primera vez que pensaba que los ojos de un chico eran lindos.

Ella sonrió al rememorar. Cuando discutió con Lee y después lo vio a él, en su mente habían quedado grabados esos hermosos ojos perla que la miraban con un gran interés. Pero ella no tenía planes de enamorarse ni vivir una aventura pasajera con ningún estudiante, así que cortó el hilo demasiado rápido y finalmente el del odio fue el que prosperó.

—Me enamoré de tus ojos, te odiaba pero amaba tus ojos, aún los amo. Te quiero Neji —su corazón latía con fuerza, y que no dejara de mirarla no ayudaba a tranquilizarla. La castaña cerró sus ojos con fuerza para no verlo por el momento.

—Tenten. Yo también… te quiero —sintió como Neji tomaba una de sus manos y la colocaba en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Latía igual que el suyo. Acarició su mejilla sonrosada y la acercó para besarla lenta pero profundamente, amaba su sinceridad, podía costarle un poco decir las cosas pero lo hacía y eso le gustaba.

Una persona observaba en silencio. El padre de la muchacha había escuchado lo que la feliz pareja conversaba, y al conocer sus sentimientos compartidos había decidido no interrumpir más, de igual manera ellos se casarían algún día, y sería pronto. Se alejó del jardín dejando atrás a las dos personas que, después de un_ te quiero_ vivirían sus días completamente felices.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Se ha terminado al fin, lamento no responder los reviews que me escribieron en el cap anterior pero estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo y aún debo actualizar dos fics más. Aprecio mucho sus palabras y probablemente piensen que soy una desconsiderada al no responder, créanme que es la primera vez que no respondo como es debido. Sólo quiero que sepan que disfruté mucho estar en su compañía por medio de los comentarios. Los quiero mucho.<strong>

**Posiblemente sea el único fic de NejiTen que escriba, aunque uno nunca sabe :D**

**Gracias a todos, cuídense mucho.**

_**Liz-cam**_


End file.
